Digimon World 2013
by maestrodelvuelo
Summary: Para celebrar el 10º aniversario del juego Digimon mas molon de todo el mundo... en su dia. La combinacion perfecta de las tres series hasta Tamers, esta reedicion tiene extras de Frontier y Savers. Junior solo queria jugar Digimon, pero tendra que vencer a los ciber-terroristas.
1. Bienvenidos a Digimon Online

SOMOS REALIDAD VIRTUAL: ¡BIENVENIDOS A DIGIMON ONLINE!

La ciudad de Kusanagi. Esquina de un edificio, cerca de una tienda de electrónica. Un chicuelo de 12 años mira las teles del escaparate mientras menea un pie nerviosamente. Tiene pelo castaño, vaqueros remendados, camiseta de futbol y gorrilla azul vuelta para atrás. Es nuestro protagonista, Junior. Parece que ha quedado con alguien allí mismo.

- Llegan tarde. ¿Qué estarán haciendo Ivy y Teddy? No nos dará tiempo de jugar con el Digimon Online. *piensa* No quería que Ivy se metiera, pero Teddy tuvo que abrir su gran bocaza. ¡Si van a llegar tarde al menos podrían haber comprado ya la entrada!

- ¡Informe especial! –se oye en una tele- La Policía Internacional ya ha localizado el cuartel europeo del grupo terrorista, los AOA. Junto al ejercito atacaron su guarida en la medianoche de ayer y fueron arrestados. Los agentes creen que este grupo esta relacionado con el reciente ciber-terrorismo en la red.

- Los AOA… -Junior los reconoce- Son esos bandidos que cometen crímenes usando a los Digimons. Me es difícil creer que alguien se atreva a usar a los Digimons como una herramienta... como armas. ¡Grrr! *puño*

- ¿Junior? –Ivy le sorprende- ¡No te pongas a hablar solo, me das repelus!

- ¡Eh, perdón por el retraso, Junior! Gracias por esperarnos. –Ted continua.

- Ya era año, Teddy. ¿Y por que te has traído a Ivy? ¿No decías que Digimon es cosa de críos, eh?

- Me interesa el Digimon Online, eso es todo –responde ella- ¡Y nunca he dicho que no me gustaran, bobo!

- *sudor* Er, si no os importa... vayamos yendo al centro online, ¿vale?

Chocan sus frentes con dientes afilados. Nuestros héroes, amigos. Ella tiene un chándal con chaqueta verde, pelo rosa y dos coletitas. Ted lleva además una mochila amarilla de su colegio y boina de lana a juego, con gafas Rayban de tanto gastar los ojos delante de una pantalla. Los tres llegan al edificio donde se juega con Realidad Virtual.

- Así que esta es la Sucursal Magami del centro online, eh... –Junior observa.

- ¡Si, mira aquí, es el sistema Matrix! –Ted señala una maquina- Digitaliza tu ADN y tus ondas cerebrales y los envía a la red. Que aparato mas fascinante... hay veces que me pregunto como lo hacen funcionar.

- Eh, no os quedéis pasmados. Activemos ya una cuenta y vayamos al Mundo Digital.

- Bienvenidos al Centro Magami –una dependienta les aborda- Atendemos a los que van al Mundo Digital. ¿Es la primera vez que usan nuestros servicios? –los tres niños lo confirman- Tenéis que elegir vuestro digimon inicial. Podéis elegir entre estos de aquí.

- ¡Un dragón! –Jun se excita- Me encantan los digimon dragones. Como esos de la tele. ¿Monodramon... o Guilmon?

- Junior... ¡Me gustaría empezar a jugar un día de estos! –Ivy se impacienta.

Por suerte los dragones son una elección popular y hay bastantes en reserva. Junior se inclina por Agumon. Ted quiere un digimon sagrado, Ivy se queda mirando la lista de los digimon mágicos. El niño de la gorra se mete corriendo en su capsula de Realidad Virtual y llega, después de un viaje electrónico, hacia otro lugar con dependientas.

- ¿Junior, verdad? Recoja su digimon en el mostrador de mas adelante. Bienvenido al Servidor Asuka.

- ¿Qué es esta cosa? –señala un aparato volante- No deja de seguirme desde que entre por el transportador.

- Eso es su Dispositivo Digital, el modelo 'D-telite'. Con el puede ver las estadísticas de su Digimon, almacenarlo o usar cartas del Juego Oficial para los combates contra otros entrenadores. Digamos que es su carnet de identidad en el juego.

- Ah, vale... –sale a un pasillo- ¿Qué estabais haciendo vosotros dos, eh? Que lentos.

- No, es que tu vas muy rápido –responde Ted- ¿Qué dices tu Ivy?

- No, ahora me llamo Kail –ella señala su D-telite- Que no se os olvide, chicos.

- ¿Kail? ¿Ese es tu nombre de cuenta? *risita* Te queda raro. Parece nombre de niño...

- ¡Pues te aguantas, es el que he elegido! (Yo estaba vago asi que aun soy Teddy.)

Ya veis chicos, nuestro prota es valeroso y colega de los digimons... pero eso no quita que tenga 'momentos Davis'. Para evitar mas discusiones los monstruos iniciales hacen su aparición. Agumon se acerca a Jun, mientras Patamon y Renamon a los otros dos.

- Ah, ¿Qué tal? Yo soy Junior. Encantado de ser tu entrenador. ¡Cuento contigo!

- ¡Claro! –responde el Agumon- Vamos a entrar en el torneo mundial, y a ganarlo.

(Junior sale por el portón hacia el centro neurálgico del juego, Ciudad Asuka. Pronto se cruza con alguien extraño.)

- Hola chico –dice un viejo- Veo que eres nuevo por aquí. ¿Quieres hacer una batalla de entrenamiento conmigo?

- Me vendrá bien. Prepárate Agumon. – Espero que sea DURO con nosotros, señor –le dice el reptil.

El viejo les sorprende con un Kuwagamon. Agumon no tiene buenos recuerdos de los digimon insectos. El escarabajo arremete con sus pinzas, Agumon con su Llama Bebe. El Kuwagamon debía estar mal entrenado, porque a pesar de ser nivel Maduro nuestro prota le venció fácilmente. El anciano lo mete en su D-telite a la espera de curarlo.

-¡Jooo, le he ganado! –Jun se emociona- ¡A un digimon Maduro nada menos! Vaya un estreno para este juego.

-Lo has hecho bien para ser la primera vez, chico. Deberías ir a ver a Kadomatsu en su laboratorio de la ciudad.

-El laboratorio, vale. Agumon, ¿sabes algo sobre que hacen allí? (¿Cosas científicas?)

Son tal para cual. En el laboratorio, el doctor Kadomatsu le explica cosas sobre el juego y sus reglas de torneo.

-Aquí hacemos chequeos regulares a vuestros digimons por si los virus. También los guardamos cuando el entrenador esta offline. Para ello habla con los Guardromon de cada ciudad. Si os pilla la noche podéis refugiaros en la posada del clan de Gatomons.

-¿La noche? Un momento, ¿se hace de noche aquí? Mañana no hay colegio, pero no se si puedo quedarme...

-Ja, no te preocupes –el doc le tranquiliza- El tiempo pasa mucho mas lentamente en el Mundo Real comparado con el Digital. Podrías estar días aquí dentro y afuera solo han pasado unas horas. Por cierto, Leomon tiene un gimnasio en las afueras, ¿te interesa?

-A mi si, Junior –Agumon le conoce- si vamos a participar en el torneo mundial vamos a tener que trabajar duro.

-Un viejo amigo, eh... vale, vamos a ir a que te ponga a tono. Cuando llegue el torneo vamos a dejarles pasmados.

-¡Pues adelante! – el reptil brinca.

[Musica de preview del siguiente episodio, versión Tamers]

JUNIOR: ¡Si, al fin estamos en Digimon Online! La primera batalla estuvo chupada.  
LEOMON: Si buscas al primer Lider debes ir al Este, joven entrenador.  
JUNIOR: Pienso ganar todas las medallas. ¿Ese no es Pharaohmon?  
AGUMON: Agh... no puedo perder ahora... tengo que evolucionar...  
JUNIOR: No podemos ganar... pero no vamos a perder ¡tenlo en cuenta! En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'Las ruinas del faraón: ¡Abrasalo, Greymon!' ¡Voy a ser el campeon!


	2. Las ruinas del faraon

LAS RUINAS DEL FARAON: ¡ABRASALO, GREYMON!

En el primer episodio Junior, Ivy y Teddy fueron al Mundo Digital para jugar al Digimon Online. Fueron cada un por su lado, y Junior venció a un Kuwagamon en una batalla de entrenamiento. ¡Ahora deben entrenar con Leomon para poder competir en el torneo!

- ¡Mira Junior, el gimnasio de Leomon! –Agu lo señala- El es el mejor preparando a los Digimons de cada torneo.

- ¡Ya llegamos! –Junior resopla- Necesitamos entrenar para alcanzar tus evoluciones lo antes posible, Agumon.

- *Leomon llega* ¿Ya estas resoplando, aprendiz? Con ese poco aguante no llegaras a nada, te lo aseguro.

- Ops, perdona. He oído que entrenas Digimons. ¿Puedes hacernos un hueco a mi y a mi colega escamoso?

- Ja, por supuesto. Pero no es tan fácil. Hay unas reglas que seguir. Pero no te aburriré con eso, ahora atácame.

(Agumon se emplea contra el y trabaja su fuerza. Después le toca al león para trabajar su defensa y velocidad.)

- Si que eres bueno –Junior le halaga- Pero quisiera saber mas de esas reglas especiales...

- No son nada de otro mundo –sigue Leomon- Para entrar en el torneo mundial has de encontrar y vencer a los campeones de cada sector. Te darán una medalla probando que lo conseguiste. El mas cercano es el Lider Seiryu, del sector Este, ya que colinda con la zona central donde esta Ciudad Asuka. Sigue recto después del lago de los Divermons.

- Ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, Agu. ¡Espero que esta paliza te haya servido!

- Ahora me siento mas fuerte. Pero no olvides prestarme tu poder, somos un equipo.

(Chocan palmas y echan a andar por el bosque de pinos y cables sueltos. Pasan el lago de los Divermon y por una pradera donde sopla fuerte el viento. No tardan en ver una montaña y en su ladera esta la ciudad que buscan, Seiryu. Preguntan por el tal líder.)

- Junior, los humanos me dicen que el líder esta en las Ruinas Protocol, tenemos que volver hacia atrás.

- Vaya... *cartas* Espera que organice esto, ya vamos. Gatomon nos deja comer aquí, en la posada. Que oportuno.

(Se llenan el buche y redirigen sus pasos a las ruinas, escondidas en el bosque por el que habían pasado antes.)

- Esto esta oscuro. Por lo menos el camino esta bastante claro, no me gustaría que fuera además un laberinto.

- ¿Por qué habrá venido aquí el líder? Los digimons que hemos visto no eran fuertes que digamos, tan solo eran...

- Si, solo de nivel maduro, como Dokugumons. *d-telite* Esta pitando. ¡Parece que hemos encontrado lo que el líder quería! 'Pharaohmon, Digimon zombi tipo Virus, nivel Hiper Campeon'. Un rival fuertísimo. ¡Demasiado! Pero esta justo en mitad del camino...

- Soy Pharaohmon, protector de estas ruinas –se anuncia el momio- Juro ante los dioses Digimons que no perderé.

- Vale, entonces te reto –Junior esta loco- No queremos problemas, pero aparta de ahí.

- Veo que no tienes miedo. Pero te lo advierto, soy poderoso.

- Eso de no perder... no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes. ¡Vamos Agumon!

- No creo que ganemos, Junior... pero le vamos a demostrar lo que valemos. ¡A por el!

(Comienza la batalla y los dos intercambian garrazos y puñetazos, que los del momio duelen mucho mas. Pero Junior usa con acierto sus cartas para sorprender al monstruo y curar a su compañero. Al rato, el faraón se impacienta y suelta su golpe Necro Niebla.)

- ¡Aaaagh, quema! –Agumon protesta- Lo sabia, es de locos pegarse con un Digimon de cuerpo Supremo...

- ¡No te rindas Agumon! Le demostraremos que el valor puede mas. ¡Valor! Si le ganas ya nunca temerás a nadie.

- No me gustan los intrusos –el faraón replica- Y menos los que no saben rendirse. Tu compañero esta perdiendo.

- Junior nunca me dejara atrás. ¡Vamos a ser los campeones del mundo, que lo sepas! Pero para poder llegar tan lejos tenemos que vencer a todos los demás. ¡Aunque seas tu, Pharaohmon! (¡Agumon, tu energía!) ¡Agumon digivoluciona en... GREYMON!

(Ha cerrado un poco de distancia entre su poder y el del zombi vendado, aunque no sea la suficiente. Se zafa de la niebla que todo lo derrite, y suelta Mega Llama para prender fuego a todo. En la confusión, choca con un pilar y los escombros caen sobre el rival.)

- ¿Hemos ganado? (0_0) No puede moverse... habría que quitarle los pedruscos de encima.

- Parece que perdi... *se levanta* (¡Aun colea!) ... eres mejor de lo que pareces, Junior. Los dioses Digimons favorecen a los que son como tu. Si de verdad ese es tu sueño, no seré yo el que lo impida. Podéis salir de las ruinas, pero no volváis a molestarme.

- Ay, vale... –Agumon entiende- Solo una cosa: ¿Tu sabes si el líder de Ciudad Seiryu ha pasado por aquí antes?

- ¿El líder de Seiryu? Por allá. *pose de perfil* -Muy agradecidos, faraón... –Junior no evita la gota de sudor.

(Al final del pasillo hay una estancia amplia, donde un humano vestido con kimono de karate hace ejercicios.)

- Jo, el tío tiene muchos digimons dragones... –envidia de Junior- ¡Eh! ¿Nos atiendes? ¿Eres el Lider de Seiryu, no?

- Queremos tu medalla –sigue Agumon- Queremos entrar en el torneo mundial, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué TU quieres desafiarme? Lo siento, no me pego con los débiles.

- ¿COMO? *vena* ¡No somos débiles! ¡Mi colega le ha dado una zurra a Pharaohmon no hará ni cinco minutos!

- Ah... eso es otra cosa. *piensa* Pero no mucha. Si de verdad quieres intentarlo ve a por MasterTyranomon, ¿vale?

- Nos ha pillado, Junior –dice el reptil- Parece que quiere comprobar si solo fue suerte... o nos lo hemos inventado.

- No importa. Le venceremos también. Como me fastidian los chulitos… ¡Hale, vamos!

(Después de marcar en su dispositivo el Valle Tirano, hogar de Master Tyranomon, los dos amigos salen de allí.)

[Musica de preview del siguiente episodio versión Tamers]

VEEMON: ¡Eh, hola! ¿Puedo jugar con vosotros?  
JUNIOR: Te crees muy gracioso… pero MasterTyranomon no es ninguna broma.  
LIDER: Lo has hecho bien, pero ahora YO soy tu oponente.  
GREYMON: ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡El fuego no le hace nada a su Tyranomon!  
JUNIOR: ¿Qué haces Veemon? Esto es una batalla oficial... ¡No lo intentes, no tienes bastante poder! En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'Batalla por la medalla: ¡Dispara el Laser X!' ¡Voy a ser el campeon!


	3. Dispara el Laser X

BATALLA POR LA MEDALLA: ¡DISPARA EL LASER X!

Junior venció a Pharaohmon después de una durísima batalla gracias a que Agumon evoluciono en Greymon. Ahora tiene que ganarse la confianza del Lider de Seiryu haciendo lo propio con MasterTyranomon. Es una larga escalada al Valle Tirano...

- *Junior ojea* Supongo que el Valle Tirano esta al otro lado de la montaña. Pasaremos antes por el bosque...

- Ah si, he oído que en el bosque los digimons compañeros juegan al escondite en lo que sus entrenadores vuelven.

- ¿Quieres jugar tu, Agumon? Corre a esconderte. Contare cien, pero seguro que te pillo. ¡Se me da muy bien!

(Hace caso y el monstruo naranja corre entre los arboles para divertirse un poco. Junior tiene toda la intención de usar el D-telite para encontrar su rastro y darle un susto, pero el susto se lo ha llevado el al oír ruido en las ramas del árbol donde estaba contando.)

- ¡Quien anda ahí! *palo* Sea quien sea se las vera conmigo. ¡KIA! *patea el árbol*

- (¡PLAM!) ¡Agh! Eh, si quieres jugar al escondite no fastidies a los que se esconden, ¡Los Kunemon me pillaran!

- Jo, que tortazo... *se fija* ¿Veemon? ¡Je, tu especie es de lo mas molona! ¿Dices que estabas escondido?

- Ya, bueno... estaba esperando a mi entrenador, aunque hace meses que no se conecta. ¿Tu que me cuentas?

- Agumon y yo queremos ser los campeones del juego y entraremos en el torneo tras vencer a todos los lideres.

- ¡Mira, me gusta la idea! Espero que no te importe que te acompañe. Ya ves, estaba ya aburriéndome aquí solo.

- No esta mal. *D-telite* ¡Agumon, nos vamos! Y tenemos otro compañero de viaje...

(Tras presentarles siguen por la montaña hasta llegar al Valle Tirano. Su regidor esta en su trono, comiendo.)

- ¡Jo, jo, aquí viene un retador, lo presiento!

- 'MasterTyranomon, Digimon saurio, tipo Vacuna, nivel Mega Campeon'. Parece que eres tu, no hay dudas.

- ¡MasterTyranomon, tenemos que vencerte! –Agumon no se corta.

- Pues me parece bien, acabo de comer y estoy a plena potencia. (¡Veras lo fuertes que somos!) ¡Ja, eres un optimista, chiquillo! Pero necesitas algo mas que eso para vencer.

(La batalla empieza y Agumon no tarda en subir a Greymon. El maestro es mas gordo y bruto, pero Greymon puede moverse mas rápido y acierta muchas veces. Chocan sus golpes Mega Llama y Llama Maestra, pero el saurio naranja sale peor parado de ello.)

- Urgh... No puedo seguir así. Su fuego es mucho mejor... –Grey no sabe que hacer.

- Espera, tengo una idea... ¡Vuelve a soltar la Mega Llama y no pares!

(Junior vuelve a estar loco. Otro choque de rayos de fuego, pero mientras el tirano no mira Veemon le ataca.)

- Uf, aquí hace calor... –el azul bromea- ¡Tienes mal aliento! ¡Toma un Veecabezazo!

(El dragoncito empuja al saurio de nivel Perfecto y hace que tropiece, Greymon le da mas fuerza a la llama.)

- ¡Le tengo! ¡MEGA LLAMA! (¡FLAAAM!) -¡Ugh... como habéis podido! ¡ARGH! –el rival cae al abismo...

- (¡PLAM!) Guau, todos esos kilos de carne contra el duro suelo... –Junior se alucina- ¡Se acabo este combate!

- *MasterTyrano trepa* Argh... caray chiquillo, eres muy bueno. Te voy a dar esto por tu victoria. *carta* Ve a llevársela al líder de Ciudad Seiryu y aceptara luchar contigo. Pero no le subestimes, lo que le falta en fuerza lo tiene en habilidad. Se parece a ti...

- Yo creo que están compinchados... –Agumon sospecha- pero ahora ya tenemos vía libre para luchar con el.

- Eh Jun, muy buena la idea de desequilibrar al mastodonte –Veemon le felicita- Diría que se me ocurrió a mi.

- En realidad TU me diste la idea, Veemon. Te debiste hacer daño al caer de ese árbol.

(Ahora que eso esta aclarado vuelven a la ciudad, y tras visitar a Gatomon para comer van junto al gran jefe.)

-¡Lider Seiryu! Ya hemos vencido al MasterTyranomon, ¿ahora si lucharas conmigo?

- Enseñame el D-telite... *mira* Ah, veo que tenéis ESO. Bien, tengo que cumplir con mis promesas. ¡Adelante!

(El jefe de zona envía a Tyranomon. Creen que será fácil y rápido, ya que al fin están igualados en nivel. Pero no, no lo es. El líder es listo y ha entrenado la resistencia contra el fuego de su monstruo. Greymon no le esta haciendo ni cosquillas. Así las cosas, debe de cambiar de estrategia y darle zarpazos y mordiscos. Aquí es donde la cosa decae...)

- Mi Tyranomon es constante y disciplinado... sabe donde golpear y como hacerlo. No como MasterTyranomon.

- ¡Esto va mal! –Greymon se desespera- Necesito mas velocidad. (¡Usare una carta!)

- O también podrías usarme a mi –Veemon se lanza- Usad el truco de antes, seguro que funcionara aun mejor.

- ¿Veemon? ¡No te metas! Esto es un combate oficial. ¡No tienes tanto poder como para resistir a ese dinosaurio!

(Pero aun así lo prueba y de un cabezazo solo se lleva dolor. Junior va hacia el para ver si sigue consciente.)

-Si se mete en el combate tendré que pensar que quiere tomar el relevo –dice el líder- Si pierde, no hay medalla.

- ¡Lo hare! (¡Veemon!) Ya veras, voy a evolucionar y Gatomon saldrá conmigo. ¡Es tu fin, gordo sin cerebro!

(El Tyranomon se ofende y le zurra bien dado. El d-telite brilla y el dragoncito fuerza su subida de nivel.)

-¡Jun, tu no lo sabes, pero yo ya podía hacerlo! (¿Eh?) ¡Veemon digivoluciona en... EXVEEMON!

(Su compañero reptil se alucina también. El dragón vuela y le gana terreno al saurio, le zurra puñetazos y patadas casi tan 'disciplinadas' como las suyas. Su rapidez es mayor, y cuando le tiene bien cansado remata con Laser X. Después de eso el rival ya no levanta...)

- Ja, esto ya esta hecho- ExVeemon se chulea- Lastima, nunca me sale UltraAngemon...

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir? *pausa* Chico, eres bueno. Pero no me has dicho como te llamabas, ¿no?

- Ah si, soy Junior... ha sido una batalla honorable, señor líder. *reverencia*

- Je, esta bien, llévate la medalla de Seiryu. Te hará falta para entrar al campeonato. Ve a por la líder de la Ciudad Suzaku, que esta en el sector sur. Aun te queda camino para llegar a campeón, pero lo has empezado con buen pie.

- Si, tengo dos digimons Campeones, ambos dragones. ¡Son mis favoritos! ¡Vámonos!

[Musica de preview del siguiente episodio versión Tamers]

JUNIOR: Parece que necesito una Carta Azul. ¿Dónde se ha metido Guilmon?  
VEEMON: ¿Qué es eso? ¡Un digimon enorme y redondo esta en mitad de las vías!  
JUNIOR: Ese solo es el primer problema. ¡Zanbamon no nos deja llegar a Ciudad Suzaku!  
GUILMON: ¡Guilmon digivoluciona! Guilmon quiere ayudar a Juniormon.  
JUNIOR: Zanbamon es demasiado fuerte. ¿Es que nadie sabe como vencerle? En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'Trotando por la jungla: ¡Zanbamon anda suelto!' ¡Voy a ser el Campeon!


	4. Zanbamon anda suelto

TROTANDO POR LA JUNGLA: ¡ZANBAMON ANDA SUELTO!

Después de jugar al escondite un Veemon se unió a la banda de Junior. Luego tuvieron que vencer a MasterTyranomon, con el fuego de Greymon y con mucha suerte. La que no tuvieron contra el líder, pero Veemon se convirtió en Exveemon y así le derrotaron.

- Así que ya sabias evolucionar. Nos lo podías haber dicho, hubiéramos actuado de otra manera... mas tranquila.

- Tenia que mantener la emoción, ¿no? –contesta Veemon- Todo ha salido bien, a mi la suerte me acompaña.

- *Teddy llega* ¡Juniooor! ¡Noticia bombaaa!

- Ah, son Ted y su Patamon. ¿Qué hay Teddy? –saluda el chico- ¿A que viene la prisa?

- ¡Es Lucky Mouse! -¿Quién es Lucky Mouse? –increpa el reptil. -¿No lo sabéis? Es un genio hacker. Puede destripar cualquier programa, por complejo que sea. Soy su mayor fan, espero conocerle algún día. ¿Ese Veemon es tuyo, Junior?

- No, solo me acompaña... es de otro entrenador que casi nunca se conecta. _¿Por qué esta tan callado ahora?_

(Una burbuja de datos digitales aparece en el cielo y emite un mensaje de la empresa.)

- Este es un anuncio oficial para los jugadores de Digimon Online. Debemos hacer un chequeo de emergencia a nuestro sistema. Debido a eso no podrán volver al Mundo Real, pero las horas que sumen a partir de ahora son gratis. Repetimos: a partir de ahora su partida es gratis.

- ¡Fua, has oído eso! (Era difícil no oírlo...) Seguro que Lucky Mouse ha tenido algo que ver. ¡Voy a buscarle!

- ¡Teddy! *Teddy ahueca* Bah, ya se fue... cuando se emociona no hay quien lo pare. ¿Tu que dices, Veemon?

- *despierta* ¿Eh? Ah si. ¡Yo digo que sigamos adelante! Es una partida gratis, ¿no?

- Estoy de acuerdo –sigue Agumon- Quizás nos de tiempo de llegar hasta la líder de la Ciudad Suzaku y vencer.

(Así las cosas, se dirigen hacia la Gondola, una estación de vagonetas automáticas que comunica ambos sectores.)

- ¿Hay alguien aquí? *Junior investiga* Parece que hay que sacar billete en esa maquina.

- Soy el Sistema Operativo de la Gondola –el terminal habla- Para activar la vagoneta que lleva al Sector Sur se necesita registrar una cuenta con una Carta Azul. Para mas información pregunte a los Digimons nacidos de la Carta Azul.

- Ah, ya veo... un Digimon nacido de la Carta Azul. Ese debe ser Guilmon. ¡Esta bien, volvamos a la ciudad!

- Guilmon debe estar cerca del Centro de Administracion. El es uno de los que puedes elegir como compañero.

(Hace caso a su amigo escamoso y vuelven al mostrador de Ciudad Asuka, alli preguntan)

- ¿La Carta Azul? –Guilmon se extraña- Ah, ya se. Yo no la tengo, pero mi primo si... dijo que se iba a la Ciudad Seiryu, pero con lo vago que es seguro que se habrá parado por el camino. Estará llenándose de pan en la posada de Gatomon.

- Bien, con eso nos vale. ¡Veemon, deja de soñar, tío!  
- Es que voy a ver a Gatomon... –la típica respuesta.

(Salen a la calle y antes de que crucen el puente de salida se encuentran un tipo raro con atuendo de cowboy.)

- ¡Eh, quieto ahí niño! (¿Es a mi?) Pues claro que es a ti. Tu eres Junior, el que venció al líder Seiryu, ¿verdad?

- Si, es verdad... y en mi primera partida, debo añadir.

- Yo me llamo Keith, que no se te olvide, chaval. ¡Voy a ser el que gane el campeonato!

- ¿Ah si? Supongo que habrá que esperar a ver... mis colegas tampoco están de acuerdo.

- ¡Juas, juas, que listo! ¿Es que quieres luchar conmigo? ¡No pienso cortarme un pelo!

(Baja el telon... se oyen ruidos de golpes, llamaradas, una explosión... sube el telon y se ve a Keith magullado.)

- ¡Ja, tanto hablabas y te gane! (¡Me he dejado!) Creí que dijiste que no te cortarías un pelo...

- ¡No se de que me hablas! Ya te pillare en otra ocasión. *gira* Sayonara, mamoncete.

- ¿De que iba ese tipo? –pregunta Agumon.  
- Definitivamente no sabe perder. –añade el azul.

- Venga, la posada de Gatomon esta cerca. Espero que a Guilmon no le importe dejarnos su Carta Azul un rato.

(Le encuentran y les da la carta, entre risitas... Junior no sospecha nada. Por fin vuelven a la estación de la Gondola y prueban la carta, pero la maquina no lo acepta. Pronto se dan cuenta del fallo: la que han insertado es una CAPTA AZUL, por tanto no les vale.)

- ¿Qué especie de broma es esta? *humos* ¡Ese Guilmon nos ha timado como a bobos! ¡Huy cuando le pille!

- *Guilmon asoma* ¿Juniormon? Venia a verte por lo de... (¡GRRR!) ¡Gah, que miedo!

- ¡Jun, por favor, deja que se explique! –Veemon le agarra- ¡Agu, agárrale tu también!

- Juniormon me da miedo... *saca carta* Esa es una copia falsa que hizo mi compañero Tricky Guilmon. Es un maleducado que gasta bromas demasiado pesadas. Pero esta si es la buena. Te pido disculpas, si puedo hacer algo mas por ti no dudes en decírmelo.

- Vale, perdonado... pero quiero que vengas conmigo para comprobarlo. (¿Eh?) Ahora no tienes compañero, ¿verdad? Me encantan los digimons dragones, puedes ayudarme a llegar al campeonato. Seguro que así también te haces famoso y comerás mucho pan.

- ¡Me gusta el pan! (^_^) ¡Si, Guilmon ayuda a Juniormon! Vamos a ganar ese torneo.

(A Junior le ha salido bien. Puede ir al fin al Sector Sur y tiene otro compañero dragón. Durante el camino...)

- *temblores* ¡Guaaah! ¡Chicos, mirad que es lo que hace temblar la montaña!

- ¡Hay algo en las vías! –Veemon lo nota- Y viene derechito hacia acá... ¡Es agresivo!

(Una cosa enorme y cuadrada con tentáculos mecánicos ha saltado a la vía. Es mejor si os digo que se llama Bulbmon. Ataca con los brazos alargados y su técnica de Bombeo Loco. Los compañeros de Junior se disponen a evolucionar con la fuerza del d-telite.)

- ¡Agumon digivoluciona en... GREYMON / ¡Veemon digivoluciona en... EXVEEMON!

- ¡Guilmon también quiere luchar! –el rojito gruñe. –No puedes, Guilmon, ese monstruo tiene mucho nivel...

- ¡Mega Llama! (¡FLAAAM!) / ¡Laser X! (¡BZZZ!) Realmente es duro, Jun, échanos una manita si puedes...

(El humano hace caso y revisa sus cartas. Se le ocurre que podría usar esa también...)

-Claro, por que no... Guilmon, enseguida podrás unirte a la lucha. *carta* ¡Dispositivo B de Evolución! (¡zas!)

- Guilmon no tendrá miedo. ¡Guilmon digivoluciona en... GROWLMON! ¡Graaah!

- Entre tres podréis retenerle en un lugar. ¡Haced vuestros golpes cuando yo os lo diga!

(Da instrucciones de rodear al monstruo en triangulo, y ordena Mega Llama, Laser X o Llama Combustion siempre que Bulbmon no este mirando, así le marean. Pero se libra y huye por un agujero que el mismo perfora en la montaña. Ellos respiran aliviados.)

- ¿Qué era esa cosa? –pregunta el niño- No sale en mi base de datos de Digimons... y no se hacia donde ha huido.

- Ya no es problema nuestro –asegura Agumon- Los administradores lo encontraran y lo encerraran, tranquilo.

- Guilmon ya ve el sector sur... *señala* ¡Juniormon, enséñame los sitios divertidos... y que tengan pan, claro!

(Ya llegan. El sector sur es pantanoso, y detrás de la jungla se supone que encontraran la Ciudad Suzaku.)

- Ya es estado por aquí con mi otro entrenador –informa Veemon- La jungla es hogar de los Musyamons y de...

- ¿De quien? Te has quedado pasmado. ¿Agumon, Guilmon? ¿Por qué me miráis así?

(Le señalan para que mire adelante, y en la zona mas tenebrosa de la jungla esta el jefe de samuráis, Zanbamon.)

- ¿Un humano por aquí? Este es mi territorio, enano. Si quieres pasar pagaras un peaje.

- ¿Qué? Anda ya. Tengo que llegar a la Ciudad Suzaku, conseguir su medalla y entrar en el campeonato.

- ¡JUA JUA, grandes aspiraciones para un mequetrefe tan pequeño! ¡Veo que no vas a pagarme, así que luchemos!

- Por supuesto. *chulería* Aunque no te he avisado de una cosa: que nunca he perdido.

- Zanbamon es otro maleducado, Guilmon luchara en nombre de Juniormon. ¡Vamos!

- 'Zanbamon, Digimon guerrero, tipo Virus, nivel Hiper Campeon'. _Bueno, acabamos de meternos en un lio..._

- ¡Guilmon digivoluciona en... GROWLMON! *embate* ¡Giaaaah... Hoja de Hueso!

(El samurái detiene fácilmente el corte y responde con el suyo propio, Espada Vorpal.)

- Estas muerto de miedo... puedo notarlo. ¡Desaparece! ¡Fuego Místico! *proyectiles*

- ¡Aaagh! *Guilmon huye* ¡No puedo... perdona, Juniormon! (¡Guilmon, espéranos!)

(Se reúnen al principio de la jungla, cerca de la posada que Gatomon tiene en el sector. Sus amigos le disculpan.)

- No te preocupes, todos tenemos un mal día –Agumon entiende- Seguro que a mi me hubiera pasado igual.

- Tiene razón, Guilmon –el niño le da palmadita- Vamos a pensar juntos como vencer a ese abusón. ¿Y Veemon?

- Gracias Juniormon. (^_^) Veemon dijo que iba a buscar a Gatomon para preguntarla.

- Si, claro. (¬_¬) Ese lo que quiere es ligar... da igual, descansemos por hoy. Que día...

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión Tamers]

GUILMON: ¡Giah! ¿Es que hay fantasmas en la Casa del Chaman?  
SEPIKMON: Si me ayudas a encontrar mi mascara te diré como vencer a Zanbamon.  
JUNIOR: ¿Y usted quien es? Espera... ¿has dicho que viste a Etemon con una tabla de madera?  
KAIL: ¡Alguien ha estado montando barullo en la Ciudad Asuka!  
JUNIOR: ¡Je, ahora ya se quien es el culpable! Al final Sepikmon nos ayudara. En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'Líos de mascaras: La fiesta de disfraces de Etemon'. ¡Voy a ser el campeon!


	5. La fiesta de disfraces de Etemon

LÍOS DE MASCARAS: LA FIESTA DE DISFRACES DE ETEMON

Junior consiguió la compañía de Guilmon y de su carta azul para poder viajar al sector sur. Bulbmon los detuvo y los ataco por el camino, pero el verdadero problema fue el terrible poder de Zanbamon. Necesitan un modo de encontrar su punto débil...

- Así es chicos –una Gatomon es la que habla- Zanbamon y su tropa de Musyamons son los dueños de la Tumba Selvatica. Si no os ceñis a sus reglas no pasareis mas allá de su territorio. Siempre se puede usar la fuerza, pero vosotros lo tenéis mal si no mejoráis.

- Como pude pensar que sería rival para un Hiper Campeon... –Junior se lamenta- Por eso estamos encallados.

- Gatomon, te lo rogamos. Si no llegamos a la Ciudad Suzaku Junior no podrá entrar al torneo. –Agumon suplica.

- Puede haber una manera... –la felina medita- La Casa del Chaman esta aquí al lado, si Sepikmon os atendiera...

- ¡Sepikmon nos adivinara el futuro! –Veemon brinca- ¡Y nos dira como tumbar a ese bruto! Gracias, nena.

(Veemon la echa un guiño y la gatona hace una mueca... pero les señala donde esta Sepikmon.)

-'La Casa del Chaman' –Guilmon lee- ¿Estará en casa? *ruido* ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad que ahí dentro hay fantasmas!

- (¬_¬) No hagas caso de los rumores. ¡Sepikmon! *Jun grita* (Soy yo, ¿Qué quieres?) ¿Por qué no sales? Ah, que mas da. ¿Tu puedes decirnos como vencer a Zanbamon? (Si podría... pero primero tengo que pedirte algo, antes de que podáis verme.)

- Pues dínoslo, espero que no sea difícil. –este es Agumon.

(La voz se acerca mas a ellos pero todavía no se muestra, los héroes están sospechando)

- ¡He perdido mi preciosa mascara! *caen de culo* No puedo dejar que me vean así. Si la traes te adivinare lo que quieras, de forma gratuita. (Ay, vale, ire...) Todavía la tenia cuando me encontré con Baronmon, he debido perderla después de eso. Ir a encontrarle.

- Baronmon, vale... –Veemon piensa- No se le suele ver por el sur, quizá se ha perdido.

(A la salida de la Casa del Chaman ven a la pelirrosa Kail y su Renamon, que pasaban por alli.)

- ¿Junior? No sabia que habías llegado tan lejos. Acabo de ver un digimon con cara muy rara, iba al sector Este.

- Renamon, tu conoces los Digimons mágicos, ¿Era Baronmon? –Guilmon la pregunta- A Juniormon le interesa.

- *Renamon asiente* ¡Bien, tenemos la pista! –Junior corre- ¡Perdona por dejarte sola!

(El chico huye dejándola pasmada. Tras un viaje en vagoneta y un paseo por el bosque, las ruinas están a tiro. Baronmon esta revisando unos murales en los que se puede ver digimons Hiper Campeones de aspecto oscurecido...)

- Sepikmon... si, estaba conmigo hace poco, y aun tenía su mascara –el mago confirma- Lo raro es que he oído que ahora estaba en Ciudad Asuka, ¡armando jaleo! Es extraño, siempre creí que era un tipo decente y honrado. ¿Ya os vais?

- No se que esta pasando, pero gracias –Junior se despide- ¡Agumon y compañía, nos volvemos al punto cero!

- *mural* _Así que estos son los causantes de aquel problema... al menos ya sabemos a que nos enfrentamos..._

(No, esos no tienen nada que ver con el caso actual. Los héroes se cruzan con el mono adivino en el puente.)

- Huy, si, como ves ya he recuperado mi mascara. Ejem. *susurro* ¿Ein? ¿Que como vas a vencer a Zanbamon? Je, je, pues ni idea... quiero decir, lo siento pero yo mismo he encontrado lo que perdi. Supongo que entiendes que ya no hay trato. ¡Suerte entonces!

- Yaaa... claro. Se acabo, chicos, tenemos que volver a por Zanbamon y estamos solos.

- _Este tipo no HUELE como Sepikmon. / Esa actitud no es propia de el, está mintiendo fijo. / Quiero comer pan._

(Parece que cada Digimon de Junior tiene su propia opinión, pero en cuanto vuelven a la Casa del Chaman...)

- Junior, no fue nada bonito dejarme con la palabra en la boca. Por cierto, Sepikmon lleva esperando un montón.

- ¿Qué? Dices que Sepikmon esta aquí, pero yo le vi en Asuka, con su mascara además.

- ¡Todos dicen que he estado en Ciudad Asuka causando problemas! –la voz le avisa- Ha debido ser alguien con mi mascara puesta. ¡Caza a ese villano y recupérala! Gracias por las molestias. (Si, este es el de verdad...)

(Será por educación. Ahora saben que no deben fiarse. Entran de nuevo a Asuka, que mareo... y ven a Etemon.)

- OH SI, nenaaa... *canta* ¡Wuuu! (¡Etemon, tu no eres de aquí!) Ops, si, tenéis razón, piltrafillas, he venido aquí a montar mi concierto. Sin malos rollos, ¡YEAH! Si buscáis a Sepikmon... creo que se fue al lago de los Divermons... ¡Es una mala persona, me da vergüenza admitir que ambos somos digimons simios! A donde vamos a parar...

(Sin mas indicios se acercan hasta el lago y lo que ven es a un tipo con un esmoquin y bombín negro, hablando.)

- *d-telite* Si, todo normal por aquí... ¿Eh? ¿Quien eres, chico? No me des esos sustos.

- Ops, lo siento señor... –Junior retrocede.

- ¡No me trates como a un viejo! Me llamo Nick, solo tengo 21 años. (Ay, vale) ¿Es que solo hay gente grosera en este servidor? Primero ese Etemon revoltoso y ahora tu. (¿Ha dicho Etemon?) Si, me encontré un escudo de madera adornado, Etemon dijo que era suyo...

- Junior, ¿te das cuenta? –Agumon sospecha- Ambos son digimons simios, puede que...

- Ese Etemon dijo que era suyo –Nick sigue hablando- Me lo quito de las manos sin dar las gracias ni nada.

(El que no se haya dado cuenta ahora es lento... el niño y sus reptiles corren hacia Asuka para acorralar al mono.)

- ¡ETEMON! *d-telite* ¿No serias tu el que cogió la mascara? ¡Y has estado haciendo jugarretas a la gente!

- Si quieres pelea la tendrás –Agumon se ofrece- Somos tres contra uno, no pensamos dejarte salir impune.

- ¡No se de que me hablas! *Etemon huye* Chao piltrafillas, el que huye a tiempo vive para cantar otro día...

- (0_0) ¿Ese era el terrible Etemon? –Veemon flipa- ¿De nivel Mega Campeon y todo?

(Le siguen hasta la cloaca de Ciudad Asuka y le acorralan, ahora si que las ve negras.)

- Juniormon tiene que devolverle la mascara a Sepikmon. Y tu eres un maleducado que merece un castigo.

- ¿No os rendís nunca, eh? *la lanza* Esta bien Rojito, no me pegues. Dejarme ya en paz.

(No ha presentado mucha resistencia... tras otro viaje en vagoneta regresan a la Casa del Chaman para dársela.)

- Sepikmon, ya te traje la mascara.

- ¡Ah, que bien! ¿Pero puedes darte la vuelta? Es que me da vergüenza. Esta bolsa de papel ya no me serviría.

(Por fin aparece el adivino y se alegra tanto que les hará una adivinación gratis a todos.)

- ¡Si, esto esta mejor! *pausa* Ajem. Aquí esta lo que querías saber. *medita* El punto débil de Zanbamon es...

- *Junior escucha* ¡Guay, ya lo tenemos! Venga chicos, Ciudad Suzaku esta cercana.

- Ya se ha ido... ¿Qué me dices tu, niñita? ¿Quieres que te haga una adivinación o algo?

- *Kail gira* ¿Eh? ¿Es a mi? Bueno, ya que estamos... hay algo que quiero saber desde que llegue a este juego...

(Pero aun no lo sabremos. Pronto veremos que Kail tenia una razón para jugar Digimon Online.)

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión Tamers]

JUNIOR: ¡Eh, Zanbamon! ¿Quién es el que rie ahora, eh?  
VEEMON: Bueno, tendremos otra batalla por la medalla dentro de poco.  
AGUMON: Siento el valor de Junior... siento la energía... ¡estoy a un nuevo nivel!  
KAIL: Junior, me estoy preocupando... no encuentro a Teddy por ningún sitio.  
JUNIOR: Tengo que usar el Digihuevo de la Fiabilidad, es la única manera de alcanzar el sector oeste. En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'Mi cita con la líder de Suzaku: el remolino de Submarimon'. ¡Voy a ser el campeon!


	6. El remolino de Submarimon

MI CITA CON LA LIDER SUZAKU: EL REMOLINO DE SUBMARIMON

Sepikmon le pidió a nuestros héroes encontrar su mascara a cambio de una adivinación. Junior y sus compañeros volvieron a Ciudad Asuka y tuvieron que evitar que Etemon le dejara como un criminal. Ahora ya están listos para una revancha contra Zanbamon.

(Junior y sus colegas digitales llegan a la zona de la jungla donde encontraron a Zanbamon.)

- Jo, jo. Veo que no aprendéis, canijos. No podríais vencerme ni aunque fuerais treinta.

- Ya lo veremos –Junior esta seguro- ¡Chicos, evolucionar y luego seguir el plan que hemos trazado!

- ¡Agumon digivoluciona en GREYMON! / ¡Veemon en EXVEEMON! / ¡Guilmon en GROWLMON! *poses*

- Ahora nuestra arma secreta. *hierbas* Un pajarito me ha dicho que te encantan, je, je...

- ¡Aaaagh! –el samurái tiembla- ¡Son hierbas olorosas! No hay nada mas asqueroso en todo el Mundo Digital...

- Tienes una nariz sensible. Enseguida dejaras de olerlas... ¡porque olerás a quemado!

(El Hiper Campeon huye como nena y los buenos le despiden con sus golpes de fuego.)

- Ya veo la Bahia del Fenix en el horizonte –Veemon confirma- Ya lo ves, Guilmon, debes viajar a menudo.

(El rojito tiene algo de envidia, ya que el dragón azul ha visto muchas cosas con su otro entrenador. Entran a la Ciudad Suzaku, que es un poblado de casas flotantes en la parte mas costera del pantano. Tratan de ir a la posada a recuperarse, y se cruzan con alguien: una mujer de melena rubia, boina militar y pantalón rasgado como el de Junior.)

- Eh tu, el de ahí. (¿Es a mi?) Yo soy Lisa, encantada. ¿Cómo te llamas? (Junior) Vale, Junior... me acordare.

- ¿Qué hace por aquí, señorita? –Agumon se mete.

- ¿No habéis visto por aquí a un lindo digimon verde? –la pregunta le sorprende.

- ¿Verde y lindo... Palmon? –opina el naranja. –Es mucho suponer, pero ¿Wormmon? –sigue el dragón azul.

- ¡Ya lo se, es Terriermon! –salta Guilmon. Es tan lindo que parece un peluche, ¿no?

- (¬_¬) No, no es ninguno de esos –Lisa continua- A ver, como se llamaba... ¡Ah, si ya se! ¡Debe ser Ogremon!

(Mirada extraña general. Sobre gustos... pero bueno, la rubia les agradece la pista y se va. Ellos, con la líder.)

- _Hala, parece una bailarina caribeña con su falda de paja y todo._ Er, busco a la líder de Ciudad Suzaku.

- Ah, hola. Yo soy la líder de Suzaku. ¿Estas listo para entrar en combate, chaval?

- ¡Listo para todo! –Junior tiene fe. –Yo también, quiero ayudarte y compensar lo de la otra vez. –ese es Agumon.

- Vaya, tienes mucha fe en ti mismo. ¡Pero no me subestimes por ser mujer! ¡Lo odio!

- ¡Gua, que mosca le ha picado! / Juniormon, no hagas enfadar a las chicas... _sobre todo si pueden darte una zurra._

(La batalla empieza y Greymon tiene que vérselas con un digimon de mar, pues claro: Shogungekomon. Junior sabe como evadir la desventaja de nivel con cartas y tácticas, pero la líder es experta y ordena al sapo brincar sobre el saurio y aplastarle con su peso.)

- Bien hecho, mi señor Shogun. Ahora tócale una serenata para mandarle a dormir.

- *Melodía de Sueño* 'Ya he dicho que quiero que me quieraaas... y nooo me importa nadaaaaARGH! *onda*

- ¡Urg! –Greymon sufre- Me va a dejar sordo... Junior, haz algo... no puedo contra el...

- ¡Venga Greymon! Si vamos a ir al campeonato tenemos que hacerlo mejor. ¡Tienes que CRECER! ¿Vale?

- Junior me esta dando valor... *luz* Para ser mejor tengo que crecer... debo evolucionar.

- ¡Uah! –la líder se ciega- Esto nunca me había pasado... ¿Va a subir a Mega Campeon?

- ¡Greymon superdigivoluciona en... METAL GREYMON! (¡Si, Agu lo ha conseguido! / ¡Juniormon es guay!)

- Ahora están al mismo nivel, ¿y que? –la líder se chulea- Su entrenador sigue siendo un novato machista. ¡Dale!

- Croac. ¡Melodía de Sueño! *ondas* –No vas a ganar. ¡Giga Explosión! *misilazos*

(Inevitablemente sucede que los petardos gigantes dejan al sapo sordo para los restos, y su entrenadora llora.)

- ¡Noooo! Mi digimon perdió... eres un grosero. *bufido* Esta bien... ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Junior... perdonanos por destrozar a tu colega. Se nos fue la mano.

- Da igual... toma esto, es la medalla Suzaku. El sector Oeste esta cruzando el mar, así que te será difícil llegar allá. Pero hay un digimon que podría hacer la ruta fácilmente, es Submarimon. Por supuesto necesitas el Digihuevo de la Fiabilidad, pero no te puedo revelar donde esta... es muy valioso. Hay otros digimons de mar, pero el es el mejor.

- Vaya, gracias. Supongo que si alguien sabe algo en el sector Sur ese es Sepikmon.

(Vuelven hasta la Casa del Chaman, donde Baronmon esta haciendo compañía al adivino.)

- ¿Sepikmon? No quiero ser tan pesado, pero ahora queremos saber el paradero del Digihuevo de Fiabilidad.

- Oh, lo siento... mis adivinaciones se pagan, tengo un negocio que mantener. Lo de esa vez fue un favor.

- Sepikmon no es lo bastante agradecido –Guilmon es sincero- Pero Baronmon también debería saber algo.

- ¿Es a mi, niño? –el aludido se acerca- Si quieres el Digihuevo de la Fiabilidad tendrás que ir al pantano y buscar su lugar de reposo, el Templo de la Fiabilidad. Lo reconocerás enseguida, pero para romper el sello necesitas un objeto especial. ¿Me enseñas tus cartas?

- Espera, creo que se a que te refieres... *carta* Esta carta provoca un efecto explosivo muy fuerte, ¿valdrá?

- ¡En efecto! –el brujo se alegra- Tienes lo necesario, ahora ve al pantano y encuéntralo.

- El líder Seiryu era muy astuto... –reconoce el niño- Me pidió conseguir esta carta antes de pasar al sector sur...

(Los amigos buscan por la ciénaga mas oculta y ven un templo japonés cerrado a piedra y lodo. Debe ser ahí.)

- Mira Junior, debe ser el lugar. Usa la carta especial y yo me encargo de abrir un boquete en el.

(Así hace y el reptil naranja escupe un bolazo explosivo que revienta la pared, pasan al interior y ven el huevo.)

- Eso esta muy bien, pero si no localizamos un Armadillomon que quiera acompañarnos no podemos continuar.

- Je, eso déjamelo a mi, Jun –Veemon sabe algo- Yo soy uno de los Digimon Antiguos que aun retienen el poder de la Armo Evolución. Si me dejas volver a la posada traeré una cosita que tenía mi otro entrenador. No necesitaremos que Armadillomon este presente.

- Bueno, en tus manos esta... –Junior medita- _Sus excusas para ver a Gatomon se hacen cada vez mas raras._

(Se reúnen en la playa del sector sur, y el dragón azul le trae una carta para su D-telite.)

- Venga, escaneala y pronto estaremos en el agua. (¡Allá va! *zas* ¡Armadillomon, la Coraza de Diamante!)

(Un Armadillomon espectral se materializa sobre el agua, que absorbe el poder de su Digihuevo y evoluciona.)

- ¡Armadillomon Armo-digivoluciona en... SUBMARIMON, de la Fiabilidad del Remolino!

- (0_0) Porras, ha funcionado... ¡No perdáis tiempo, Agumon, Guilmon, entrad en el D-telite vosotros también!

(El chico pilota el monstruo subacuático y regresa por mar hacia la Playa de Conchas, cerca de Ciudad Asuka.)

- (^_^) Que bien, con esto ya no habrá bolsa de agua que se me resista. *ascensión*

- ¡Eeeeh, Junior! (¿Kail?) Llegas a tiempo. Ya hemos jugado mucho rato, deberíamos ir volviendo a casa.

- Si, he vencido a los lideres de Seiryu y Suzaku, es hora de descansar. Que bien me ha venido aquel hackeo involuntario, así nos ha salido gratis. (Lucky Mouse...) ¿Oye, qué ha sido de Teddy? Hace horas que no le veo. ¡Tenemos que encontrarle de una vez!

- Teddy esta bien, esta Ciudad Asuka, en el Centro de Administracion. Al menos allí es donde me dijo que iba.

- _El cielo se ve muy raro... _–Junior se mosquea- _Espero que aquel fallo de sistema no fuera grave._

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión Tamers]

KAIL: ¡El sistema Matrix no funciona... así no podemos volver al Mundo Real!  
JUNIOR: Tendremos que entrar en el Centro de Administracion para buscar a Teddy.  
AGUMON: Solo los digimons sin entrenador pueden pasar. ¡Pero un disfraz también servira!  
KAIL: ¿Qué? Todo esto es por culpa de ese hacker... ese tal Lucky Mouse.  
JUNIOR: Nos vamos al salvaje oeste. ¡Para encontrar respuestas! En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'Teddy se ha perdido: Otra fiesta de trajes Digimon'. ¡Voy a ser el campeon!


	7. Otra fiesta de Trajes Digimon

TEDDY SE HA PERDIDO: OTRA FIESTA DE TRAJES DIGIMON

El grupo consiguió espantar a Zanbamon a base de hierbas olorosas, y entraron en la Ciudad Suzaku. Lucharon con la líder y su Shogungekomon para ganarse otra medalla, Greymon alcanzo la forma de Metalgreymon. Los brujos Digimon les ayudaron a llegar hasta el templo del Digihuevo de la Fiabilidad para invocar otro aliado, Submarinon.

(Ahora el niño de gorrita y la niña de coletas aguardan noticias en la sala de espera del Centro de Administracion.)

- ¡Hace rato que espero! –un tipo se altera- ¿Cuándo vamos a poder volver a casa, eh?

- Lo siento, aun no tenemos detalles... –responde una encargada.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –Kail pregunta- Ah... veo que el problema sigue pendiente.

(La gente discute, y una mujer de traje elegante aparece en un balcón, con sus guardias.)

- ¡Es la Maestra del Juego! / Parece que va a decir algo. / ¿Es mujer? No lo sabia... / ¡De grande quiero ser como ella!

- A todos los jugadores: Perdonen las molestias –anuncia la señora- El mantenimiento del sistema Matrix aun nos llevara un tiempo. Por tanto tengan paciencia hasta que todo se arregle. *reverencia*

- Bueno, no hay nada que hacer. / ¡Guay, podemos jugar mas rato! / Que lata, esperar sin hacer nada...

- Espero que acaben pronto. No podemos volver al Mundo Real... –Kail se preocupa.

- *Junior piensa* Huuum... empiezo a preguntarme si no será culpa de ese tal Lucky Mouse. (¿De Lucky Mouse?) Si, no se muy bien los detalles, pero Teddy me dijo que el famoso hacker Lucky Mouse había reaparecido. Ha podido ser cosa suya.

- ¿No será que Teddy ha entrado al Centro de Administracion a buscarle? ¡Agh, mira que es atolondrado!

- Yo también quiero preguntarle. Entremos de una vez y preguntemos por ambos.

(Por supuesto, uno no puede entrar allí como Pedro por su casa, un guardia les para.)

- Perdonen, solo personal autorizado a partir de aquí, vuelvan a la salida.

- *empujados* Jo, que bruscos. Espera, los digimons conocerán mejor que nosotros el lugar, les llamaremos.

- *pluf* Ah, hola de nuevo Junior. / ¿Pasa algo raro, Jun? / Guilmon tiene sueño...

- Hola chicos, os pedimos que nos digáis si sabéis como entrar al Centro de Administracion, esta muy vigilado.

- Er, bueno, los digimons pueden entrar y salir perfectamente mientras esperan a sus entrenadores, ¿no?

- ¡Buena pista Agumon! (^_^) Kail, tu Renamon esta en tu D-telite, ¿no? (Si.) No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Pero si vais todos juntos destacareis demasiado, si pudiéramos hacer que pareciera que sois familia... prefiero no tocar vuestros datos.

- Junior, saldré a la ciudad a ver si puedo pedirles el favor a otros digimons. Aunque no reconocerán a Teddy...

- Yo iré por otro lado. Sigo diciendo que mi idea de camuflarlos es buena, pero claro...

(Junior pasea por la plaza de la ciudad y alcanza a ver dos ancianos con disfraces de Agumon, y entonces...)

- ¡ESO ES! (¡Que susto!) Perdona Guilmon. ¡Pero la solución esta ahí! Necesitamos un disfraz de tela, ya esta.

- ¿Qué quieres, pequeño? –el viejo saluda- Ah, tu también quieres un disfraz. Etemon nos vendió este par.

- ¿Etemon? ¿El mismo Etemon que hacia trastadas en la ciudad no hace tanto? Vamos a por el... –Veemon corre.

(Recuerdan el sitio cerca de la cloaca donde le acorralaron, pero no esta allí: hay un tipo vestido de rockero.)

- ¿Un Etemon? Nah, no he visto a ninguno. Si no vienes a comprar mi mercancía piérdete.

- ¿Qué mercancía? (Trajes) Ah, perdona... ¿le parece que le hagamos promoción? Nos los presta y yo vendo.

- ¿No vamos a por Etemon? –Guilmon no lo pilla. (¡Etemon era este tipo disfrazado... por eso no peleaba!) ¡Ah!

(Ahora si lo pilla, y el niño se agencia un par de trajes Agumon talla infantil. Kail les espera en el centro.)

- Este es el plan: Kail y yo iremos con Agumon como parte de un grupo que se perdió y busca a sus compañeros.

- Bien, entonces tengo que fijarme en cosas sospechosas –Agumon lo confirma.

- Je, con esto parezco totalmente un Agumon –dice el niño. –¿Quieres que te llame 'hermano'? –responde el.

- Cerrad la bocaza, tontos –Kail se altera- ¿Quieres que nos pillen? Ah, yo tengo algo personal que mirar...

- Esta bien, luego nos reunimos. _¿Qué la pasa? Últimamente esta mucho mas rara._

(Junior y su colega naranja van por los pasillos disimulando como dos Agumon de una familia. Kail vuelve.)

- Psss, Junior. Llegas tarde. (¿Acabaste lo tuyo?) Er, bueno, si... ¿tu has visto a Teddy? (Ni rastro) Así que tu tampoco... pero dijo que iba al Centro de Administracion, tiene que estar por aquí. *mira* Vaya, por aquí no hemos mirado. ¡Seguro que esta dentro!

- *puerta* ¡Es la Maestra del Juego! Escóndete. ¡Y tu, Agumon! (¡Ya voy, hermano!)

- Por todos los cielos... ¿Qué estabais haciendo? –la señora sermonea- ¡Así no podemos seguir con el plan!

- Lo siento, estamos reforzando la búsqueda –dice un guarda- Le encontraremos, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

- Eh... ¿Por qué hay digimons aquí dentro? (¡Porras!) ¡Son sospechosos... detenerles!

(De poco ha valido el disfraz ante esos, así que se lo quitan y piden perdón por meterse.)

- ¿Qué estabais haciendo vosotros dos aquí merodeando? –sigue la jefa.

- Bueno, tan solo buscábamos a un amigo, Teddy.

- Ah, ya veo. Perdonar por arrestaros. También me preocupa vuestro Teddy... Lucky Mouse le habrá raptado.

- ¿Lucky Mouse ha estado aquí? –Junior se asusta.

- Es despreciable. ¡Pretende sabotear Digimon Online! Por su culpa hemos tenido esos fallos con el servidor.

- Pero la gente se estaba divirtiendo con Digimon Online... ¡Buagh, que tío mas chungo!

- Todo nuestro personal esta ocupado buscando a Lucky Mouse. ¿Podrías ayudarnos con este asunto?

- ¡Claro, cuente con nosotros! (Hemos oído que escapo al oeste...) ¡Voy a ir a trincarle!

(A la salida Kail ya no oculta su cara de preocupación y pide marcharse por su cuenta.)

- Junior, perdona... me he acordado que tengo algo que hacer. No me sigas, por favor.

- _Ah, por lo menos Renamon esta con ella. No se que bicho le ha picado, pero yo tengo amigos que me apoyan._

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión Tamers]

LISA: Ah, hola otra vez. ¡Soy yo, Lisa! ¿Ya has encontrado algún digimon verde?  
JUNIOR: Ja, le he ganado. ¡Hala, deme la medalla Byakko!  
NUMEMON: No vuelvaz por la Ciudaz Byakko... ¡y buzca la Torre del Ezpejizmo!  
LIDER: Si, la AOA nos echo de la ciudad, al Desierto de Mobius. Yo soy su líder...  
JUNIOR: Necesito mas datos sobre esos terroristas, y llevarme esa medalla oficial... En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'El desierto del engaño: El secreto de Numemon'. ¡Voy a ser el campeon!


	8. El secreto de Numemon

EL DESIERTO DEL ENGAÑO: EL SECRETO DE NUMEMON

Kail le aviso a Junior sobre el fallo en el sistema Matrix. Se metieron en el Centro de Administracion para buscar a Teddy disfrazados de digimons, pero la Maestra del Juego los pillo y les aviso de que Lucky Mouse, el hacker que había causado el problema, se había escapado al Sector Oeste. Ahora Junior desembarca en la desértica zona oeste...

- ¿Ese Lucky Mouse es malo? –pregunta Guilmon- ¡Si lo es, Guilmon ayudara a Juniormon a castigarle!

- Me alegra que estéis todos tan dispuestos. ¿Agumon? (¡Yo también, hermano!) ¿Qué me dices tu, Veemon?

(Veemon había estado callado, y esquiva la pregunta corriendo hacia el oasis cercano, ya que les guiaba.)

- Fue por aquí cuando mi otro entrenador dejo el juego. ¡Allí veo un humano... es Lisa!

- Ah, hola de nuevo. ¿Junior, verdad? ¿Has tenido suerte con el caso del digimon verde?

- No se que quieres que te diga... ahora vamos por un pez gordo: el hacker Lucky Mouse.

- Lucky Mouse... no me suena, pero estoy buscando alguien parecido. Ya sabes, tipos que hackean cosas.

- Son un fastidio, ¿verdad? No dejan que la gente normal se divierta. ¡Le voy a dar para el pelo!

- Suerte entonces. Ciudad Byakko esta mas hacia el oeste, pero no se ve muy acogedora.

(La rubia tiene razón: en la entrada hay unos soldados, y las calles están vacías salvo los digimons comerciantes.)

- Ya se que estamos en un idem, pero esto esta desierto. ¡Eh, guardias! (¿Qué quieres?) ¿Dónde esta la gente?

- Haciendo sus cosas. Estamos en una parte muy atareada del servidor, así que parece que no haya nadie.

- Buf, el líder debe ser terrible si todos están por ahí entrenando para vencerle. ¿Y donde esta? (¡Allá!)

(El chico entra en una construcción de piedra, la Cupula Byakko. Sigue viendo mas y mas guardas susurrando.)

- ¿Vas a por el líder? Es por aquí. / Je, este si parece fuerte... / Bah, si solo es un crio...

- ¿Usted es el líder? _Jo, parece un general del ejército._ Antes tengo una preguntilla que hacerle.

- ¡Primero luchamos! –el tipo no admite bromas- Las preguntas vendrán después. Si es que me ganas.

(Por toda respuesta apunta su D-telite y saca un Numemon, bastante dormido por cierto.)

- _Debe tener algún tipo de estrategia invencible si saca un Campeon tan débil._ ¡Hala, encárgate tu Agumon!

- ¡Agumon digivoluciona en... (Greymon) METAL GREYMON! *pose* ¡Giga Explosión!

- _Es lo que sospeche..._ –el general piensa- _Este crio es un as. En una batalla de verdad me habría destrozado..._

- (0_0) Rayos, la batalla mas rápida del mundo... hoy no era su día, ¿eh? (¡Jo, jo, si que eres fuerte, niño!) Vale, ahora que nos caemos tan bien... ¿Me responderá mi pregunta? (Dime.) Vine a este sector buscando al hacker Lucky Mouse. ¿Alguien lo conoce?

- No tengas prisa, primero ve a recoger tu medalla. Esta en ese cuarto, luego hablaremos mas tranquilamente.

(El chico entra a la habitación, que no tiene ningún mueble ni nada. Una trampilla se abre y cae a un sótano.)

- Agh, que trompazo... *mira* Si es una broma no ha tenido gracia. Tengo que salir de aquí, ¡chicos, ayudarme!

(Saca a sus compañeros del D-telite y le ayudan a buscar una salida de la gruta. Ve un balcón con guardias.)

- (¡Eeeh!) Ah, es uno de los presos. ¡Estate calladito ahí con los demás! Que lata tener que vigilar este hoyo.

- ¿Espera, que? Pero si aquí no hay nadie... ¡No soy un terrorista, se equivocan!

- ¿Cómo que no hay nadie? ¡No se puede huir de nuestra prisión, no trates de timarme!

- No nos va a ayudar... –Guilmon se lamenta- No quiero quedarme aquí para siempre...

- Tenemos que buscar una salida de esta gruta. Si entra aire quiere decir que habrá una.

- Dalo por hecho, hermano. Siempre podemos evolucionar y hacer una... –Agumon se prepara.

- No, eso sería muy ruidoso –Veemon señala- Por allí veo una luz. ¡Quitar esta piedra!

- *meneo* No zoy una piedra. (¡Un Numemon!) Ciudaz Byakko ez peligroza. El líder y todoz loz guardaz zon invazorez. Zi quierez ver al verdadero líder vete al Dezierto de Mobiuz, y buzca la Torre Ezpejizmo. Oz zacare por un pazadizo, pero no volvaiz por aquí.

(El moco verde les lleva por una cueva que les llega hasta afuera, en un valle rocoso.)

- La Torre Espejismo, mi otro entrenador me hablaba de ella. Decía que sus comercios eran muy valiosos.

- Supongo que era para premiar a entrenadores expertos. ¡Esta bien, iremos a esa Torre!

(Tras caminar lo que parecieron horas, y eso que el calor era artificial, llegaron a ver el edificio en la distancia.)

- ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Que hambre! –Guilmon acelera- ¡Cuando llegue voy a devorar pan!

- *Junior pregunta* ¿Eh? Ah, tu también caíste en la trampa de esos rufianes –responde un guarda- Buscan entrenadores fuertes para enfrentarlos a su líder falso y así se libran de cualquiera que pueda detenerles. Han invadido este sector oeste... ¡Son los de AOA!

- ¿QUEEE? –el niño de gorra flipa- ¿Pero esos bandidos no habían sido apresados? Se que lo vi por la tele...

- Parece que no. Un Numemon se metió en la gruta y nos libero, pero desde entonces no hemos podido volver.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Jun? –dice el azul. (¡Ver al líder!) El de verdad, ¿no? ¡Voy contigo, quizás haya pelea!

(Por tanto Jun y Veemon van al piso donde esta el verdadero líder, que viste un traje de tela gris sintética.)

- ¿Quién eres? *desgana* Déjame solo...

- Lider Byakko, tengo algo que pedirle... –Junior es firme.

- ¡Ah! *susto* ¡Nunca me cogeréis, no voy a perder ante un esbirro de la AOA por segunda vez! ¡Adelante!

(El tipo apunta su D-telite y saca a Metalmamemon. Junior y Veemon se han quedado pasmados...)

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión Tamers]

EXVEEMON: ¿Cómo quieres que evolucione? ¡Stingmon no esta aquí!  
JUNIOR: Es un plan tan estúpido que tiene que funcionar. ¡Carta leída!  
LISA: ¡AH! ¡Aparta, monstruo! ¡Junior, salva a la chica en peligrooo!  
KURT: Si, yo soy el hacker que habéis estado buscando. Me llamo Kurt.  
KAIL: ¿Kurt? Mi propio hermano... ha hecho todas esas barbaridades...  
JUNIOR: Veemon, no tenías que hacerlo todo solo. ¿Somos amigos o no? En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'La historia se complica: ¡Paildramon, salva a Kail!' ¡Voy a ser el campeon!


	9. ¡Paildramon, salva a Kail!

LA HISTORIA SE COMPLICA: ¡PAILDRAMON, SALVA A KAIL!

Junior llego a la Ciudad Byakko y lucho con su supuesto líder por una medalla. Los terroristas de la AOA le atraparon y un Numemon tuvo que sacarle de su prisión en una gruta. En el Desierto de Mobius por fin ha encontrado al verdadero jefe de la ciudad... pero solo va a tranquilizarlo y conseguir las respuestas que quiere si le vence antes.

- Veamos. 'Metalmamemon, Digimon androide tipo Datos, nivel Mega Campeon'. Pues vaya tela. ¡Veemon!

- Allá voy. ¡Veemon digivoluciona en... EXVEEMON! *vuela* ¡Laser X! *bzzz*

(¡Fallo! El laser ni siquiera roza al mini robot. Este vuela también y le da una zurra al dragón azul, que sufre.)

- ¡Ugh! *golpe* Aun me quedan mas trucos. (¡Si le coges en el aire esta perdido!)

- Estúpido. Metalmamemon ha aprendido de la otra vez, no va caer en el mismo truco.

(Hace caso y trata de cogerle, pero es como un mosquito mecánico, Exveemon solo le puede acertar muy de vez en cuando. El líder usa cartas también, y Junior entiende que si esto se convierte en batalla de desgaste no podrán ganar. Solo queda una posibilidad.)

- Tienes que hacer como Greymon. ¡Tu forma Mega Campeon puede darle un vuelco a la lucha!

- ¿Pero como? Stingmon no está aquí... (¡Rayos, es verdad!) No te preocupes, creo que resistiré un poco mas.

(Mientras el chico se pregunta donde están sus otros digimons, el dragón rememora algo que no puede olvidar.)

- _¿Tu eres Veemon... o sea, ESE Veemon? –Numemon pregunta._

- _¿Por qué lo dices? Ah, seguro que te impresione cuando luche con mi otro entrenador en el campeonato, ¿eh?_

- _Estoy seguro que eres el –sigue el moco verde- Quiero darte esto. Es una carta que lo es todo para mi..._

(Numemon saca una cierta carta con su lengua y Veemon la guarda, para luego meterla en el D-telite de Jun.)

- _Podría ser una trampa _–volvemos al presente- _Pero si no lo es, significa que nuestros problemas se acabaran._ ¡Jun! ¡Usa esta carta! *grita un código* Si confías en mi debes hacer lo que yo diga... el tipo que buscamos esta cerca. (¿QUE?) ¡Pero ahora luchemos!

- Bueno, tu mandas. ¡Carta leída: Stingmon, el Aguijon de Acero! *zas* ¿Ein? Es igual que con Armadillomon...

(Un Stingmon fantasmal aparece allí, y sus datos palpitan a la vez que Exveemon, cosa que activa el milagro.)

- ¡Exveemon... (Stingmon) ADN evolucionan en PAILDRAMON! _Si... resulta que yo tenía razón._

- ¿Un truco nuevo? –pregunta el líder- Esto es el colmo. ¡Dije antes que no voy a perder dos veces!

- ¡Bomba de Energía! –el robot vuela. –Eso ya no puede herirme. ¡Esgrima! *Paildramon lo raja en dos*

- Je, era una idea tan estúpida que tenía que funcionar... pensándolo bien, ya funciono antes con Submarimon.

- ¡Hermano! (¡Juniormon!) ¡Hemos oído jaleo aquí dentro, no sabíamos que estabas en mitad de un combate!

- Esto ya esta hecho. –dice el guerrero. (¡Garra Metálica!) Ese ha sido tu ultimo fallo... ¡Desintegrador Desesperado!

(Le dispara en todo el morro para detenerle, y tras agujerearle unos segundos esta para el arrastre, se rinde.)

- No pasa nada, chicos. Paildramon se ha encargado de todo, el líder ya esta calmado.

- No me rematas... ni me capturas. Ya veo que no eres de la AOA. Perdona por haberte confundido con ellos.

- Bah, no pasa nada. Pero eso quiere decir que el rumor es cierto: los tipos de la AOA...

- Si, vinieron un día y nos invadieron. Nos tenían presos en la gruta subterránea, pero Numemon nos libero.

- ¿Entonces Lucky Mouse tiene algo que ver con la AOA o va por libre? ¡Agh, que lio!

- No lo se. Si quieres saber lo que de verdad se cuece en Digimon Online tendrás que encontrarle otra vez. Es fácil verle por la Fabrica Dumdum. ¡Eh, espera! (¿Qué pasa?) Te olvidas la medalla. Al fin y al cabo me has vencido... y seguro que te hará falta.

- Ah, vale. (^_^) ¡Y van tres! Pero tenemos asuntos mas importantes que el campeonato ahora mismo, ¿no?

- Según ha dicho el hermano tenemos que volver cerca de Ciudad Byakko, a la fabrica.

- Juniormon me está enseñando muchos sitios curiosos. (^_^) ¡Vamos allá Juniormon!

(Dicho y hecho, el guerrero dragon se ofrece a llevar al niño rápidamente a través del desierto.)

- Paildramon, no tenías que hacerlo. Por cierto, es muy raro que no hayas vuelto a ser Veemon tras la lucha.

- Si, habrás gastado mucha energía en la lucha y en el viaje, pero no has bajado de nivel. –ese es Agumon.

- No tengo la culpa. Pero por favor, no me preguntéis. Si encontramos a mi antiguo entrenador todo se aclarara.

- ¡Paildramon, Numemon esta por allá! –Guilmon señala- Tenemos que saber que esta tramando.

(Han visto al moquillo correr por el patio de la fábrica, y penetra en ella. Siguen tras el, y pronto la búsqueda se convierte en una caza del zorro donde la presa conoce mucho mejor el terreno que ellos... salvo Paildramon. Tras perderle de vista, llegan a una sala.)

- Este es el guardián de la fábrica, HiAndromon. Necesitamos su permiso para alcanzar la zona mas profunda.

- 'HiAndromon, Digimon androide tipo Vacuna, nivel Hiper Campeon'. Jo, espero que no quiera bronca.

- Hay un gran peligro a partir de aquí –sentencia el- ¿Qué quieres de Numemon? Yo se donde se oculta, pero no puedo decírtelo así como así. A partir de este punto solo pueden entrar los fuertes. Si puedes, trata de vencerme.

- Me lo estaba temiendo. ¡Agumon, ayudanos! (¡Agumon digivoluciona en... (Greymon) METALGREYMON!

(Fue una lucha fugaz, pero durísima. Los amigos atacan a la vez con Brazo Tridente y la Esgrima, y el robot detiene ambos en seco con cada mano. Les tumba de un manotazo y prepara Rayo Atomico, que después de aclararse el humo no había conseguido detener a los buenos. Repiten la jugada, pero ahora con Giga Explosión y Desintegrador en su jeta.)

- Sois fuertes... pero además sois decididos. De ahí es donde viene el verdadero poder... correcto, podéis pasar.

- Uf, vámonos... antes de que cambie de idea. _Se que me has reconocido, Hiandromon. Por eso te doy gracias._

(Hum, el guerrero azul esta muy raro. Pasan a un pasadizo secreto que lleva a la cloaca y oyen gritos de mujer.)

- ¡Hay alguien en peligro! ¿Quién ha podido entrar aquí antes que nosotros? ¿Puedes aguantar, Metalgreymon?

(El saurio afirma que mantendrá la evolución un poco mas. Pronto ven al culpable de los gritos: la rubia Lisa.)

- Eres muy linda –Warumonzaemon ligando- Quiero que seas mi novia. Casate conmigo, porfa...

- ¡Nooo! No me gustan los monstruos. (¡Lisa!) ¡Es Junior... ven y ayuda a una dama en peligro!

- Eh, Warumonzaemon. Metete con uno de tu tamaño. (¡Giga Explosión! ¡Desintegrador Desesperado!)

(El osito siniestro sale volando hacia un rincón, y aquí es cuando Agumon ya no puede mas y vuelve a ser el.)

- Ay Junior, eres un cielo. (¿Que haces aquí?) ¿Cómo? Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo, ¿no?

- Seguro que amboz veniaiz a verme a mi –Numemon interrumpe- Eh, tranquiloz. Liza, mira, zoy yo. *zas*

- (0_0) ¡Juniormon, el Numemon ha digivolucionado en humano! No entiendo nada...

- No me des esos sustos, Lucky Mouse. Sabía que la pista era 'digimon verde', pero te has pasado de discreto.

- ¿QUEEE? –Junior flipa- Entonces el digimon verde de Lisa era Numemon, que era también Lucky Mouse...

- Y además era mi antiguo entrenador –remata Paildramon. (¡Yo lo flipo!) ¿No tienes nada que decirnos?

- No me importaba que Lisa me viera, pero este chiquillo ha conseguido devolverme a mi Veemon. A pesar de que te dije que no volvieras por Ciudad Byakko. Es peligroso quedarse por aquí, entremos a mi guarida. Enseguida te dejo como nuevo, Veemon.

(Cumple su promesa y les mete a un escondrijo con ordenadores y archivadores, luego desevoluciona a Veemon.)

- Vaya, que descanso. Así que estabas escondido, ¿eh? No te culpo por tener que dejarme en la estacada.

- Con esto Veemon ya esta registrado a mi nombre. *mira* Jo, es la mismísima guarida de Lucky Mouse. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Teddy? La Maestra del Juego nos dijo que el terrible Lucky Mouse le tenía como rehén. (¡Si, el hermano y yo estamos buscándole!)

- Teddy... ah, será ese chico que descubrió mi cuenta y quiso contactar conmigo. Pues no, no soy yo el que le ha secuestrado. ¡Fueron los de la AOA! (¡Porras!) La Maestra es miembra de la AOA, o estaría mejor decir que toda la Sucursal de Magami es la AOA. Tienen muchos infiltrados en el Servidor Asuka. Por eso tuve que dejar atrás a Veemon.

- ¡Esta tipa me ha mentido! ¡Tengo que salvar a Teddy! ¿Tu sabes que pretende la AOA?

- Por lo pronto invadir Digimon Online. Desde aquí podrán hackear toda la red mundial...

- Malas noticias... –opina Lisa- Todos los ordenadores del mundo estarían en sus garras.

- Para impedírselo tuve que sabotear el sistema. Nadie podrá entrar o salir de este servidor.

- ¡Jua ja ja! –retumba una voz- ¡Me habéis dado problemas, pero gracias a ese crio ya estoy en línea!

(Algo pasa, unos soldados como los de Ciudad Byakko entran en la guarida secreta y tienen a Kail presa.)

- ¡KAIL! (¡Junior... Kurt!) ¿Kurt? ¿Entonces el hermano de Kail que desapareció...?

- Si, me llamo Kurt, el hermano mayor de Kail. Se puso ese mote para que pudiera reconocerla en el juego.

- ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado, villanos? –Guilmon gruñe- ¡Hemos pasado de todo para venir!

- Hemos seguido al crio desde que salió de Ciudad Asuka. Ella también le seguía, hasta que la atrapamos. (¡Soltarla!) Ja, ja, no tengas tanta prisa, muchacho. Primero devuelve lo que nos robaste y tal vez nos lo pensemos. (Grrr, esta bien... *digihuevo* Ahí os va.)

(El hacker saca el huevo de su d-telite y lo transfiere al del soldado. Un paso atrás, este empuja a Kail hacia su hermano. Pero saca un arma y apunta a la pelirrosa, Kurt se tira por instinto a bloquear el disparo y tras un fogonazo de luz lo convierte... en un cerdo.)

- ¡Ja, que conmovedor! (¿Le convirtió en Digimon?) Os vamos a convertir a todos en Oinkmons y meteros en jaulitas, jo, jo. ¿A quien voy a cargarme ahora, eh? (¡No vamos a dejarte!) ¡Entrometidos, quitaros de en medio! *rayo* Esto no sirve contra digimons, pero aun así les hace mucho daño. ¿Dónde estaba? *clic* ¡Mierda, me quede sin pilas!

- ¡Agumon, Veemon, gracias! (Estamos fritos...) ¡Ahora estamos tu y yo solos, rata!

- Gracias a ellos Juniormon aun puede luchar. ¡Yo también! *gruñe* Vamos a vencerles!

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión Tamers]

GROWLMON: ¡Soltar a Kail, pandilla de malvados!  
KAIL: Kurt, que te han hecho... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti ahora? ¿Qué?  
JUNIOR: ¡Jobar, los de la AOA han tomado la Ciudad Asuka cuando no mirábamos...!  
DATAMON: No podéis pasar por aquí... ni aunque os trajerais a Etemon.  
JUNIOR: La habitación secreta de la Maestra del Juego... pero ella no esta por ningún lado. En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'Vence a la Maestra de Juego: lucha contra Persiamon'. ¡Voy a ser el campeon!


	10. Lucha contra Persiamon

VENCE A LA MAESTRA DE JUEGO: LUCHA CONTRA PERSIAMON

El Metalmamemon del líder de Byakko le dio buenos disgustos a Exveemon, pero tras una jugada muy arriesgada consiguió evolucionar a Paildramon por si solo. Con otra medalla en las manos, el grupo encontró a Lucky Mouse... que era el hermano perdido de Kail, Kurt. Cuando Junior estaba consiguiendo respuestas, ¡los de la AOA atacan!

- No importa quedarme sin el rayo transmutador –el soldado amenaza- Aun puedo usar un Digimon para ganar.

- ¡Si queréis bronca tendréis que pasar por encima de mi... y de Guilmon! *zas* ¡Dispositivo de Evolución!

- ¡Guilmon digivoluciona en... GROWLMON! (¡Sal y haz tu trabajo, Monzaemon!)

- Jun, ese rayo nos ha quitado la fuerza, no podemos ayudarte... –los otros se lamentan.

- Juniormon y yo nos bastamos, ya es hora de que me haga valer. ¡Atención, su nivel es mayor que el mío!

- 'Monzaemon, Digimon muñeco tipo Vacuna, nivel Mega Campeon'. Tienes razón... tendrás que emplearte.

(Como no tiene acceso a sus propios Mega Campeones esto se va a poner interesante. Pero el osito no es tan fuerte como debiera, estando en un lugar cerrado no puede usar Ataque Mágico. Growlmon aprovecha y lo raja con Hoja de Hueso, luego lo chamusca con su rayo.)

- ¡Llama de Combustion! *¡FUOOM!* (¡No puede ser! ¡Pagareis por esto!) ¡Si, huye, o lo lamentaras!

- Gracias Junior... otra vez me has salvado el pellejo. –Lisa agradece.

- Pero Kurt... cuando pensé que le había encontrado al fin... –Kail se lamenta. (¿No tenias a tu propio Digimon?) Renamon fue lo primero que me quitaron en un descuido. Dicen que es especial, que no pueden permitir que los digimons bendecidos por la Carta Azul corran sueltos, serian un peligro para 'la señora Persiamon'. Lo siento, no se mas.

- Vale, esta decidido. ¡Voy a volver a la Ciudad Asuka! ¡Rescatar a Teddy y zurrar a la Maestra del Juego!

- Y nosotros también, hermano. / Ahora eres mi entrenador, Jun. / Guilmon quiere ir con vosotros.

- Yo estaré contigo –se une Lisa- Pero no quiero que la gente se asuste, tendremos que operar de incognito.

- Déjamelo a mi. Volveremos a la ciudad en Submarimon. (Como se te ocurra perder... ¡no te perdonare!)

(Esta Kail, siempre tan animosa. El niño de la gorra vuelve por mar hacia la ciudad y ve que es un avispero.)

- Rayos. Han tomado la ciudad de la forma mas tonta: cuando yo no miraba. –Junior se queja.

- Eh, hermano... recuerdo que las cloacas donde estaba Etemon dan hacia el rio que se ve desde este puente.

- Ah, bien pensado –le felicita- Podemos hacer el camino inverso con Submarimon y entrar por los sótanos.

(Siguen la idea del saurio naranja y pronto ven una compuerta enorme, al lado de una sala de maquinas.)

- Grrr, parece que lo han previsto. –Guilmon gruñe. –No, fíjate, Jun: el encargado es un Digimon. –dice el azul.

- 'Datamon, digimon androide tipo Virus, nivel Mega Campeon'. Supongo que no serás bueno y nos ayudaras...

- Bzzz. ¿Quién eres? Nadie pasa por aquí sin permiso. ¿Es que pretendes luchar conmigo, eh?

- Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Chicos, poneros en posición. (¡Agumon digivoluciona en... GREYMON / ¡Veemon digivoluciona en... EXVEEMON! / ¡Guilmon digivoluciona en... GROWLMON!) Tenemos que pasar por ahí, ¡no importa lo que digas!

(Al igual que con Hiandromon, la batalla fue corta pero furiosa. Los tres dinosaurios de colores se turnan dando zarpazos y disparando, Datamon pierde una lucha de desgaste. Antes de recargarse les pide un Pase de Personal del juego para abrir la compuerta.)

- Perdona Juniormon, parece que la fuerza no era la solución. (No pasa nada.) ¿Cómo vas a abrir el portón?

- Eh Jun, no tengo que recordarte que mi antiguo entrenador es un hacker famoso, ¿no?

- ¡Kurt! Su guarida estaba llena de terminales y archivos. Algo encontraremos por allí.

(Vuelven rápidamente a la guarida –todo lo rápido que es un viaje intercontinental- y abordan a las chicas.)

- Mala noticia, chicas. No puedo entrar en Asuka por la puerta de delante, y la de atrás necesita una... 'llave'.

- (¡Oink oink!) ¿Qué dices Kurt? –su hermana le oye- Si quieres un Pase de Personal mi hermano lo tendrá.

- Seguro que si, pequeña –Lisa rebusca- Trato de encontrar algo útil, pero no hay forma de buscar nada en este lio. No, no veo ningún pase ni nada parecido. ¿Puedes ir a buscar a mis compañeros? Se llaman Keith y Nick. Ahora están investigando en el sector sur.

- ¡Si, los conozco! –grita el chico- Tienes razón, con mas gente buscaremos mas rápido.

- Están poniendo en común sus investigaciones terroristas en una gruta submarina, esta en Ciudad Suzaku.

(Y esta vez, el digimon de mar trae a Junior a una cueva oculta bajo la Ciudad Suzaku.)

- ¿Quieres hacer tu trabajo por una vez? –Nick sermonea- ¡Solo te has dedicado a jugar desde que llegamos!

- Je, es cierto... –Keith confiesa- Pero es parte de mi plan, seguro que querrán apresar a los entrenadores fuertes.

- No engañas a nadie. ¡A partir de ahora lo haremos a mi manera!

- ¡Anda ya! Yo soy un espíritu libre. ¡Quiero libertad! (Eh, Keith.) Ah, eres tu, chaval... ¿quieres otra pelea?

- No, mira, vengo de parte de Lisa. (¡De Lisa! ¡Cuéntanos todo!) *Nick se emociona*

- Así que rayos transmutadores... –Keith medita- Me temo que han llegado a una fase muy avanzada de su proyecto. No solo tienen el poder de convertir a los humanos en inofensivos Oinkmons. También pueden insuflar ADN de digimon en sus hombres.

- ¡Es una abominación! (ò_ó)# Ahora ni siquiera los usan como armas, directamente se convierten en ellos!

(Conduce a los dos hombretones hasta la base secreta, por el camino le dan mas datos sobre la gran jefaza.)

- Esta bien chicos –Lisa mangonea- Nick, ponte a buscar un pase en los archivos de esa terminal. Keith, tu busca entre los documentos impresos. ¡Venga, ligeritos! (Si, señora.) No te preocupes Junior, con estos dos borricos ayudando acabaremos enseguida.

- ¿Y quien has dicho que eran? (Oh, solo unos colegas del trabajo.) Siii, claaaro. (¬_¬)

- Junior, si es verdad lo que dicen... esa Persiamon que tiene la Maestra será terrible...

- Tranquila Kail, este mozo se encarga –dice Nick- ¡Lisa, ya lo tengo! Uf, cuando se pone tan mandona...

- ¡Mola, ya tengo el pase! Voy a ponérselo a Datamon en las narices. Y no, lo siento... no hay Digimon que sea invencible. (¡Diselo, hermano!) Entre todos hemos conseguido cosas imposibles antes. Esta vez Guilmon será el que marque la diferencia. (Jun te esta haciendo la pelota...)

(Por tanto el reptil rojo se pone... un poco mas rojo. Vuelven a la ciudad y ahora si que entran sin problema. Como saben que la jefaza tiene un Digimon potente se ocupan de marcar la estrategia y de dejar al amigo de la Carta Azul para cuando sea necesario.)

- Los demás nos han dicho que Persiamon le teme a los digimons de Carta Azul. Por lo tanto Guilmon es clave.

- Yo me ocupo de ese pasillo, hermano –dice Agumon- Evolucionare y les dejare para el arrastre.

- Ah, si no te importa, Jun... –Veemon guiña- Déjame en nivel Mega Campeon antes de irte.

- Ah, por supuesto. (- ¡Agumon digivoluciona en... (Greymon) METAL GREYMON!)

- ¡Veemon digivoluciona en EXVEEMON! (Stingmon) ADN evolucionan en PAILDRAMON! (¡Separaros, ya!)

(Los dos compañeros se encargan de los primeros pisos, forrados de Guardromons y Tankmons enemigos.)

- Mientras ellos distraen las migajas tu y yo iremos a por la barra de pan. (Me gusta esa comparacion.)

(Antes de llegar a la zona principal se cruzan con un digimon Infantil, un tal Venmon.)

- Gubi... Digimon... eres un Digimon... responde...

- (?_?) ¿Qué? –Junior confuso- Es un Digimon que no había visto nunca... aparta, voy a por los malos.

- ¿Gubi? ¿Que es ser malo? *pausa* Yo como Digimons, para volverme fuerte... GUBI!

(Se tira a chupar la sangre de Guilmon, pero se le sacude con Rompe-rocas, y le espanta con Bola de Fuego.)

- Juniormon, huelo humanos yendo por allá. (Pero ese bicho se escapa... y los demás no han vuelto...)

(Decide arriesgarse y acierta: tras cruzar ese pasillo ve una prisión con personal, con el Doctor Kadomatsu y...)

- ¡TEDDY! (¡Junior!) ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde esta tu d-telite y tu Patamon?

- Están en esa mesa, tranquilo. ¡Tío, la Sucursal Magami es parte de la AOA! (Si, ya me había dado cuenta.) Estos guardas no sabían que los terroristas estaban en el meollo. La gran jefa tiene un Persiamon o algo así, que nunca ha sido vencida. Nunca, pero nunca NUNCA. El doc sospechaba algo, y ha investigado junto a ese Guilmon para vencerla.

- Los lideres de las ciudades y el personal investigador estábamos tan ciegos como tu... pero eso acabo –el doc habla- A pesar de que han jugado con el camino de la Evolución hay una raza de Digimons inmune a sus rayos transmutadores. ¡Tienes que expulsarles!

- Si, ya se, los Digimons de Carta Azul... Vale, enseguida os ayudo, en cuanto termine con la Maestra del Juego le diré a unos amigos que vengan a liberaros. Ahora tengo que reunirme con Agumon y Veemon. Si veis que tardo, Teddy, saca a Patamon y escapad.

- Así que por eso el señor Kadomatsumon no me dejaba salir nunca de la ciudad... –el dino rojo comprende.

(Pero se fue para ayudar a Junior y ahora será el salvador de todos. Llegan al cuarto de la jefa.)

- Vale, aquí fue el ultimo lugar donde la vi... pero es un callejón sin salida. ¿Ahora que?

[música de preview de siguiente episodio versión Tamers]

MAESTRA: En efecto, Venmon va a conquistar el mundo. ¡Jua jua jua!  
JUNIOR: ¡Que te lo has creído! ¿Ein? Eso es trampa. ¡Les ha devuelto a nivel Infantil!  
GROWLMON: ¡Growlmon no se rinde! Juniormon, tengo que ponerme a su altura...  
LISA: Somos de la Policía Internacional. ¡Que nadie se mueva, estáis todos detenidos!  
JUNIOR: Entonces estamos todos atrapados... la única salida esta en el sector norte. En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'La ganadora es la Carta Azul: el ciber-policía Wargrowlmon'. ¡Voy a ser el campeon!


	11. El ciberpolicia Wargrowlmon

LA GANADORA ES LA CARTA AZUL: EL CIBER POLICÍA WARGROWLMON

Junior y Growlmon pudieron espantar al soldado de la AOA que había asaltado la gruta secreta y supieron donde estaba Teddy. Los amigos tuvieron que vencer a Datamon en la cloaca y tomar prestado el pase de Kurt para entrar a la Ciudad Asuka, ahora sitiada. Tras hacer limpieza de esbirros y salvar presos, Junior se las ve con un cuarto cerrado.

- Eeeeh... vamos a ver... esos cuadros me dan mal rollo... ¿y por que tienen todos una letra marcada?

(Por supuesto, eso le hace pensar en alguna palabra legible. Tras unos segundos la pone en comun.)

- ¡Ya se! Es la única que se entiende. MONSTER. *teclea* ¡Ja, se abrió un pasadizo!

- Juniormon, los otros ya han terminado su misión y vienen con nosotros... les huelo.

- *llegan* ¡Hermano, Guilmon! Hemos espantado a los soldados / Ya solo queda su jefa, ¡Vamos, Jun!

(Entran por el pasadizo y ven como el salvaje Venmon pasa por delante de unos guardas.)

- ¿Eh? ¡Tu eres el crio de la otra vez! No vas a pasar por aquí. ¡Salir ya, Maildramons!

- 'Maildramon, Digimon maquina tipo Vacuna, nivel Armo'. Vaya forma de ensuciar el Digihuevo del Milagro.

(Agumon y Veemon vuelven a sus formas Perfectas y atosigan a los dos Maildramon, los guardas huyeron.)

- Se acabaron los obstáculos. ¡Ahora a por la Maestra! ¿Eh? ¿Ese no es el bicho de antes?

(La Maestra esta metiendo a Venmon en un tele-transportador y hablando con una cierta figura por ordenador.)

- Jua jua jua... –la voz se regocija- El experimento de fusión ha sido un éxito. Empieza la Operación Sigma. A pesar de que nuestros planes fueron retrasados por el tal Lucky Mouse, nos hemos recuperado... ¡Venmon, ven a mi! *bzzz* Pronto dará comienzo...

- ¡Eh, Maestra! ¿Con quien hablaba? ¿Con el jefe de la AOA quizás? –Junior es chulo.

- Tu eres el niño de la otra vez... *bufido* ¿Qué quieres de mi?

- ¡Pues patearte el culo, que mas! ¡Y luego me dirás que es lo que traman los de la AOA!

- ¿Crees que puedes vencerme? *risita* Niño estúpido. ¡Vas a ver mi FORMA digimon!

- ¿Qué ha dicho? (?_?) No lo pillo. ¡Da igual, Metalgreymon, Paildramon, prepararos!

(Los dos Mega Campeones se ponen en posición de combate, y la señora del traje saca un d-telite oscurecido.)

- ¡Hiper Bio Evolución! *transforma* ¡Bio-Persiamon! Je, de esta no saldréis, nadie lo ha conseguido jamás.

- ¡Seremos los primeros, hermano! ¡Giga Explosión! / Pagaras por lo de Kurt. ¡Desintegrador Desesperado!

(Así que esa era la terrible Persiamon. La misma jefaza, con ADN digimon insuflado. Junior no puede reprimir su disgusto. Pero tiene fama por algo: le da guerra a los dos grandullones, elige bien sus golpes, y los remata con su técnica del Atropello: unos segundos de baile embrujador y unos zarpazos invisibles que hacen des-evolucionar.)

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no vale! Les ha devuelto al nivel Infantil. ¡Guilmon, únete a ellos o veo que lo pasaremos mal!

- ¡Agumon digivoluciona en GREYMON! / ¡Veemon digivoluciona en... EXVEEMON!

- Y para ti, una carta sabrosa. ¡Dispositivo de Evolución! (¡Guilmon digivoluciona en... GROWLMON!)

- Que tontos. ¿Por qué creéis que no he perdido nunca? *¡PAF!* (¡Urgh!) No dejare que evoluciones ante mi.

- Esto va mal, hermano... nos lo han vuelto a hacer. / Nos hemos quedado sin fuerzas... Jun, ayuda a Guilmon...

- A mi no podrás hacerme lo mismo. ¡Hoja de Hueso! *¡ras!* El poder de la Carta Azul me protege.

- Ya lo veo, insolente... pero si no puedes superar el nivel Campeon eres igual de inútil.

- _Que idea mas gorda se me está ocurriendo_ –Junior piensa- ¡Agumon, Veemon, coger esta carta entre dos!

(Obedecen y la Carta Azu se ilumina después de chupar la energía restante de esos dos.)

- ¿Que...? (0_0) ¡El crio TIENE la Carta Azul! No os lo permitiré. *ataca* (Quieta ahí. ¡Llama de Combustion!)

(El golpe quema el culito de la pantera y les da tiempo de sobra para probar la nueva evolucion.)

- ***Matrix-Evolution*** (¡FUUM!) ¡Growlmon digivoluciona en... WARGROWLMON!

- ¡NOOO! (0_0) Mira que me ocupe en persona de encerrar a los digimons con el poder de Carta Azul...

- ¡Ahora estas perdida, bruja! Vas a perder por primera y última vez. (¡Desintegrador...) ¡ATOMICOOO!

(El chaval lo vive. Se mete en la película. El tremendo rayo desintegrador desguaza a la mujer pantera.)

- (x_x) Nooo... es imposible... Persiamon no puede perder... *desmayo*

- Ah, parece que llegamos tarde –se oye una voz- ¡O muy a tiempo! (¡Junior, tío, como me alegro de verte!)

(Las voces son Lisa y Teddy, que llegan con sus compañeros humanos y digitales.)

- Rindase ya, Maestra del Juego –Nick saca carnet- ¡Ahora tenemos pruebas! ¡Somos la Policía Internacional!

- ¿Ein? ¿Lisa y los otros eran agentes de la Internacional? –Momentazo Davis del niño.

- En efecto, perdona por no poder decírtelo antes –Lisa le habla- Pero gracias a ti hemos resuelto el caso. Bien, despertad a esa tipa para interrogarla y devolvamos a Kurt a la normalidad. *meneos* ¡Habla! ¿Qué pretenden los altos cargos de la AOA?

- Je... llegáis tarde –sentencia ella- Nuestro plan no se ha detenido, de hecho empieza ahora...

- *Teddy teclea* ¡Ay no! La red de Fibra Optica está siendo invadida, ¡Míralo!

- Ja, os lo dije. Todas las redes informáticas le pertenecerán a la AOA. ¡Venmon destruira el mundo! (¿Venmon? Ese es el que me cruce antes...) Si usa la red de Fibra Optica puede fusionarse con cualquier maquina. Lucky Mouse nos robo el digihuevo y casi consigue destruirle, pero ya veis. ¡Será vuestro fin!

- ¿Qué hacemos? –Nick gruñe- La AOA tiene la sartén por el mango, maldita sea...

- Lo primero es contactar con el Mundo Real –sigue Lisa- Si cortamos la Fibra Optica su plan se hunde. He oído alguna vez que hay una cámara de emergencia en el sector norte. No se si funcionara, pero no vamos a dejar que en la AOA rían los últimos.

- ¡Y tu aquí quietecita mientras! –Junior amenaza. –Tío, me pregunto que estará pasando en el Mundo Real...

(Cortamos la escena a la calle del primer episodio, un presentador de TV da la noticia.)

- ''Noticia reciente: Al parecer la red de Fibra Optica esta fuera de servicio. La Policía Internacional cree que es obra de la AOA y están investigando el suceso. Aunque si la red sigue inactiva mucho mas tiempo habrá problemas graves en la ciudad.''

- ¿Qué? ¿También el Digimon Online? –un niño lo ve- ¡Que lata, yo quería ir a jugar!

- Si que es un problema –piensa un tipo- Si el sistema Matrix no puede acceder a sus servidores, entonces no pueden volver al Mundo Real. ¿Quién estará detrás de tanto ciber-terrorismo? Creí que ya habían trincado a los mafiosos de la AOA...

(Volvemos al mostrador principal de Ciudad Asuka. Junior se está marchando ya con sus tres colegas.)

- Bueno, habrá que ir al sector norte a probar esa salida de emergencia. (¡Siii, vamos!)

- *Teddy le alcanza* ¿Cómo piensas llegar? No hay carreteras que vayan allá, tampoco Submarimon servirá...

- Ag, ya se me ocurrirá algo... (Piensa, hermano. / Que rabia no poder volar... / ¿Lo hice bien, Juniormon?)

- Sabes, he oído algo de los guardas aprisionados –sigue Teddy- Digmon sería capaz de llevarte al sector norte a través de la Placa Madre. Pero claro, necesitas el Digihuevo del Conocimiento, y ese solo existe en el Servidor Amaterasu. No será fácil, estará repleto de esbirros de la AOA.

- Porras... eh, espera. ¿Cómo llegaron ellos desde el Servidor Amaterasu? *medita* ¡Ja, los soldados de la Ciudad Byakko! Fueron los primeros en aparecer, ellos sabrán algo. ¡Entonces empezare por el sector oeste! Tu quédate investigando aquí por si acaso.

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión Tamers]

GENERAL: Si, usamos un digimon vehículo para infiltrarnos y conquistar Asuka...  
JUNIOR: ¡Tenemos que ir al Servidor Amaterasu y llevarnos el Digihuevo Conocimiento!  
ZANBAMON: Ah, chico, cuanto tiempo. ¡Vas a luchar conmigo! Y sin trampitas.  
SUZAKU: Este hoyo en el sistema llega hasta Ciudad Amaterasu... porfa, ten cuidado.  
JUNIOR: Si, me acuerdo del incidente en la góndola. ¡Es el mismo digimon de antes! En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'Rival viejo, servidor nuevo: el ultimo viaje de Bulbmon'.


	12. El ultimo viaje de Bulbmon

RIVAL VIEJO, SERVIDOR NUEVO: EL ULTIMO VIAJE DE BULBMON

Junior encontró el escondite de la Maestra del Juego y lucho contra ella. Persiamon era capaz de hacer perder su evolución a los guerreros de Junior, pero la Carta Azul le salvo al mantener la forma de Growlmon y además subir a Wargrowlmon. Lisa llego al lugar y arresto a los miembros de la AOA presentes. Ahora el grupo sigue su investigación.

(Hoy nos reunimos con Junior y compañía en la prisión de Ciudad Byakko, el líder le muestra sus prisioneros.)

- ¡Grrr, tu eres ese maldito crio! –el general le reconoce- ¿A que has venido aquí?

- ¡Quiero que me digáis como os metisteis en este servidor tan a la chita callando!

- ¿Eso quieres saber? Jo, jo... fue gracias al digimon vehículo diseñado por la AOA... nos infiltramos en este servidor pilotando a Bulbmon! Es una bestia magnifica que puede atravesar la barrera que separa los servidores. Aunque se descontrolo cuando llegamos aquí. Ese Lucky Mouse puso un cortafuegos, ¡Bulbmon enloqueció y nos apeo en marcha! Por eso invadimos Ciudad Byakko en primer lugar.

- ¿Dónde esta ese monstruo ahora?

- ¡Eso querría saber yo! Seguro que aun sigue enloquecido y haciendo agujeros allí por donde pasa. Si no consigues controlarle nunca llegaras al Servidor Amaterasu. ¡No tiene nada que hacer, canijo!

- Pues tengo que encontrarle... espera, si que me encontré una vez. ¡Fue en el sector sur!

- Hace poco que me había unido a ti, Juniormon. Recuerdo que era un monstruo gordo y con tentaculos.

- Tiene razón, hermano. Nos bloqueo yendo en la vagoneta. / Jo, Jun, ya tengo ganas de encontrarle otra vez.

(Toman a Submarimon y vuelven a la ciudad de chozas flotantes, Suzaku. Sienten por el camino un terremoto.)

- ¡Guaaa, eso ha sido tremendo! Entrad a la choza de la líder y preguntad a todos los que veáis por el monstruo.

- ¿Buscas a la líder? –habla una Floramon bailona- No esta aquí, se fue a investigar ese terremoto. (Así que lo han notado aquí también.) Dijo que oyó algo raro, como ruidos hechos por un digimon maquina. Es algo muy raro... si la buscas estará en el templo.

- ¿El templo? –Veemon comprende- Ah, el Templo Selvatico, esta cerca del territorio de los Musyamon.

(Retroceden camino hasta el templo en cuestión, allí encuentran algo que todos hubieran preferido ignorar.)

- Vaya, nos encontramos de nuevo, chaval. (¡Zanbamon!) Al menos te acuerdas de mi nombre. ¡Luchemos!

- Zanbamon, no seas maleducado, estamos haciendo una misión de mucha importancia.

- ¿Qué dices, rojito? Me da que queréis escaquearos. Sabéis que no podéis vencerme sin usar trampitas.

- ¿Qué? ¡Y un jamón! –Veemon esta bravo- Agumon, seguro que tu también le tienes ganas tras aquella vez.

- La verdad, si. Le diste un disgusto a Guilmon, eres un abuson. ¡Hermano, déjame zurrarle!

- No somos como antes, Zanbamon –Junior le avisa- Espero que no te importe que los tres luchen a la vez.

- ¡Jua, jua, gallinitas! Me da igual tres que treinta, ni siquiera sois ya Hiper Campeones.

- Vamos allá. ¡Agumon digivoluciona en (Greymon) METAL GREYMON! / ¡Veemon digivoluciona en... EXVEEMON (Stingmon) ADN evolucionan en... PAILDRAMON! / ***Matrix Evolution***¡Guilmon digivoluciona en... (Growlmon) WARGROWLMON!

(Batalla mortal. Los tres Mega Campeones se turnan dando golpes cercanos o de lejos con sus especiales. Junior les apoya con cartas desde la banda. Parece que no, pero el samurái empieza a sudar. Cada vez pega menos fuerte... y el guerrero azul le enlaza.)

- ¡Esgrima! *chas* Ja, le tengo enlazado como un ternero. (¡Giga Explosión! / ¡Desintegrador Atomico!)

- *¡BROUUUM!* ¡Aaaarg! Quien me iba a decir... que estos mequetrefes me iban a dejar... por los suelos...

- (0_0) Uf, este no se levantara otra vez en un tiempo. Aunque solo sea por la paliza que se ha llevado, claro.

- Al fin le hemos dado su merecido a ese abuson, Juniormon. (¡Si, el hermano es el mas mejor entrenador!)

- *rugido* ¿Ein? –Veemon se gira- Ese ruido venia de mas al fondo, hacia los sótanos.

(Siguen sus orejas y bajan a los sótanos del templo de piedra y maderas. Pronto ven a la bailonga caribeña.)

- ¡No, quietos! –la líder les para- No puedes bajar allá abajo. ¿No ves lo que hay allí?

(Se refiere a un agujero en la pared, que comunica con un lugar lleno de cables y chips: es la Placa Madre.)

- Es un fallo de seguridad... como un agujero en nuestra red –sigue ella- Eso es lo que esta causando temblores...

- Ese rugido lo he oído antes... en la góndola. ¡Tiene que ser Bulbmon! ¿Si entro por aquí llegare a Amaterasu?

- ¡He dicho que no puedes ir! –ella insiste- No sabes lo que hay allí. ¡Es peligroso! No quiero que haya heridos.

- Como líder del sector sur entiendo que quieras nuestra seguridad –el niño esta serio- ¡Pero tengo que ir! ¿No has oído lo que pasa con la AOA? ¡Si no hacemos algo rápido la cosa se pondrá peor!

- Si me lo pones así... –suspiro de ella- Pero si sucede algo peligroso volved enseguida.

- Ah, ya que estamos... Lider Suzaku. ¿Tu sabes donde esta la cámara de emergencia del sector norte?

- Si te refieres al sistema Matrix para emergencias esta en el sótano mas profundo de la Mina Kulon. Pero necesitas las cuatro medallas de los lideres para abrir los seguros. (Ah, sabia que algo así pasaría...) Es un lugar de seguridad estrictísima, supongo que lo entiendes.

- ¡En marcha Jun! Solo hay que seguir derecho hasta que encuentres otro agujero igual.

(El dragoncito azul lo ve muy fácil, pero tras un rato de deambular por un paisaje lleno de circuitería...)

- (¡GRUR!) ¡La leche! (0_0) ¡Bulbmon esta a tiro, chicos! No tengo que deciros lo que hay que hacer, ¿no? (¡Agumon digivoluciona en GREYMON! / ¡Veemon digivoluciona en EXVEEMON! / ¡Guilmon digivoluciona en GROWLMON!) Tenemos que desguazarle.

(Pues si se lo has dicho... o sea. Esta vez no tienen que evolucionar a tope, la estrategia de la vez anterior les funciona muy bien. Aunque al estar en sitio cerrado los tentáculos son mas peligrosos. Junior ordena un combo triple que destroza la carcasa del monstruo.)

- Agh... ya esta. *soplido* Solo nos queda ver a donde conduce el agujero. Prepararos para cualquier cosa...

- Eh, hermano... este sótano se me hace familiar. Creo que estamos en la posada de la Gatomon del lago.

- ¡La Gatomon del Lago Divermon! *amor* Ops, hemos llegado de noche o algo así...

- No, mira, Juniormon... el cielo esta siempre de ese color. Da miedo... –remata Guil.

(Se alejan de la ventana y ven a un niño que trataba de escabullirse por sus espaldas.)

- ¡Eh! ¿Eres de la AOA? ¡No pienso entregarme! ¡Antes tendrás que vencer a mis digimons!

- Tranquilo chaval, que no mordemos. Me llamo Junior, he entrado desde el Servidor Asuka.

- Uf, perdona, creí que venias a por mi. Me llamo Kenny. ¿Cómo has llegado a Amaterasu?

- Vine por un agujero que Bulbmon había perforado. ¿Sabes donde esta el Digihuevo del Conocimiento?

- No, en realidad no... pero aunque lo supiera, nadie puede ir por el. ¡Este servidor esta invadido por la AOA!

- ¡Ja, eso no lo sabrás hasta intentarlo! *guiño* Por cierto. ¿Dónde están todos los entrenadores?

- Los atraparon y obligaron a entregar sus digimons para la lucha. ¡Luego los volvieron Oinkmons! Pero los que no fueron encerrados están formando una resistencia para derrocar a la AOA. Hace tiempo que les busco para unirme a ellos.

- Una resistencia, eh... quiero ayudaros, pero ahora no puedo. Antes tengo que encontrar el Digihuevo del Conocimiento para volver al Mundo Real. (Toma esto) Ah, un pase de soldado AOA... ¡Con esto creerán que soy de los suyos! Gracias Ken, voy a zurrarles.

- La primera parada será la Ciudad Quinlong –informa Veemon- Esta después del bosque donde os conocí.

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión Tamers]

JUNIOR: ¿Los Knightmons se piensan que somos virus? Esta claro que no nos dejaran pasar.  
AGUMON: ¡Pues interroguemos al Jefe de la Ciudad Quinlong!  
JEFE: Eh, tu no eres de la AOA. ¡No vas a escapar!  
VEEMON: Je, que pandilla de tontos. Teniendo el pase del Jefe creen que tu eres el...  
JUNIOR: El Digihuevo del Conocimiento esta tan cerca que casi puedo olerlo también. En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'Viajando por Amaterasu: guíanos, Digmon'. ¡Voy a ser el campeon!


	13. ¡Guianos, Digmon!

VIAJANDO POR AMATERASU: GUIANOS, DIGMON

Junior fue hasta el templo de la jungla y finalmente termino su revancha con Zanbamon. Con la líder de Suzaku vigilando sus espaldas, siguió al descontrolado Bulbmon hasta el limite del Servidor Amaterasu, donde el niñito llamado Kenny le puso al corriente de la situacion.

- Esta bien Jun. ¿Vamos a ir hacia el bosque? El jefe de la Ciudad Quinlong debe tener alguna pista buena.

- Esperad un poco. Quiero ver como están las cosas en la Ciudad Amaterasu. Si hace falta nos infiltraremos.

(Cree que podrá hacer lo mismo que en Asuka, pero antes de llegar al puente un par de Knightmons le bloquean.)

- Bzzz. Detectando archivos maliciosos. El navegador ha procedido a bloquearlos. El virus será eliminado.

- ¿Qué dicen? –Guilmon se extraña- Ya se que soy un Tipo Virus, pero no soy malo...

- ¡No se refieren a eso, Guilmon! –Junior avisa- Deben haber sido reprogramados, y ahora no dejaran entrar a nadie no autorizado. (¡Démosles para el pelo, hermano!) Si, estoy de acuerdo. Solo son dos, tenéis la ventaja del número. ¡Venga, que no se diga!

(Los tres amigos suben a nivel Mega Campeon y luchan contra los guardas. Al rato se dan cuenta de algo.)

- ¡Brazo Tridente! *¡chas!* Algo va mal, hermano. Estos Knightmon no sienten dolor.

- Creo que es verdad, Jun. Así no podemos ganar. ¡Esgrima! *¡ras!* (Es mejor largarse. ¡Desintegrador Atomico!)

(La gran explosión provocada les ayuda a escapar sin ser vistos. Esta vez siguen con el plan de Veemon.)

- Cuando ya sabes el camino no es tan difícil andar por la montaña. –ese es Agumon.

- Tener cuidado... los únicos humanos que retienen su forma son los soldados de AOA.

(En efecto, la calle esta llena de soldados y de Oinkmons que pasean a su lado. Llegan a la torre del líder.)

- Ah, saludos, camarada inferior. Les hemos dado lo suyo a esos insurrectos, jo, jo...

- Jefe, una pregunta... ¿Sabe donde esta el Digihuevo del Conocimiento? (Junior, has sido muy directo.)

- No, pero no se porque lo preguntas... *mira* ¿Ein? ¡Tu no eres de los nuestros! Tu D-telite no da la misma señal...

- Vaya. ¿Y si no lo soy que piensa hacerme, eh? (¡Atraparte como a los otros, canijo!)

(De nuevo el terrorista saca su modelo especial de D-telite y hace una evolución hibrida.)

- ¡Hiper Bio Evolución! *luces* ¡Bio-KIMERAMON! ¡GRAAAR! (¡Juniormon, ese es un Mega Campeon!)

- Igual que la Maestra de Juego, por otra parte. Jun, déjame a mi este monstruo... siento que debo hacerlo.

- No me importa. ¡Acaba con el! (El hermano tiene razón, creo que tu lo harás mejor.)

- ¡Veemon digivoluciona en... EXVEEMON! (Stingmon) ADN evolucionan en... PAILDRAMON! *metralla*

(No se necesitan palabras. El engendro mezclado ataca ferozmente y el guerrero azul le da para el pelo con sus garras y metralletas. El malo tiene mucha mas potencia y rango, pero el hombre dragón cuenta con astucia y el apoyo de su compañero. El golpe final: nuestro prota engancha al monstruo con su aguijon y descarga plomo en su fea jeta.)

- ¡GRUUUR! *desintegración* (¡Uf! Ese demonio ha sido durísimo... gracias, Jun.)

- Si, ya vencimos al Jefe de Quinlong... ¿Qué es eso del suelo? *coge* 'Pase Azul'... puede que nos venga bien en algún momento. Pero no hay rastro del Digihuevo del Conocimiento... ¡rayos! *bufido* Me pregunto que estará pasando en el Mundo Real.

- No puedes preocuparte ahora, hermano. Lo que tenemos que hacer es darnos prisa.

- Es cierto, Jun. Ahora tendríamos que ir al sector sur, pero la góndola estará vigilada.

- No pasa nada chicos, tenemos a Submarimon. Veré si podemos navegar cerca de la la playa.

(Así hacen, van dentro de Submarimon hasta la costa donde se sitúa la Ciudad Zhu Quia.)

- Venga, entremos con disimulo, igual que antes. (¡Eh, quien anda ahí!) ¡Hable demasiado pronto!

- ¿Ein? Ese es el Pase Azul... –dice el guarda- ¡Perdón, no sabía que usted era el Jefe de la Ciudad Quinlong!

- Er, si, claro –Junior disimula- El uniforme daba mucho el cante, así que estoy patrullando de incognito y tal...

- ¡Que idea mas genial, jefe! Siempre dije que usted era el mas listo de los ejecutivos.

- _Fiu. Eso estuvo cerca. Pero ahora podemos ir a la ciudad y tirar de la lengua al jefe._

(Pasan directos a la cabaña del líder, ocupada por otro ciber-soldado de pinta chunga.)

- ¿Quién eres? Solo los miembros de la AOA pueden entrar aquí.

- Jefe Zhu Quia... iré al grano. ¿Usted sabe donde esta el Digihuevo del Conocimiento?

- Jua, jua... así que tu eres ese crio del Servidor Asuka. (¡Mal asunto!) Si, las noticias vuelan rápido, ¿eh? Da igual lo que trames, es demasiado tarde. ¡Hemos tomado la base militar de Magasta! En estos momentos vamos a activar el fuerte móvil experimental, el Juggernaut. ¡El mundo se arrodillara ante la AOA!

- ¡Que os lo habéis creído! ¡Pienso ir a la base a detener el lanzamiento, granujas!

- Jo, jo, inténtalo... antes tendrás que pasar por mi. ¡Hiper Bio Evolución! *transforma* ¡Bio-Scorpiomon!

- Tengo que luchar yo, Juniormon. –Guilmon se ofrece.

- No, debes descansar de la lucha contra la Maestra –dice Agu- Déjame a mi, hermano.

(Agumon le detiene con fundamento, no saben cuando le soltaran otro rayo succionador de energía, así que el naranja se ofrece a pesar de la desventaja de terreno. Al metálico Mega Campeon no le gusta tragar agua, y el crustáceo le encaja pinzas cuando no le ve. Hasta que usa Brazo Tridente y le arponea, después si le lanza misiles bien a gusto.)

- ¡Giga Explosión! (¡BOOUM!) Me ha costado bastante... esos tipos no van en broma.

- Pero yo también quiero luchar, Juniormon –dice el rojito- Quiero salvar tu mundo.

- Solo queremos reservarte para lo peor, Guilmon. *mira* Anda, este es el Pase Rojo... ¡Pero donde esta el maldito Digihuevo! ¡Tengo que llegar a la base de Magasta antes de que la cosa vaya a peor! (Ya le huelo...) ¿Qué dices Veemon? Espera, te refieres a...

(Cuando estuvo buscando a Keith y Nick los encontró en una gruta secreta, y Veemon quiere llevarles allá.)

- En ese lugar hay energía de los Digimon Antiguos... igual que el Templo de la Fiabilidad.

- Parece que tenias razón. *señala* ¡En el altar! ¡Por fin, es el Digihuevo de Conocimiento! Ya era hora.

- Usa otra vez la carta, hermano –Agu se acuerda- Ese Armadillomon puede activarlo.

- ¡Carta leída! *luces* (¡Armadillomon armodigivoluciona en... DIGMON, el Conocimiento Profundo!)

- ¡Lo lograste Juniormon! (^_^) Ahora me llevaras a ver mas sitios. ¡En el sector norte!

[música de preview del siguiente episodio, versión Tamers]

MAGNAMON: Antes de iros tomar este digihuevo. Os aseguro que no os arrepentiréis.  
JUNIOR: Vale, una medalla mas y podremos acceder al transportador del Mundo Real.  
GENBU: Si, yo soy el ultimo líder... mas vale que no me tomes a la ligera.  
AGUMON: No puedo resistir tanto frio... ¿Eh? El digihuevo esta emitiendo una luz...  
JUNIOR: ¡Es alucinante! No se de dónde sales, pero no me quejo. ¡Aplástale, Wargreymon! En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'La ultima medalla: el golpe ardiente de Wargreymon'. ¡Voy a ser el campeon!


	14. El golpe ardiente de Wargreymon

LA ULTIMA MEDALLA: EL GOLPE ARDIENTE DE WARGREYMON

Los Knightmons bloqueaban el paso a la Ciudad Amaterasu, así que Junior y su grupo de digimons tuvo que dar un rodeo hasta la Ciudad Quinlong. Allí lucharon contra su Jefe y luego con el de Ciudad Zhu Quia, que protegía el Digihuevo del Conocimiento y un dato importante: los AOA habían tomado posesión del fuerte móvil Juggernaut.

- Veamos el mapa. *D-telite* Desde donde estamos tendremos que ir al Cabo Conector en la zona central. Tras eso viajaremos por la Placa Madre y tiraremos hacia el norte... a la Montaña Helada. Con un poco de suerte no tardaremos en ver la Ciudad Genbu en el horizonte.

- El Cabo Conector esta cerca del gimnasio de Leomon, hermano. –Agumon se acuerda.

(Retroceden por el agujero lleno de cables y chips que les condujo a Amaterasu, de allí saltan a la playa.)

- _Leomon... hace mucho que no le veo. Espero que nos deje comer y descansar en su gimnasio._

(Llegan al lugar, y además de ayudarles a curarse les da indicaciones de otro gimnasio especial.)

- Si, el Gimnasio Legendario, oculto en la Montaña Helada y dirigido por Magnamon. Un lugar muy interesante.

- Je, ese es pariente mío –opina Veemon- Tenemos que parar allí, seguro que nos viene bien.

- Gracias por el apoyo Leomon. Ahora hacia el norte. ¡Carta leída! *chas* ¡Digmon, el Conocimiento Profundo!

(El insecto topo hace Rompe-rocas y les taladra un camino hacia la Placa Madre: es un paisaje de circuitería.)

- Espero que desde aquí no nos perdamos... el camino a Amaterasu era fácil porque Bulbmon nos lo había dejado hecho. (Juniormon, empieza a hacer frio.) No pasa nada Guilmon, eso es que nos acercamos. ¡Digmon, tira para arriba y sácanos del agujero!

(El excavador obedece y les deja en plena montaña congelada, antes de volver al D-telite.)

- ¡Me muero de frio, hermano! / ¡Yo también, Jun! ¡Seguidme, estoy sintiendo la fuerza ancestral...

(Después de un rato de dejar huellas en la nieve llegan a una gruta muy bien decorada: el Gimnasio Legendario.)

- Bienvenidos... –el guerrero dorado les recibe- Si habéis llegado a este lugar tan difícil de acceder es que os habéis ganado el derecho de entrenar junto a mi. Soy uno de los Caballeros Reales que mantienen el orden en el Mundo Digital. Hace tiempo que espero a un elegido que nos devolverá la paz perdida. Ya he oído cosas sobre los terroristas...

- (*v*) Jo, como molas Magnamon. ¿Quieres entrenar a mis colegas? No os molestare, me sentare aquí cerca.

- Si así lo queréis. Subid al nivel mas alto que podáis, y enfrentaros a mi todos juntos...

- ¡Je, no pensamos ponértelo fácil! (¡METALGREYMON! / ¡PAILDRAMON! / ¡WARGROWLMON!)

(Los tres amigos de Junior luchan junto al digimon legendario para ponerse a tono, pero mientras, Junior ha...)

- ¿Eh? *pitido* El d-telite indica algo. Esta cerca de esa pared. ¡Un digihuevo encajado!

(El niño se acerca mas y ve el Emblema de la Luz brillar entre el digihuevo y el, tras eso entra en su dispositivo.)

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Magnamon se acerca- No puedo creerlo... el huevo que nos dejo la Dama Ophanimon, de los Tres Grandes Ángeles... ha elegido irse contigo. La leyenda dice que cuando la Oscuridad nos amenace nuestra Señora bendecirá con su poder a los que se enfrentaran a ella. Todo indica que sois descendientes de los Caballeros Reales...

- Huy, no pretendía quedármelo... perdona. Se metió el solo en mi d-telite, así que claro...

- ¡Alégrate Jun! Mi pariente dice que seguramente evolucionemos en Caballeros Reales.

- Cierto, hermano. Y con la preparación que nos ha dado Magnamon podemos con todo.

- Cuida bien de ese huevo, no te arrepentirás –sigue el entrenador- Cuando la confianza os falte, el poder de la Dama Ophanimon os mostrara el camino. (¡Juniormon cuida del huevo como un papa! (^_^) Y nosotros seremos los hermanos mayores.)

- Hala, a llevar huevos como que fuera un Conejo de Pascua. Tranquilos, yo me ocupo de el.

(Siguen su camino hacia la Ciudad Genbu, la ultima parada. Parece una fortaleza donde nadie puede entrar.)

- La influencia de los terroristas no ha llegado aquí. Será por que están muy aislados...

- *llega el líder* Hum. ¿Un aspirante a estas alturas? Espera, te dejaremos entrar.

- Lider Genbu, se que el favor que voy a pedirle parecerá pretencioso, pero... ¿Puede entregarme su medalla?

- El hermano la necesita para volver al Mundo Real. ¡Si no, los terroristas les invadirán!

- *pausa* Esta claro que no. No puedo regalarla así como así, son las reglas. Debes luchar y ganartela.

- Ah, me temía que iba a decir eso. ¡Vale, acabemos de una vez! (¡Aquí voy, hermano!)

- Pero yo quería luchar con Juniormon. (No pasa nada Guil, Jun y Agu saben cuáles son sus ventajas innatas.)

(El azulado tiene razón, en este ambiente frio los digimon del rival no resistirán un buen fuego. El líder saca su Vikemon, pero el chico confía en su ventaja elemental. El saurio metalizado lo hace bastante bien, hasta el momento que Vikemon decide dejar la broma y sacar su artillería. El guerrero vikingo azota al saurio y le envía un golpe congelante.)

- Agh... no puedo con tanto frio... –Agu tiembla- Nuestra táctica se ha vuelto en contra nuestra...

- ¡Agumon! No pares ahora... enseguida te hago evolucionar otra vez. ¡Nos jugamos mucho en esta batalla!

- Esta congelado –decreta el líder- Es una irresponsabilidad dejarle seguir luchando.

- No lo entiende, señor... no podemos perder. ¡Hoy menos que nunca! ¡Agumooon!

(Entonces sucedió algo chocante para todos: el d-telite del niño dibujo el Emblema de la Luz en el aire.)

- ¿Qué le pasa a este cacharro? Yo quería esta carta. *luces* Espera... ¿es la bendición de Ophanimon?

- ¡Hermano, mis fuerzas han vuelto! *bzzz* ¡Agumon ultradigivoluciona en... WARGREYMON!

- ¿Desde cuando sabe hacer eso? (0_0) (¡Es el entrenamiento, Jun! / ¡Viva Juniormon!)

- Ha sido algo... muy interesante. Vikemon, no cedas. Hazle tu técnica mas mortífera.

(Va a hacerle la Nevada Artica, pero Wargreymon se libra del cascote de hielo con su Tornado Feroz. Junior anima al guerrero dragón, aunque no sabe de donde ha salido... chocan su Matadramons y el Mjolnir, Vikemon cede lo suficiente como para tragarse un bombazo.)

- ¡Fuerza de Gea! (¡BOOOM!) Agh... ya esta. Ese digimon no se volverá a levantar mas.

- ¡Alucinante Wargreymon! ¿Qué le parece eso, líder? ¿Ahora si me va a dar la medalla?

- Por supuesto. *lanza* Junior, perdona por haberte hecho combatir. Quería ver con mis propios ojos si de verdad podrías detener a la AOA. Ahora llévate esto, con mis mejores esperanzas. ¡Detén sus planes! Eres fuerte, pero ellos también... no te rindas nunca.

- Es nuestra mayor fuerza, señor líder –Veemon habla- El no rendirnos nunca. Si no, no estaríamos aquí hoy.

- Juniormon nos va a volver muy fuertes, señor. (^_^) Agumon ya ha conseguido llegar a Hiper Campeon...

- _Eso es lo que yo querría saber... ¿Qué le paso al d-telite? ¿Por qué apareció ante mi el Emblema de Luz?_

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión Tamers]

GUILMON: La Mina Kulon... se supone que por aquí esta la salida de emergencia, ¿no?  
JUNIOR: Los de la AOA esconden algo en la base militar Magasta... ¡debemos ir allá!  
ALTAVOZ: Faltan 3 minutos para la transferencia de regreso a Digimon Online.  
DRAGOMON: Venid... entrar a mi hogar... entrar en la Oscuridad...  
JUNIOR: El Juggernaut va a ser encendido. ¡No tenemos tiempo para ti, bicho feo! En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'El Mundo Real en peligro: nos invade Dragomon'. ¡Voy a ser el campeon!


	15. La sombra de Dragomon

EL MUNDO REAL EN PELIGRO: LA SOMBRA DE DRAGOMON

Junior llego por fin al sector norte con la ayuda de Digmon. Encontraron a Magnamon en el escondido y exclusivo Gimnasio Legendario, y tras entrenar Junior se llevo cierto digihuevo misterioso. Alcanzaron Ciudad Genbu y a su líder, y cuando parecía que no iban a poder vencer, una extraña luz hizo aparecer a Wargreymon. Hoy llegan a la mina.

- ¿Qué creéis que pudo ser esa luz, chicos? –Junior sospecha.

- No lo entiendo bien, hermano... apareció el Emblema de la Luz, eso lo vimos todos, pero después...

- Ya lo has dicho: una luz que te devolvió la fuerza y permitió evolucionar en Wargreymon. ¡Que suertudo!

- ¿A Veemon le da envidia? –Guilmon se mete. –Nah, eso es que pronto será uno de los Caballeros Reales.

- En el caso de que Veemon tenga razón los tres seréis estupendos Hiper Campeones. Vale, no discutamos mas.

(Entran por la mina y ven un pasadizo helado. Se preguntan cuando les van a pedir las medallas como prueba.)

- Alto ahí, niño. (¿Es a mi?) No te hagas el tonto. Estas en una zona prohibida, solo los administradores del juego pueden entrar por aquí. Soy la Bruja del Hielo, junto a mis dos compañeros nos encargamos de filtrar a los jugadores que tengan asuntos a tratar.

- ¡Muy bien, señora! Casualmente tengo que llegar a la cámara de emergencia o ciertos villanos nos invadirán.

- Veo que tienes las cuatro medallas. Pero no es suficiente, tienes que demostrarnos que tienes lo necesario.

(La señora envía a su Megaseadramon a la palestra. Junior entiende que tiene que luchar para ganarse el favor de los administradores. Metalgreymon salta a pelear y se maneja mas o menos igual que contra la líder Suzaku. Prefieren conservar su fuerza hasta ver si hay algo mas peligroso. La serpiente no esta en su elemento, y la victoria es facililla.)

- Veo que tienes poder como para respaldar tus demandas. Baja al siguiente piso y habla con mis compañeros.

(En el siguiente sótano ven una caldera con lava chorreante, y su guardián el Guerrero del Fuego.)

- Yo soy el Guerrero del Fuego, si necesitas llegar a la sala de administración tendrás que superarme también.

- ¿No os basta con haberlo visto antes? Parece que cada uno necesitáis ver para creer...

(El gladiador suelta a su amigo SkullMeramon. Esta vez Paildramon se encarga de darle su merecido. El grandullón es duro, pero el guerrero dragón es mas astuto. Carga contra el como un mosquito intocable. Tras múltiples heridas flojas, le descarga bien de plomo.)

- No solo eres fuerte, también lo bastante inteligente como para cubrir tus debilidades y buscar las del rival...

- Ay, me ponéis colorado –falsa modestia, Junior- Pero tenemos algo de prisa, ¿saben?

(Por fin llegan ante el último administrador, el Caballero Negro. Parece mas un rockero de pelo encrespado.)

- Espero que de verdad sea el ultimo. ¿Qué parte de 'emergencia' no entendéis, latosos?

- Aunque seas fuerte y calculador, de nada sirve eso cuando el enemigo esta fuera de tu compresión. ¡Mira!

(El rockero envía a SkullSatamon. Para no hacerle un feo, Wargrowlmon lucha también, que si no se apolilla. El demonio se esconde, confunde al bueno y le acosa como Junior había hecho hace un rato antes. Pero el rojito es simplon y sabe que la solución a ciertos problemas es 'golpear hasta que deje de moverse'. Espera la oportunidad y le engancha.)

- ¡Bien pensado! Ha esperado el ataque para poder cogerle entre sus garras. ¡Destrozalo!

(Un Desintegrador Atomico en la jeta y el demonio ya no volverá a vacilarle nunca mas.)

- Excelente, muchacho. El poder y el conocimiento de nada sirven sin valor y capacidad de arriesgarse. Esa jugada de dejarse pegar para atrapar a tu enemigo fue temeraria, pero te ha dado la victoria. Los administradores te damos bienvenida a nuestra sala especial.

- Ah, gracias... quiero entrar a la cámara de emergencia del sistema Matrix, ¿se puede?

(Le guía hacia una habitación con terminales y un tele-transportador, atendidos por una dependienta robot.)

- Esta es la cámara de emergencia del sistema Matrix. Si desea usarla necesita las cuatro medallas.

- Si, aquí están. *enseña* Quiero que me mande a la base militar de Magasta, si puede.

- *teclea* Confirmado: esta dentro de nuestro alcance. Todo listo. Desactivando sistema Matrix del usuario. Pero debido a la inestabilidad del proceso solo podrá permanecer en el Mundo Real durante 180 segundos.

- ¡Eeeeh, espera! ¿Qué pasara cuando se me acabe el tiempo? –Junior se mosquea.

- La materialización se desconectara y la Matrix te devolverá aquí mismo. Los datos de Matrix están seguros, no temas nada. Ahora empezaremos el proceso. Pongase en el panel de su izquierda y mantenga el cuerpo dentro.

(El niño va al panel y es tele-transportado a lo que supuestamente es la base militar.)

- ¡Aja! *mira* ¡Es el Mundo Real, por fin! Tengo el cuerpo entero... ¡Venga, que se nos va el tiempo!

- Oh, Juniormon se acuerda de nosotros. (^_^) Que amable. (¡Guilmon!) Y los demás tambien.

- No vamos a dejarte atrás, hermano. / De acuerdo Jun, vamos a zurrar a esos malvados.

(El chaval se alegra de traer a sus amigos digitales, y pronto le van a hacer mucha falta.)

- Este sitio me da escalofríos. No se por que... (Ven... ven al fondo... de la Oscuridad...) ¡Quien ha dicho eso!

- Los conozco, hermano, son Divermons... pero nunca me habían parecido tan... negros.

(Los Divermon mutados tratan de luchar con los buenos. Son muy pegajosos y latosos, nada normal en esa especie que suele ser cobarde. Los tres Mega Campeones zurran y se libran de la mayoría, pero el plato fuerte esta por llegar. En una de esas Junior se cae al agua y se lo quieren llevar. Paildramon salta por el, una sombra les ataca allá abajo.)

- Quiero poder... tu poder... húndete en la Oscuridad... se mi vasallo... para siempre...

- ¡Allí abajo ahí algo muy chungo! (0_0) *d-telite* 'Dragomon, digimon de mar tipo...'

(Antes de irse a hacer gárgaras el dragón ametralla los tentáculos del monstruo y le libera.)

- Gracias... *glu glu* Salgamos de aquí, si hay digimons en el Mundo Real la cosa esta peor de lo que creía.

(Avanza hasta un cuarto de maquinas y toca los botones rojos para intentar sabotear el invento.)

- Mensaje para el personal de Magasta –dice el altavoz- el navío de guerra de Clase SSS 'Juggernaut' va a ser energizado. Todo el personal debe ponerse a cubierto. Repetimos: el navío de guerra 'Juggernaut' va a ser lanzado...

- ¡Mierdaaa! –esa lengua, niño- ¡Era una trampa... los de la AOA están en otro sitio, y la cuenta atrás no para!

- Ese Jefe de Zhu Quia era un liante, Juniormon. Que lastima que no pude castigarle.

- Sigamos por allí, Jun –Veemon señala- es el único sitio donde pueden guardar un trasto tan grande.

(En efecto, el hangar principal es grande, pero el navío aun no se ve. Lo que si que ven es...)

- Sistemas activados... encendido –dice el general. –¡Quieto parao! ¡Detén el lanzamient ahora mismo! –ese es Junior. –¡Jua, jua, dice que paremos, el mocoso este! ¿Qué puedes hacer tu contra la AOA? *pose* ¡Hiper Bio Extra Evolución! ¡Bio-Metalseadramon!

- (¬_¬) Vale, ha pasado de ser una abominación a ser... un trabalenguas. ¡Agumon, hale a por el!

(Así el reptil naranja pasa a ser Wargreymon y se enfrenta a la culebra gigantesca... ya esta cogiendo experiencia contra seres de mar, y además en esta forma puede volar. Lo distrae un rato y suelta Fuerza de Gea, mientras no ve le parte en dos con Mata Dramons.)

- Otro menos. ¡Ahora si, tenemos que parar este trasto! Donde estará el botón mágico...

- Limite de transferencia alcanzado, reconectando con Digimon Online. –el fatídico altavoz...

- ¡NOOO! (0_0) ¡Me faltaba esto...! *desintegración* (¡Jun! / ¡Juniormon, cuidado!)

(Pero no pasa nada: vuelven a la sala de administradores, y Agumon vuelve a normalidad.)

- El dispositivo digital 'D-telite' esta comprobado –dice la robot- No se detectan anormalidades en los datos.

- ¿Ahora que, hermano? No pudimos detener el lanzamiento del navío. ¡Agh, que rabia!

- Supongo que tenemos que volver con Teddy, Lisa y los otros. ¿Qué pasara ahora en el Mundo Real? Rayos...

- _Me preocupa mas ese monstruo bajo el mar _–Veemon piensa-_ Los humanos podrían ignorarlo hasta que sea demasiado tarde... nunca había visto un digimon tan cargado de energía oscura... cuando le curemos tengo que avisarle a Kurt de todo esto..._

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión Tamers]

LISA: Venmon ha digivolucionado en Destromon... ¡y esta atacando el Mundo Real!  
MAESTRA: ¡Os fastidiáis! Solo el Presidente de la Ciudad Amaterasu puede pararlo.  
JUNIOR: En Amaterasu... ¡Eh, quizás Kenny pueda echarnos una mano!  
VEEMON: He sentido esto antes... el poder de la luz... ¡es la Luz de la Evolución!  
JUNIOR: ¿Qué le pasa a este condenado huevo? Ya son dos veces las que trastoca mi D-telite... En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'Volvemos a Amaterasu: la entrada de Imperialdramon'. ¡Voy a ser el campeon!


	16. La entrada de Imperialdramon

VOLVEMOS A AMATERASU: LA ENTRADA DE IMPERIALDRAMON

Nuestro grupo de amigos descendió a las profundidades de la Mina Kulon para buscar la salida de emergencia del juego de Digimon Online. Se materializaron en la base de Magasta y lucharon contra el siniestro Dragomon y el jefe de la base, Metalseadramon. Pero no pudieron detener el lanzamiento del Juggernaut... hoy vuelven a Ciudad Asuka.

- Nosotros no hemos podido hacer nada, pero Lisa y sus compañeros deben saber esto... ¡Digmon, ayúdanos!

(Invocan de nuevo al topo para regresar mediante Placa Madre a la zona central, hacia la Ciudad Asuka.)

- ¡Lisa, la AOA ha lanzado el navío de guerra Juggernaut! –Junior irrumpe en la sala.

- Si, Teddy ya nos ha informado. (*terminal* Podemos ver a la AOA desde este monitor de aqui.)

- ¿Y ahora que? –Keith se repite- El Juggernaut es demasiado poderoso... el arma mas poderosa del ejercito.

- Me acuerdo del proyecto... –añade Nick- Fue contenido para que nadie lo usara indebidamente.

- ¿No lo veis? ¡Puede reventarlo todo, incluidas las maquinas del sistema Matrix! ¿No hay forma de pararlo?

- Tendremos que preguntarle a ELLA –Lisa es misteriosa- Keith, Nick, quedaros con Teddy. Junior, vamos.

(Van hasta la prisión y la rubia va con paso decidido hacia la celda de la gran jefaza.)

- Espera, ¿vas a preguntarle a la Maestra del Juego? ¿Así por las buenas?

- No tenemos a nadie mas a quien recurrir. (¿Qué farfulláis, eh?) No queremos nada, venimos a rendirnos.

- ¿QUE? (0_0) ¡Pero hemos llegado hasta aquí! –Jun no se lo cree- Si pensamos todos se nos ocurrirá algo...

- Tienen el Juggernaut. Aunque no quieras asumirlo... estamos fritos –concluye Lis- Junior, tienes mucho espíritu, pero así solo conseguirás que te maten. (¡Pero tenemos la bendición de...!) Nada sirve, es inútil. Solo podemos esperar que no nos traten muy mal.

- Je, eres mas lista de lo que parecías –la Maestra se regodea- Me has hecho cambiar mi primera impresión. Si, ahora el Juggernaut pertenece a la AOA. ¡Venmon se fusionara con el para mejorarlo, y solo el Presidente de Ciudad Amaterasu sabría como detenerlo!

- *mirada* Eso es lo que quería oír. (¡Si señora... Lis, eres la bomba!)

- ¿Ein? *shock* ¡Porras, se supone que eso era un secreto! ¡Soy tonta, tonta tontaaa!

- Ya sabes lo que dicen: engaña a tus amigos para poder engañar a tus enemigos. ¿Soy buena actriz o que?

- *Teddy llega* ¡Eh, vosotros dos, dejar de perder el tiempo! ¡Venmon ha sido transferido al Juggernaut!

(La predicción de la señora de traje se cumple y vemos en un monitor como al navío le salen patas y cabeza...)

- Ja, a estas alturas si que estáis fritos. (¡Que es ese bicho!) Venmon ha sido fusionado con el Juggernaut para hacerlo evolucionar a Destromon. ¡El arma humana mas potente y ahora el Digimon mas fuerte del mundo! *risa maligna*

- No hay tiempo que perder. ¿La oíste, no, Junior? Tenemos que llegar a presencia del Presidente de Magami.

- *concilio* Necesitamos ideas –Keith resume- ¿Cómo llegar a Ciudad Amaterasu? La seguridad será durísima. (¿Si alguien nos ayuda?) Nick, te recuerdo que todos en aquel servidor fueron transmutados en Oinkmons. Si ponemos un pie allí... estaremos solos.

- No todos... –Junior recuerda- Kenny. ¡Kenny tiene que saber algo! Vale, me vuelvo a Amaterasu a investigar.

(De nuevo llama a Digmon, y esta vez tiran hacia el oeste para aparecer en la Torre del Espejismo.)

- Si hay rebeldes en este servidor tienen que estar en la torre. Pero estamos en terreno enemigo, tener cuidado.

- No hay problema, hermano. / Estoy siempre contigo, Jun. / Ayudare en lo que pueda a Juniormon.

- ¡Alto! –un tipo de pinta rapera los detiene- No vas a pasar por aquí sin decirme el password.

- Ops, así que un password... ¿Kenny nos le dijo en algún momento? (Creo que no.)

- ¡Espera, si es Junior! –el mentado aparece- Soy Kenny, ¿te acuerdas? Al final encontré a los de la Resistencia.

- Así que acerté al pensar que vuestra base estaría por aquí. ¿Me llevas a ver al líder?

(Parece que el jefe de los rebeldes es un guarda de seguridad como los del Centro de Administracion.)

- Tu eres Junior, del servidor Asuka... Kenny ya me ha hablado de ti. ¡Suerte contra la AOA! Me gustaría ayudaros en la lucha, pero tan solo podemos defender el fuerte. Si pudiéramos tomar Ciudad Amaterasu adelantaríamos mucho, pero no se si podremos reprogramar a los Knightmons. Necesitaremos los pases de los lideres de Amaterasu...

- Espera... ¿te refieres a estos? *enseña* Se los cogí a dos capitanes de la AOA, en Quin Long y Zhu Quia.

- ¡Si lo son! *alegría* Los lideres de sector fueron apresados, seguro que los de la AOA tienen esos pases.

- Esas ratas... ¡No los perdonare por usar Digimons como armas! La mas cercana es Bai Hu, miremos allí...

(Hacen un viaje corto por el desierto para ver que la entrada esta forrada de guardias.)

- Keithmon tenía razón, Juniormon. La Ciudad Bai Hu esta llena de enemigos, que miedo...

- ¿Nos pegamos con ellos, hermano? (No, necesitamos conservar fuerzas... llamo a Lis.)

- *d-telite* Bzzz.. clic. ¿Junior? –Lisa al aparato- ¿Ya tienes alguna idea? ¿Dónde estas?

- En la Ciudad Bai Hu. No podemos entrar por las buenas: los malos saben muy bien que no soy de los suyos.

- Así que el truco del carnet falso ya no funciona. Hum. *piensa* Voy a llamar al jefe rebelde, dame el numero.

(Se lo da, y después de un rato el ejercito rebelde suelta sus digimons contra la guardia frontal para alejarlos.)

- ¡Si, una distracción! Como no se me ocurrió. Se los llevan al desierto... tardaran en volver. ¡Es la nuestra!

(Se cuela donde esta el capitán de los soldados estacionados, y se le enfrenta por las buenas.

- ¿Tu eres el jefazo de la Ciudad Bai Hu? Quiero el pase blanco que se que tienes.

- Ya veo, jo, jo... no importa lo que hagáis, rebeldes. ¡La victoria será nuestra! *transforma* ¡Bio-Metaletemon!

(Ahora si le deja a Agumon luchar en forma de Wargreymon. Pero al contrario que el líder Genbu este tipo pelea sucio. Choca su Golpe Nº 1 contra el Matadramons, suelta su piel de plátano para tener hueco y soltar Espiritu Oscuro Superlujo. Cuando el bueno intenta su Fuerza de Gea se lleva una Cadera Metalizada en el morro. Están igualados.)

- Jo, jo, no sabe por donde le vienen los golpes. ¡Puño Metal! (¡Tornado Feroz!) ¡Ja, te pille!

(En vez de zurrarle, salta sobre el y lanza Espiritu Oscuro dentro del tornado, que le hace mucho daño.)

- Grrr, nos esta tomando el pelo... ¡Wargreymon, sujétale, tus compañeros van de camino!

(En vez de eso el mono escapa del abrazo y echa platanos a los digimon Perfectos para agarrarlos entre si.)

- ¿Queréis jugar a las agarraditas? *presa* Los Digimons Mega Campeon son plumas para mi.

- (¡PLAM!) ¡Agh... Juniormon, ayuda! / Jun, este tipo me esta calentando... ¡Quieto!

(Paildramon intenta trincharlo, pero no puede. En eso el d-telite brilla de nuevo con el Emblema de la Luz.)

- ¿Y ahora que pasa? Magnamon tenía que haberme dado un manual para este huevo...

- Esa luz... ¡La conozco... es la Luz de la Evolución! ¡Paildramon ultradigivoluciona en IMPERIALDRAMON!

(Semejante coloso no cabe dentro de la construcción de piedra donde luchaban, y salen a cielo abierto.)

- (0_0) Alucinante, tío. ¡Ahora estamos por delante, Imperialdramon, no le dejes actuar!

(El dragón gigante usa sus patonas para aplastar al mono, este trata de zurrarle en la jeta y tras despegársele le envía un Choque Imperial en respuesta. El malo no se rinde y trata de pegarle en la panza, pero el dragón le patea con las de atrás y le enlaza con la cola. Suben al cielo y le aplasta con las garras para tener vía libre y usar Laser Positronico.)

- ¡Nooo... en la cara NOOO! (¡FLAAAM!) Agh... dita sea... se acabaron las monadas...

- Lo siento hermano, creí que le tenía. Ah, buena jugada la de enlazar al villano con la cola, Imperialdramon.

- Si, lo ha hecho genial –el humano felicita- ¿Por qué no vuelve al nivel Novato? ¿Ein?

- ¿No le oyes, Juniormon? Dice que el Digihuevo Sagrado le está dando energía y que montemos en el, ahora.

(Por supuesto, confían en el y el dragón echa a volar por el cielo nocturno para llevarle hasta otro enemigo...)

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión Tamers]

JUNIOR: Venga, si conseguimos todos los pases de Amaterasu podemos reprogramar a los Knightmons.  
PUPPETMON: ¿Habeiz venido a jugar? Tengo un muñeco nuevo, y lo vaiz a probar...  
KAIL: Te lo ruego, Junior... salva a mi hermano...  
PRESIDENTE: Que mal, podías haber sido mi numero dos... ahora veras quien tiene el puesto.  
JUNIOR: ¡Un casting al que nunca me presentaría! Wargreymon, Imperialdramon... ¡codo con codo! En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'Junior para Presidente: ¡Adelante, Modo Guerrero!' ¡Voy a ser el campeon!


	17. ¡Adelante, Modo Guerrero!

JUNIOR PARA PRESIDENTE: ¡ADELANTE, MODO GUERRERO!

Al volver a Asuka Junior presencio como Venmon fue transferido al navío de guerra Juggernaut y le hizo evolucionar a Destromon. Lisa interrogo a la Maestra de Juego y se entero de que solo el Presidente de Amaterasu puede manejar al monstruo. Junior fue a la Ciudad Bai Hu a por un pase, y Paildramon se convirtió en el enorme Imperialdramon.

- Juniormon, hace rato que volamos hacia el norte. ¿Qué va a pasar? Nos van a pillar...

- Espera, ya entiendo. Imperialdramon nos quiere llevar ante el jefazo de Ciudad Xuan Wu... para derrotarlo.

- ¡Es genial, hermano! Todavía le queda mucha fuerza de su evolución, tenemos que aprovecharla bien.

(En eso el dragón llega a la ciudad fortificada y suelta Choque Imperial, que deja la zona hecha un paramo.)

- ¡Ja, eso ha sido un golpe durísimo a los terroristas! *mira* Alguien ha quedado allá abajo, vamos a ver...

(El que ha quedado es el jefazo, curiosamente. El niño no tarda en amenazarlo como antes.)

- ¡Jefazo de Xuan Wu! ¡Tienes el pase que me falta y me lo voy a llevar! ¿Objeciones?

- Tu mayor error ha sido no matarme del todo, niñato. Mis hombres han huido, pero yo defenderé este fuerte. (¡No ves cuando tienes las de perder!) Tu bestia es impresionante, pero no puedes controlarla, ¿verdad? ¡Hiper Bio Extra Evolución¡ ¡Bio-Puppetmon!

- _Rayos, tiene razón... no puedo oír la voz de Imperialdramon... solo Guilmon podía hacerlo. _

(La batalla comienza. El dragón intenta de nuevo usar fuerza bruta, pero el muñeco se le escurre entre sus patonas. Este es mucho peor que el anterior si cabe: le dispara con el Martillo Ametralladora y si no con Cruz Voladora. El bueno aun no le puede acertar.)

- Ja, lo sabía. Bestia enorme y estúpida. Tu mascota esta mal entrenada, voy a tener que enseñarle a comportarse.

(Echa hilo de marioneta y le controla. Eso es catastrófico, ahora domina todo su poder.)

- ¡Que mal! No puede soltarse... ¡Imperialdramon, escucha! ¡No te dejes controlar por ese tipo!

- ¡Agumon ultradigivoluciona en... WARGREYMON! *salto* ¡Hermano, no te quedes pasmado!

(El guerrero naranja coge a su dueño antes de que le chafen. Después se engarra con el malo para ayudar a su colega dragón. Pero el muñeco puede dirigir a su presa con una mano si quiere. Parece mentira que un canijo de esa talla tenga tanto mas poder que el anterior jefe.)

- ¿Habéis visto mi nuevo muñeco? El ultimo modelo, mirad que potencia... y es todo mío.

- _Con lo bien que habíamos empezado... y este tipo es aun peor que los anteriores. Nos hemos precipitado, estábamos cansados de la batalla en Bai Hu... si al menos hubiera podido entender a Imperialdramon... ¿Qué clase de entrenador soy? ¡Tengo que ayudarle, como sea!_

(Y como si le oyera, esta vez el Digihuevo Sagrado sale del dispositivo para infundir luz al Hiper Campeon.)

- ¿Juniormon? Ahora también ha aparecido el digihuevo ante el Emblema de la Luz... ¡y se esta agrietando!

- Esta bien, no puedo mas. *agarra* Digihuevo: sorpréndeme. (¡Imperialdramon se transforma: Modo Guerrero!)

- ¡Hermano, Veemon ha alcanzado su forma de Caballero Real! ¡Esto se pone bueno, ja, ja!

- Mi cuerpo esta libre –empieza el azul- Y mi corazón por fin se entiende con Jun. Este es tu fin, criminal.

- ¡Que mas quisieras! *hilos* ¿Por qué no puedo dominarle? ¡Da igual, le destrozare y punto final!

(El malo ametralla al dragón en toda la jeta... pero no le hace ni marcas. Este solo le da un gran palmada.)

- Le aplasto como un mosquito... ¡Termina ya, Imperialdramon! (¡Laser Positronico!)

(Termina de hacerle astillas, y Wargreymon posa al niño sobre el hombro de su amigo.)

- Soy tu digimon, Jun. Nunca lo dudes. Aunque no nos entendimos, yo siempre estuve de tu lado. Vámonos.

- Si... vámonos. Guilmon, sube. Volvemos a la zona central. ¡A tomar la Ciudad Amaterasu!

(Arregladas sus diferencias, que no las hubo, el humano llama a los otros por D-telite y comunica que la Ciudad Amaterasu pronto estará desguarnecida. Se reúne con los otros rebeldes en el puente, Veemon se duerme, y los Knightmons se vuelven mansos. Lisa, Teddy y los otros se reúnen y los policías de incognito van a ayudarlos también.)

- Lo has hecho bien, Veemon... descansa. ¡Teddy! ¿De donde salen todos esos guardias?

- Los ha llamado Lisa, yo he venido con ellos desde Asuka. Los cambios de servidor ya son posibles.

- Ja, bien. Digmon solo me permitía pasar a mi. ¡Esta es la última batalla! ¡Si estamos juntos la AOA esta frita!

- Los Knightmons ya no se resistirán –anuncia Lisa- ¡Chicos, entrar y liberar a la gente!

- ¿Qué estará pasando en el Mundo Real? Espero que Destromon no haya... destrozado nada.

- Tranquilo, si nos movemos rápido la diferencia horaria bastara para frenarlo en seco.

(Kail llega con los niños. Sigue teniendo al cerdificado Kurt en brazos, y les implora.)

- Junior, te lo ruego... salva a mi hermano. Ahora solo tu puedes... y encuentra también a Renamon, porfa...

- Esos tipos te han quitado lo que mas querías... que cafres. Yo lo arreglare, tranquila.

- Niños, esto va bien –Nick interrumpe- La AOA se rindió rápidamente, los que quedan están acorralados en el Centro de Administración. Junior, si eres tan amable podrías ir ahí dentro y charlar con el Presidente. *pausa* Es broma. ¡Dale la paliza de su vida!

(Eso es lo que hará. Entra al centro y sigue el mismo camino que cuando la Maestra del Juego.)

- ¡Grrr! –Guilmon gruñe- (¿Qué pasa Guilmon?) Ahí enfrente hay un digimon extraño...

- ¿Ein? 'Raidenmon, Digimon maquina, tipo Virus, nivel Hiper Campeon'. Guilmon, ¿puedes hacerlo?

- ***Matrix-evolution*** ¡Guilmon digivoluciona en... (Growlmon) WARGROWLMON!

(Sorpresivamente, el dragón bionico se las arregla bien contra el tanque artificial, no le ataca tanto ni tan fuerte como debiera. Parece como si le estuviera probando. En poco rato le hace un golpe reforzado con cartas que parece desactivarlo... y oyen una voz.)

- Estoy asombrado por tu fuerza. Por supuesto, Raidenmon tenía ordenes estrictas de no destruiros, por eso un mugroso Mega Campeon ha podido con el. (¿Eres el Presidente de Magami?) Si lo soy. Pero puedes llamarme 'comandante', suena mas molón, como decís los críos. Felicidades por superar el primer asalto. ¿Querrías ser mi Numero Dos?

- ¡Ni hablar! Usas a los digimons para la guerra, y para eso NUNCA. ¡Aunque me destroces!

- Niño estúpido. Has perdido tu oportunidad. ¡Ya es tarde para arrepentirse! *transforma* ¡Bio-Piedmon!

- Veemon está agotado, hermano. Déjame a mi. ¡Agumon ultradigivoluciona en... WARGREYMON!

(Se enfrenta al payaso loco, y de nuevo están igualados. El combate de cerca esta muy reñido, y el malo pronto usa sus trucos mágicos para desorientar al guerrero. Junior se lo piensa, y el rival gana terreno... hasta que el niño grita a su amigo el modo de ganarle.)

- ¡El tiene experiencia, pero tu necesitas inventiva! ¡Tienes que usar algo que nadie haya visto nunca, y ahora!

- _Algo que nadie conoce... –el reptil medita- Siempre creí que mis poderes estaban marcados... ¡pero no!_

(Toma altura y parece que va a patearle... pero falla adrede y provoca un geiser fogoso. El payasito se quema, y Wargreymon lanza sus Matadramons por delante. El malo las ve venir y despeja... pero recibe un gancho que le lanza al aire, el guerrero crea Fuerza de Gea sobre el y le calcina. Mientras la bola de fuego se despeja el Tornado Feroz le desarma)

- Grrr, puedo sacar mas armas. ¡Cartas Espadas! *pluf* ¿Podrás con todas? (¡Escudo Feroz!)

(Tras esa jugada recoge las espadas clavadas y se las tira, dejándole como una mariposa clavada. Ahora si que no se moverá, así que prepara la Fuerza de Gea mas gorda de todo el universo y le la come enterita. Aun así, el villano todavía tiene fuerza para... reírse.)

- Je... je, je... eres tremendo... se diría que eres el mas fuerte al que me he enfrentado...

- Tu presidencia ha caducado, idiota. (Juniormon, aun me queda fuerza.) ¿Quieres que le envíe a el también?

- ¿Dos contra uno? No vale, pero en fin. ¿Recuerdas que te ofrecí ser mi Numero Dos? Ahora le conocerás.

(Saca su D-telite y de el sale su digimon: un Demidevimon, que evoluciona oscuramente a su nivel mas alto.)

- ¡Evoluciona a Devimon... luego a Myotismon... y aun mas, hasta VENONMYOTISMON!

(El monstruo crece hasta derribar la sala adjunta al Centro de Administración, y cubre el cielo de la ciudad.)

- Jun, eso es mas de lo que puedo soportar. Wargrowlmon, no te canses, este es para mi. ¡Veemon digivoluciona en... Exveemon! (Stingmon) ADN evolucionan en... ¡Paildramon! ¡Ultradigivoluciona en... IMPERIALDRAMON! ¡Se transforma en: Modo Guerrero!

- Comidaaa... los comeré a todos... (¡Destrúyelos!) Necesito comida... ¡Infección de Veneno!

(El dragón azul se enfrenta al vampiro colosal, y en tierra la lucha entre el guerrero de familia Grey y el payaso continua. Este se encarga rápido del enemigo, pero los gigantes están dejando la ciudad hecha un colador. Imperialdramon intenta seguir aquel aviso.)

- ¿Puedo hacerlo, Jun? Mi cuerpo es solo mío, ¿verdad? ¡Y hare lo que quiera con el!

(Este también crea golpes nuevos para desorientar al vampiro. Agarra un cacho de la montaña y la usa como guante de boxeo. El bicho venenoso la derrite con acido, pero mientras no ve carga energía eléctrica en sus garras y le atraviesa. El vampiro ya esta muy tocado, el guerrero le apresa y estampa contra el suelo, Laser contra su cuerpo.)

- ¡Siii, ya esta! Ese laser ha debido llegar al centro de la tierra. (¡Y faltas tu, granuja! ¡Fuerza de Gea!)

(Se acabo. De verdad, se acabo. Tanto el coloso como su jefe han mordido el polvo.)

- *llega Nick* ¡Presidente de Magami, esta arrestado! (*y Lisa* ¡Tenemos a toda la AOA menos usted!)

- Esta bien... esto ha durado demasiado... podéis parar a Destromon con esa maquina... je, je.

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión Tamers]

LISA: ¡Keith ha encontrado una forma de curar a los Oinkmons! Esta en la Ciudad Quinlong.  
JUNIOR: Airdramon es nuestra esperanza. ¡Te necesitamos para activar la maquina!  
VEEMON: ¡Eh, Salamon nació del huevo sagrado! Creo que me vuelto a enamorar...  
MAGNAMON: Gracias por cuidar del huevo... pero algo peligroso acecha en el servidor Amaterasu...  
JUNIOR: Hemos intentado arreglar el sistema Matrix, pero todavía queda algo que lo bloquea... En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'La maquina del viento y el encargo de Magnamon'. ¡Voy a ser el campeon!


	18. El encargo de Magnamon

LA MAQUINA DEL VIENTO Y EL ENCARGO DE MAGNAMON.

Junior fue directo a encontrar al jefazo de la Ciudad Xuan Wu, que se transformo en un Puppetmon. El malo tenia a Imperialdramon contra las cuerdas usando las suyas, pero este alcanzo el Modo Guerrero y se libro de el. Con todos los pases en mano pudieron asaltar Ciudad Amaterasu y vencer al presidente de Magami y su subordinado gigante.

- Yo me le llevo para interrogarle –decide Lisa- Vosotros ocuparos de Destromon.

- ¡Teddy, date prisa! ¡Destromon va a aterrizar en nuestra ciudad! (¡Ya voy, no tardo!)

(Miran la pantalla y ven como el portaaviones desevoluciona, volviéndose un vehículo humano corrientucho.)

- ¡Esta hecho, tíos! El ejercito le ha dejado bien agujereado. Destromon ya solo es un gran montón de chatarra. ¡La AOA ha perdido! Jo, el día de hoy ha sido un asco, ¿no? (Yo casi lo he disfrutado.) Junior, porfa. Bromas las justas. Vamos a revisar el sistema.

(Entran a la sala de tele-transportadores en la recepción, pero siguen igual de apagados.)

- ¿Ein? ¿Por qué no funcionan de una vez? (Eso es que el sistema Matrix aun no pita...)

- *entra Kail y Kurt* Chicos, Kurt y los demás no se han curado. ¿Es que no ganasteis? ¿Se van a quedar así?

- ¡No! –Junior lo asegura- Tiene que haber una forma de arreglarlo. ¡Voy a investigar!

(Sale a la calle y pregunta a Lisa. Ella cree que debe ser cosa del choque entre Lucky Mouse y la AOA.)

- Así que el sistema Matrix no se activa. Eso es que el programa de cortafuegos de Kurt aun lo bloquea. Keith esta buscando una manera de restaurar a los Oinkmons, le veras en la Ciudad Quinlong. Cree que los datos de los entrenadores siguen a salvo en algún lugar.

- Mirare si puedo ayudarle. Tu reparte los d-telites robados, Kail ya estaba preocupada por su Renamon.

(El niño y sus colegas digitales se patean el bosque y media montaña para llegar a la ciudad.)

- ¡Ah, eres tu, chaval! Si, Lisa tiene razón, y creo que mi idea es buena. Lo que tienen los Oinkmon es que son humanos cuyos datos han sido reescritos. Pero el archivo de la clientela del servidor tiene los datos de las cuentas de los jugadores. Si podemos enviar esos datos a sus D-telites recuperaran la forma que tenían al empezar su partida, ¿pillas?

- ¡Por supuesto! (^_^) Volverán a ser humanos. Pero si no lo habéis hecho ya es que hay algún inconveniente...

- En cierto modo. La maquinaria de Quinlong funciona con molinos de viento, y sin el viento no haremos nada.

- Eh Jun, recuerdo algo de la Ciudad Seiryu –dice Veemon- En la torre del molino un Airdramon tiene su nido.

- Ve a avisarle, hermano –sigue Agu- Airdramon tiene poder suficiente para hacer tanto viento como quieras.

(Sigue el consejo y pide a Digmon que le haga un conducto hasta la misma ciudad pero en el otro servidor.)

- Aquí le tenemos. ¡Eh, Airdramon! *pincha* Tenemos un favor que pedir. ¿Puedes ir a la Ciudad Quinlong y causar viento? Necesitamos la maquina para curar a los Oinkmon. ¡Pero despierta ya, vago! *pincha* Agh, no hace caso... ¡Vale, ya nos apañaremos!

- Supongo que en el peor caso podría hacerlo yo, como Imperialdramon. (Juniormon, este digimon es un egoísta...)

(Se van de allí algo desanimados, pero al volver a Quinlong están en medio de un tornado.)

- (0_0) ¡Increíble! Así que al final nos hizo caso. ¡Airdramon, eres el mayor héroe de todos!

- Eh, sin exagerar, hermano... Veemon y yo nos hemos cargado a dos lideres cada uno...

- Y yo vencí a la Maestra del Juego, ¿verdad Juniormon? (Que si, vale, vamos a ver a Kail.)

(La niña de coletas esta emocionada, reparte sus abrazos entre su hermano y su amiga zorra.)

- ¡KURT! *abrazo* ¡Renamon! *abrazo* ¡Junior! *no abrazo* Er, bueno... me alegro que por fin volvieras...

- Tranquila, Kail. En cuanto arregle esto volveremos a casa. Hice una buena chapuza, así que tardare un poco.

- Ahora que ya no gruñes como cerdito quizá me puedas explicar esto... *digihuevo*

(Al tratar de enseñarlo el huevo termina de romperse y sale ¡Salamon! Que le saluda.)

- (^_^) Me llamo Salamon, encantada. (¡Que linda, Jun! Creo que me he enamorado.)

- ¿De donde sales tu, pequeña? –pregunta el hacker- Espero que Junior no te haya secuestrado.

- (¬_¬) No has perdido el humor, ¿eh? Ha salido del huevo que me dio Magnamon, del Gimnasio Legendario.

- Quizás deberías devolverla allí –sigue Kail- Enseguida volveremos al Mundo Real, y además es pequeñita.

- Si, este no es lugar para una digimon Infantil. Esta bien chicos, voy de una escapada al Gimnasio Legendario.

(Usan al poderoso Imperialdramon Dragón para llegar rápidamente al sector norte y soltarla alli.)

- Que guay. (^_^) Tato Veemon es genial. Vamos a hacerlo otra vez. (Salamon, ¿a ti te gusta el pan?)

- ¡Magnamon! –Junior llama- Paso el peligro, y del huevo que me diste salió algo muy curioso.

- *Magnamon mira* No hay duda. Esta debe ser aquella que se convertirá en la nueva Dama Ophanimon. Hace mucho tiempo ella y el Señor Seraphimon lucharon una gran batalla contra unos humanos corrompidos... usaron la Oscuridad para tomar forma de digimons, pero el poder era demasiado para ellos y enloquecieron. Por eso les encerraron.

- Creo que ya se como sucedió... no hace tanto tuve que vencer humanos de ese tipo...

- Esos villanos trataron de tomar los Espíritus Digitales y replicar su poder. Como no lo consiguieron, los Grandes Ángeles trataron de recuperar los Espíritus, pero cayeron en combate. Solo pudieron sellarlos en lo mas profundo de la Mina Kulon, en el Servidor Amaterasu. Los Caballeros Reales teníamos que vigilar el regreso de nuestros amos...

- Ah, por eso tenías el digihuevo de Salamon. ¿Se sabe algo sobre el huevo de Patamon?

- La Oscuridad esta cerca... –empieza Salamon- Si, si, cerca. Unos digimons muy, muy fuertes... son siete.

- ¿Será posible? –Magnamon tiembla- ¡Los siete Supremos han huido! Han debido de aprovechar los fallos en el sistema para escapar de su encierro. ¡Son terribles! Solo hay una forma de restaurar la paz: los Caballeros Reales debemos agruparnos. (¡Aquí hay unos cuantos!) Veo que estas dispuesto, Junior. Llévate a Salamon, que sabe sentirlos.

- Si, además la bendición de Ophanimon nos ha ayudado mucho. No me gusta llevarla, pero no hay remedio.

- Yo la protegeré, hermano. / ¡Y su tato también! / ¡No te olvides de mi, Juniormon!

- Los Caballeros volverán –dice la peque- La Oscuridad esta en el oeste... veo muchas maquinas y fuego...

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión... Frontier] *¡Os pille!*

SALAMON: El digimon malo esta cerca... veo una fábrica. Espera, son dos malos...  
JUNIOR: Esto no puede estar pasando... ese monstruo se les va a comer vivos, a ambos...  
GUILMON: ¡Juniormon, luchemos juntos! ¡Tienes que confiar mas en mi... y en ti!  
AGUMON: ¿Eh? Pensé que BlackWargreymon atendería a razones, pero este no es el...  
JUNIOR: Ahora solo podemos luchar, Agumon. La mala hierba no muere, pero puedes podarla. En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'El Caballero de Roja Figura: ¡Por la justicia, Gallantmon!' ¡La leyenda se juega online!


	19. ¡Por la justicia, Gallantmon!

EL CABALLERO DE ROJA FIGURA: ¡POR LA JUSTICIA, GALLANTMON!

El agente de la Policía Internacional Keith descubrió una maquina en Ciudad Quinlong capaz de curar a la gente transformada en Oinkmon. Junior convenció a Airdramon de venir a la ciudad a ponerla en marcha, y Junior presencio como Salamon nacía de aquel digihuevo misterioso. Al devolverla con Magnamon este le aviso de un nuevo peligro...

- Vale, estamos en la Fabrica Dundun, pero en el servidor Amaterasu. Menos mal que tenemos a Submarimon.

- Hay un digimon malo ahí dentro... –sigue Salamon- No, ahora es un humano... no entiendo.

- Es posible que este en la cloaca –sugiere Veemon- Si los digimons nativos no le han visto estará por allí.

(Por tanto entran al conducto secreto y llegan a un laboratorio oculto, donde un doctor esta retorciéndose.)

- ¡Esta ahí, Jun! Ese humano esta manchado de Oscuridad, si hasta yo puedo notarla...

- Ugh... aaah... –el tipo se tambalea. -¡Oiga, venga con nosotros! Se que tiene algo que queremos. –dice el niño.

- Agh... ¡URG! *evolución Oscura* ¡GRAAAR! *Megidramon negro* (¡Como ha hecho eso!)

- Recuérdalo Juniormon: Magnamon dijo que esos humanos querían convertirse en digimons... y fallaron.

- El método es distinto al que usaba la AOA... y parece más inestable. ¡Y peligroso!

- Es un tipo Virus, como yo. Déjame luchar, Juniormon. Tengo que castigar a los malos.

- Ten cuidado... si algo sale mal, Agumon y Veemon saldrán a ayudarte. ¡Tenemos la bendición, je, je!

- ***Matrix-Evolution*** ¡Guilmon digivoluciona en (Growlmon) WARGROWLMON!

(El rojito sabe que tiene las de perder, pero no soporta ver tanta maldad suelta. Empieza con agarrarle con su cable, y atacar con sus garras: Hoja de Plasma. El otro se le sacude de un zarpazo, el bueno suelta chispazos con sus cañones y se vuelve a acercar para otra tanda. Suelta Desintegrador Atomico, pero no basta y el dragón le lanza un coletazo...)

- ¡Wargrowlmon! (¡PLAM!) Era demasiado para ti... deja que ellos se encarguen, porfa.

- ¡Agumon ultradigivoluciona en... *pluf*! ¿Ein? ¿Por qué no puedo llegar hasta Hiper Campeon?

- ¡Es el símbolo de Peligro Digital! –Veemon señala- Los datos no fluyen bien aquí...

- Su misma existencia esta destrozando el programa del juego... ¡Vale, pues evolucionar a lo que podais!

(Así hacen y suben hasta Metalgreymon y Paildramon. Son dos, así que creen que van a poder hacerlo mejor. El saurio naranja suelta misiles, hacen daño pero no impiden que el monstruo le aplaste a continuación. El guerrero azul es mas cauto y dispara de lejos, pero un aullido lo distrae y le arroja junto a su amigo donde se tragan una llamarada.)

- (0_0) La Megidollama... no puede ser... ese monstruo se les va a comer vivos... por que nos pasa esto...

- ¡Juniormon, no te rindas! Si evoluciono otra vez les puedo ayudar. ¡No pararemos!

- No puedes con el... nadie puede... esto nos viene grande. Ni la bendición de Ophanimon nos ha servido...

- ¡Déjala! Confías demasiado en poderes que no son tuyos. ¡Hasta ahora habíamos ganado con nuestra fuerza!

- *puño* Tienes razón. Tengo que confiar mas en mi. Y en ti también, Guilmon. Vamos a por el. ¡JUNTOS!

(La perrita blanca se asombra al ver que el D-telite esta brillando con un poder inusual.)

- ***Matrix-Evolution*** La verdadera forma Hiper Campeon... (¡Guilmon digivoluciona en... GALLANTMON!)

- Ja, lo han conseguido... –Veemon se levanta- Guilmon también es ahora un Caballero Real.

- Megidramon, no puedo dejar que sigas existiendo –el caballero señala- Tanta maldad debe ser ¡castigada!

(El caballero corre hacia el dragón airado, y le empala con Sable Real: así sujeto le cae un chispazo de las maquinas cercanas. El monstruo quiere abrasarlo, pero el escudo del bueno lo evita. Tras eso hace un giro con su lanza y le baja la guardia, otro pinchazo y un resplandor le suelta, esta en el aire y perfecto para recibir un cañonazo de energía.)

- ¡Eliseo... Final! *¡FLAAAM* (¡Uuuurg!) La justicia siempre pone a todos en su sitio.

- Que guay, Tato Guilmon. (^_^) Lo has hecho tu solito... bueno, y con Papi-Mami.

- *separación* Puaf, eso ha sido tremendo. ¿Qué es eso? *luces* Dentro de su cuerpo había algo extraño.

(El chico coge los datos con su dispositivo y ve que son dos de los Antiguos Guerreros.)

- AncientGreymon... y AncientWisemon. ¿Por qué un doctor loco tenia estos datos tan importantes?

- Acuérdate Jun, Magnamon dijo que habían robado esos datos para poder evolucionar.

- Claro... los Espíritus Digitales. Pero no pudieron imitar su poder. Peor para ellos, nos largamos.

(Pasan por la Ciudad Bai Hu para dejar allí los datos en manos del líder responsable y escuchan a Salamon.)

- El segundo ha huido. Había dos, pero solo vencisteis a uno. Se está alejando... está entrando en un rio...

- Un rio... puede ser el que sale de la zona central hacia el mar. Si se oculta, seguro que lo hará en la cloaca.

(Se refieren a las cloacas que llevan a la sala de control de Datamon. Se parece al lugar donde han estado, así que posiblemente encuentren a otra cobaya humana que guarde un Espíritu o dos. Embarcan en Submarimon y llegan al lugar para investigar mas a fondo.)

- Ese olor... hermano, el enemigo es un digimon dragón. Huele como mi propia especie.

- ¿Quieres luchar, no? Ahora yo también puedo ayudaros si Guilmon toma mi fuerza...

- Yo no serviré de mucho aquí abajo, Jun. Imperialdramon no puede moverse si no tiene hueco.

(Cerca de la sala de control ven un digimon Supremo que esta robando energía de los tanques empotrados.)

- ¿Qué es esto? ¡BlackWargreymon! (0_0) No puede existir... hermano, este no es el...

- ¿Qué queréis? Agh... me duele la cabeza –el guerrero negro se tambalea- Dejarme en paz...

- ¡BlackWargreymon! No se si eres tu de verdad, pero lo que haces esta mal. Hermano, tenemos que pararle.

- ¿Quién eres para ordenarme? ¿Y porque miraros... me causa dolor? ¡Arg! ¡Largaros!

- Sus datos debieron ser robados por ese humano. ¡Agumon ultradigivoluciona en... WARGREYMON!

(La mezcla del guerrero dragón y el doctor loco hace que le duela el cerebro... Wargrey se enfrenta a el. El renegrido pega mas fuerte, pero como ya sabemos el nuestro es mas inteligente. En vez de rajarle de frente crea un geiser fogoso a sus pies. Cuando el malo trata de evitarlo con su Tornado Feroz, el bueno toma ese fuego en su Matadramons.)

- ¡Urg! Por que... si os elimino... el dolor desaparecerá... *salto* ¡Fuerza de Gea!

(La bola de fuego negro va a aplastar a Wargrey... pero taladra a través de ella y zurra buenas patadas en el morro. Guilmon decide pasar a Gallantmon, pero su compañero pide que espere. Lanza sus cuchillas en el Escudo Feroz del malo, así le obliga a soltarlo y tenerle a tiro para su propia Fuerza de Gea. Mientras resiste la bola, ellos le asaltan.)

- ¡Matadramons! / ¡Sable Real! *¡CHAS!* (¡Uuurg!) ¡Blackwargreymon... no nos has dejado mas remedio!

(Los datos se separan del científico y vuelan lejos. Agumon siente pesar... pero llegan nuevos Espíritus.)

- A ver... *d-telite* AncientBeetlemon y AncientVolcamon. Supongo que estos habrá que dárselos al Doc.

- Ay, si, Juniormon... el señor Kadomatsumon estará ahora en la Ciudad Amaterasu investigando.

- No me siento bien, hermano. Quien nos dice que los digimons Supremos no serán mas conocidos nuestros...

- Si es así, Agu, tenemos que hacerlo nosotros –Veemon le anima- ¡Ya es algo personal!

- Un digimon negro se escapa... se va al bosque. Veo muchas piedras... y pasillos confusos...

[música de preview de siguiente episodio versión Frontier]

KAIL: Teddy yo querríamos ir contigo esta vez, si no te importa. Queremos ayudarte.  
RENAMON: Patamon y yo opinamos lo mismo. Tenemos que defender nuestro mundo.  
JUNIOR: Bueno, cuantos mas mejor. Ya se me olvidaba que esto es un multi-jugador online...  
TEDDY: ¿Ese es un MegaGargomon? ¿Y un Imperialdramon? ¿Es que no los había mas brutos?  
SALAMON: ¡Patamon! No te arriesgues... tengo que salvarle... tengo que darle poder.  
JUNIOR: ¡Agh, siempre hay uno de los Supremos que se nos escapa! ¿Por qué solo espía mientras luchamos? En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'Juntos los tres: contra los Supremos Digimon'. ¡La leyenda se juega online!


	20. Contra los Supremos Digimon

JUNTOS LOS TRES: CONTRA LOS SUPREMOS DIGIMON:

Junior y sus digimons investigaron dentro de la Fabrica Dumdum y vieron al primero de los Supremos fugitivos, era un Megidramon. La bestia enloquecida casi les come vivos, pero Guilmon le dio un impulso de confianza a Junior y evolucionaron en Gallantmon. De allí pasaron a la cloaca de Amaterasu, donde vieron al siguiente, Blackwargreymon.

- ¿Oiga? *d-telite* Doc, estamos en la sala de control, envíe una camilla y algún técnico si no le importa.

(Los miembros de personal del juego se llevan al humano y archivan los datos de los Espiritus Digitales.)

- Ya que estamos en la ciudad podríamos aprovechar para descansar, ¿no crees Jun?

- ¡Si, veamos que hacen Kailmon y Teddymon con sus compañeros!

(Hace caso y suben al mostrador de inscripción, allí la evacuación continua con éxito.)

- ¡Junior, tío! Hace la tira que no te veíamos el pelo. ¿Qué has estado haciendo por ahí?

- *explicación* Ya ves, Magnamon tenía que quedarse con Salamon y lo que hizo fue cargarme otro trabajito.

- ¡Esos humanos son despreciables, hermano! Tratar de infundirse con datos de Torre Oscura es peligrosísimo.

- Y tu que lo digas... –gran suspiro- Por no hablar del Megidramon, que es un digimon inestable ya de por si.

- Veo que lo has pasado chungo, tío –sigue el gafoso- Aquí hemos seguido arreglando el sistema Matrix y casi todo el mundo ha sido enviado a casita, sobre todo los jugadores. A la gente del personal aun le queda curro. Por cierto, Kail quería decirte algo.

- Esto, Junior... –llega la niña- Se que has estado ocupado arreglando problemas. Pero ahora que Renamon está conmigo otra vez... queremos ayudarte. Queremos ser útiles. Quizás ni ella ni Patamon tienen tanto poder... pero no es justo que afrontes esto solo.

- (0_0) Huy, se ha puesto seria y todo... ja, ja, tranquila. Cuantos mas mejor, es lo que siempre digo.

- ¡Parece que volvemos a ser tres! –añade Ted- Nuestros colegas solo pueden llegar a Mega Campeon, vaya.

- ¡No será problema, Jun! Alguien tiene que vigilar que Salamon no se lleve ningun golpe perdido.

(Los otros protestan por no querer ser simples niñeros. Pero se ríen y siguen la pista de la perrita blanca.)

- Piedras, arboles y pasillos cruzados... eso suena a las Ruinas Protocol. Pero no creo que veamos gran cosa...

(Por supuesto, en el fondo de las ruinas hay otro laboratorio de Umbrella. Los chicos aun no se lo creen.)

- ¡Estos Supremos se habían escondido bien para hacer sus experimentos! Que lata.

- Eh, Junior –la pelirrosa señala- Eso es el portón de un hangar, ¿Por qué querrían un espacio tan grande?

- *clac* Creo que lo vamos a saber muy pronto –sigue Ted- ¡Ahí esta el Supremo!

(El portón se abre en cuanto detecta movimiento, y del hangar sale BlackMegagargomon a cielo abierto.)

- ¡Un Megagargomon negro! ¡Jobar, es que no lo había mas enorme! ¡Quien me mandaría meterme...!

- Intrusos detectados –dice el robot- Identifíquense en 10 segundos o abriremos fuego.

- Este debía ser guarda de seguridad antes de que le hicieran el apaño –sigue el de la gorra- ¡Vamos, juntos!

- ¡Renamon digivoluciona en (Kyubimon) TAOMON! / ¡Patamon digivoluciona en (Angemon) MAGNANGEMON!

(Aquí Junior les da una sorpresa y muestra la evolución completa de Imperialdramon, ya que necesitan puro tamaño para tener una oportunidad. El dragón dispara bolas de energía por su cañón de espalda, el robot responde con los suyos. Taomon le planta sutras para intentar derribarlo, y Magnangemon destruye sus armas con la Excalibur.)

- ¡Se ha dado cuenta de que tiene compañía! –avisa la niña- ¡Tenemos que defendernos!

- *Estallido Multiple* (¡BOOM!) ¡Uagh! Imperialdramon, tenemos que derribarlo ya... ¡Ted, ven a curarnos!

(El ángel usa su curación sagrada para restaurar al dragón, pero mientras lo hace ve un Galgo Misil viniendo.)

- ¡Rayos, no podemos apartarnos! ¡Agarraros a algo! (¡Taomon, usa tu magia rápido!)

(El brujo zorro usa su escudo mágico y previene gran cantidad de los daños, pero esta cansado.)

- Un ultimo esfuerzo, amiga... ¡Junior, tienes una ocasión! (¡Bonhitsusen / ¡Laser Positronico!)

(El sello mágico paraliza al robot lo suficiente para tragarse el laser hasta el fondo, por fin le derriban.)

- Ya no volverá a pedirnos el carnet nunca mas, jua, jua... –Junior se chulea- Parece que también tenía Espíritus.

- Son AncientMegatherimon y AncientTroiamon, si no me equivoco –Ted es sabiondo.

- Es horrible –Kail se horroriza- Aquí investigaban la Carta Azul... y forzaron la Matrix Evolución de un digimon.

- ¡Esos villanos no entienden que la Matrix Evolución surge de la confianza, Juniormon!

- Aprovechemos y subamos en Imperialdramon para dar los Espíritus al jefe de Ciudad Quinlong.

(Magnangemon les hace un arreglo rápido de heridas y todos van volando hacia allí, pero ven algo.)

- ¡Que miedo! –Salamon se asusta- ¡Otro digimon grande y malo viene volando... pero no es el que huía!

- ¡Creí que con Imperialdramon no se nos escapaba, pero me equivoque! –Junior alerta.

(El dragón gigante y los dos Mega Campeones que lo flanquean encuentran un bicho volador... identificado.)

- ¿Veo doble o que, Junior? –Ted alucina- ¡Es otro Imperialdramon... pero negro como carbon!

- Tienes llamada, Junior... transfiéreme la señal –avisa Kail- ¿Eh? ¿Tu eres Magnamon?

- Ah, los amigos de Junior... escuchadme. Hace un rato estuve luchando contra uno de los Supremos, pero huyo. Los habitantes de Ciudad Xuan Wu me avisaron de que salió de una gruta. (¡Otro laboratorio secreto!) Siento su energía acercándose a vosotros, así que me veo obligado a dejároslo. Tener cuidado, ya que parece que busca a los otros...

- Ya he oído eso antes –concluye Jun- ¿Dónde esta ese Supremo que siempre huye, eh?

(Pero ahora tienen las manos llenas con el que está a la vista. Intercambian una salva de disparos entre los dos dragones, pero no es suficiente. Hay que romper el equilibrio y lo consigue Taomon, con mas sutras. Magnangemon provoca la Puerta del Destino para atraparlo, aunque no lo traga por su gordura. Parece que les va bien, pero se revuelve.)

- ¡GRAAAR! *zarpazo* (¡PAF!) Laser... Positronico... ¡GRA! (¡No... Mangangemon!)

- ¡Ohm! *escudo* (¡Taomon, resiste! ¡Ted, saca a tu digimon de en medio!) ¡Uuugh!

(El laser rompe el escudo y termina de alcanzar al angelote, que le deja para el arrastre.)

- ¡Patamon! –Salamon siente algo- Tengo que salvarlo... tengo que devolverle poder...

(La perrita suelta toda la fuerza de la Luz que le queda y riega al colega de Ted, para así poder evolucionarle.)

- *luces* Patamon digivoluciona en... ¡SERAPHIMON! (¿Ese es mi Patamon? Que flipe...)

- Voy a terminar con este villano, mi entrenador. Imperialdramon, échame una mano.

(El serafín baña en luz a los buenos y les cura, el dragón aliado pasa a Modo Guerrero.)

- Salamon esta agotada. ¡Imperialdramon, queda en tus manos terminar con ese impostor!

- ¡Le tengo! *agarre* Seraphimon, concéntrate en su barriga, es el punto mas vulnerable.

- ¡Mano Bendita! *puños eléctricos* (¡GRUR!) Ahora le paralizare con ¡Siete Cielos!

(Rodeado por siete orbes luminosos, esta tragando daño... y rematan con Choque Imperial.)

- Son mas Espíritus... AncientKazemon y AncientMermaimon. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

- Supongo que entregarlos a los responsables de Ciudad Quinlong, es la que esta cerca... ¡Se volvió a escapar!

- Junior, Salamon esta pocha –Kail la agarra- Gasto toda su fuerza en esa digivolucion.

- Papi-Mami... el digimon malo se escapa... se va al sur, a reunirse con otro... están en la jungla... en el templo...

- Vamos a hacer una cosa –propone el de gorra- Dejar los primeros Espíritus en Ciudad Quinlong, los que hemos cogido ahora es mejor dárselos a Magnamon, para que estén separados... tanto poder es peligroso. Así de paso lleváis a Salamon con el para cuidarla.

- Esta bien, tío –Ted afirma- Seraphimon puede llevarnos a Kail y a mi sin problemas... curaremos a la peque.

- Yo iré al sector sur, a por los dos Supremos que van a reunirse. Podremos con ellos, ¿verdad muchachos?

- Ya lo creo, hermano. ¿Somos los Caballeros Reales o no? (¡Juniormon también es uno de los Caballeros!)

- _Ahora hemos derribado a un experimento de ADN Evolución... –piensa el azul- Si no podían dominar el corazón de un digimon, imagínate dos. ¿Qué otras barbaridades han hecho esos científicos? De ahí salió la Bio Evolución de la AOA. ¿Y ese Seraphimon...?_

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión Frontier]

JUNIOR: Les hemos seguido hasta aquí, ya no quedan Supremos. ¡No le dejéis huir!  
AGUMON: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Ha usado su propio Espiritu Digital... y ahora es Duskmon?  
DUSKMON: Lo siento, jefe... pero mi plan es mejor que el suyo. ¡Mirada Mortal!  
KAIL: Ha matado a su jefe... y ahora ha hecho lo mismo con Magnamon. ¡Es odioso!  
JUNIOR: ¡Kail, esa no es manera! Si te dejas llevar por la ira te estarás poniendo a su nivel... En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'Llega el ocaso: el mayor deseo de Kuzuhamon'. ¡La leyenda se juega online!


	21. El mayor deseo de Kuzuhamon

LLEGA EL OCASO: EL MAYOR DESEO DE KUZUHAMON

Kail y Teddy, Renamon y Patamon se unieron a la misión de Junior de salvar Digimon Online. Lucharon contra mas Supremos oscurecidos, y en la lucha Salamon se esforzó demasiado para ayudar a Patamon a llegar a Seraphimon. El Supremo que siempre ha escapado a la justicia ha ido a reunirse con otro en el sur, los otros niños vuelven con Magnamon.

- Aquí estamos –Veemon desevoluciona- Estoy derrengado... han sido dos batallas y un viajecito largo.

- No te preocupes Veemon. Los demás podemos arreglarnos. Solo son dos, igual que nosotros. Pero caerán.

- Estoy seguro, hermano. Si algo sale mal saltare al combate. / ¡Juniormon, tenemos que llevarles a la justicia!

(Buscan por el sótano del templo en mitad de la jungla, y como no, aparece otro laboro secreto de Umbrella.)

- Salamon no está aquí para avisarnos... pero al menos esta fuera de peligro, menos mal.

- *Guilmon gruñe* Grrr... huelo a alguien muy malo allí abajo, pero es un olor extraño. Como un pan agridulce.

- No lo entiendo... (?_?) –sigue el niño- ¿Es un villano o es que también hay alguien bueno cerca?

(Enseguida entiende la metáfora: el Supremo es ShadowSeraphimon, una abominable mezcla de Luz y Sombra.)

- Si que habéis tardado. (¡Sabe hablar!) Por supuesto, niño. Yo antes era un humano... y parece que mi elección de bestia digital fue mas afortunada que la de los demás. Ya que esta combinación de Poder Sagrado y Oscuro me permite conservar mi cordura además que poseer un poder terrible. Como el de sentir que has eliminado a mis compañeros...

- ¡Lo que hicisteis es despreciable! ¡Se lo merecían, y el siguiente eres tu, prepárate ya!

- Jo, jo, no me entiendas mal, chiquillo. Fueron unos necios, no voy a llorar por ellos...

- Salamon dijo que aquí había otro digimon malo, ¿Dónde está? ¡O si no Juniormon te hara hablar!

- No se de que me hablas, je, je... da igual, yo solo me basto y sobro para daros vuestro merecido.

(El niño y el rojito se funden en Gallantmon y empiezan a dejar que hablen las armas. El caballero tiene mas alcance que el ángel, así que lanza estocadas sónicas que abruman al villano. Este responde con orbes eléctricos, el bueno ya los conoce y Gallantmon coge uno y lo ensarta, salta y lo lanza como trueno, antes de bajar velozmente y dar otro corte.)

- ¡Urg! *dolor* Estos no los podrás devolver. ¡Siete... Infiernos! *¡FUOM!* (¡Hermano, cuidado!)

(Wargreymon ha evolucionado en un instante y cubierto a su entrenador con el Escudo Feroz.)

- Siento entrometerme, pero no te dejare solo, hermano. (¡Es inútil! ¡Ya se muy bien como os destruiré!)

(Repite los Siete Infiernos, pero los esparce por el aire y los va a lanzar desde todas las direcciones.)

- ¿Qué hacemos? (¡Prepárate Wargreymon, haz lo que te diga!) Solo espero que nos salga bien.

(Los siete orbes oscuros van a aplastarlos, el caballero empuja al guerrero dragón a un lado y absorbe el daño.)

- ¡Jo, jo, que estupidez! Ha preferido sacrificarse en vez de usarte como escudo. ¡Deberias estar conmovido!

- No... –Wargreymon está seguro- Mi hermano es mas listo que tu... ¡Este será tu fin! (¡Sorpresa!)

(¿Qué ha pasado? Gallantmon trago la energía con su escudo y ahora la suelta en forma del Eliseo Final.)

- ¡AAARG! *fogonazo* Como ha podido... esto no habría pasado si hubiéramos estado los dos. ¡Sal de una vez!

- Así que SI tenías escondido a tu compinche. No importa, no te quedan fuerzas, somos dos contra el, ríndete.

- *aparición* Lo habéis hecho muy bien. (¡Ayúdame!) Lo siento, jefe, resulta que mi plan es mucho mejor.

(El recién llegado es un Duskmon... hace Mirada Mortal al ángel caído y le desintegra, robándole una cosita.)

- (0_0) Es el Espiritu Digital de la Oscuridad... en su Forma Humana. ¡Y le ha quitado el suyo, el de la Luz!

- El plan de mi jefe era simple... esperaría el momento para que yo os atacara al final de su lucha, cuando estuvierais mas débiles. Pero en vez de sentarme como un pasmarote he preferido activar el Espiritu... y me alegro. Si, yo soy aquel que ha estado vigilando vuestros pasos. Ahora que mis colegas están fuera de juego puedo hacerme con todos...

- ¿Has oído, hermano? ¡Su meta es reunir los Espíritus Digitales! ¡Y ahora mismo están en manos de civiles!

- ¡Le hemos hecho medio trabajo...! –Gallantmon resopla- ¡Pero los Caballeros Reales te detendrán antes!

- Si, tengo que librarme antes de ellos, gracias por recordármelo. ¡Duskmon cambia de evolución: VELGEMON!

(El pajarraco rompe el techo y va a huir, despidiéndose con una Aniquilacion Oscura que les desguaza...)

- ¡Que es eso! –Veemon se asusta- Algo le ha pasado a Jun y los demás. ¡Por que me quedaría a esperarles...!

- *Junior cojea* Veemon... ese tipo nos pillo desprevenidos. Seguro que ahora va a ir a por Magnamon...

- ¡Juniormon, Teddymon y Kailmon estarán allí, con Salamon! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

- Mientras el hermano y yo nos recuperamos tienes que evolucionar y llevarnos en tu lomo. (¡No digas mas!)

(El azulado sube a Hiper Campeon y lleva a los héroes a toda mecha al sector norte...)

- ¿Qué es aquello del cielo? –pregunta la niña- No parece Imperialdramon, así que no puede ser Junior.

- ¡Es el Espiritu Animal de la Oscuridad, Velgemon! –Teddy flipa- ¿Pero qué clase de monstruo perseguían...?

- Atrás, niños... –Magnamon les aparta- Ese digimon... tiene un ansia de poder terrible, soy yo al que quiere.

(Esta decidido a defender a la pequeña y los Espíritus que ya reunieron. Vuela hacia el buitre y le endiña puños y patadas luminosas. El emplumado le agarra con el pico y le mastica, pero el guerrero se libra y prepara su mejor golpe: Magna Luz a bocajarro.)

- ¡Giaaarg! *quemadura* No te has dado cuenta... pero ya has perdido. ¡GRAAAR!

(Rayos desde los ojos, y le empuja a la zona de efecto de su golpe definitivo, igual que antes.)

- ¡Arg! *oscuridad* _Ya es tarde para huir... pero voy a salvar a mi señora... a la Dama Ophanimon._ (¡BOOOM!)

- (0_0) No puede ser... se ha cargado a Magnamon... como si nada. ¡A sangre fría... fue llegar y matarlo! ¡Teddy, haz algo, cúrale! ¡Tan solo esta petrificado! (Pero Patamon no tiene energía.) Junior no ha venido a tiempo... ¡nos matara a todos! ¡Es un ser odioso...!

(El monstruo trinca a la coletuda y su amiga zorra de un bocado, y va a devorarlas para dar ejemplo.)

- No te dejare... eres cruel y asqueroso... ¡Te ODIO! ¡YO te matare a TI! ¡Renamooon!

(Algo sucedió que hizo brillar el d-telite de la niña, pero no de forma brillante y salvadora sino... siniestra.)

- ***Matrix-Evolution*** Renamon digivoluciona en... ¡KUZUHAMON! (¡Kail, detente, esa no es manera!)

(El niño de gorra llegara enseguida volando, pero ya puede ver la catástrofe a lo lejos.)

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión Frontier]

KAIL: ¡Duskmon, eres un monstruo, no mereces vivir... voy a eliminarte en persona!  
JUNIOR: ¡Kail, no estas sola! ¿Eh? ¿Por qué ha venido Beelzemon... y por que nos ayuda?  
BEELZEMON: No tengo que daros explicaciones, mocosos. Esto es entre Renamon y yo...  
OPHANIMON: Kail, Kuzuhamon... no tenéis que destruir a los hundidos en la Oscuridad, sino salvarles.  
JUNIOR: La amenaza de los Supremos ha acabado... vamos, quizá tu hermano pueda curarte, ve con el. En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'Un aliado inesperado: vuelven los Angeles Digimon'. ¡La leyenda se juega online!


	22. Vuelven los Angeles Digimon

UN ALIADO INESPERADO: VUELVEN LOS ÁNGELES DIGIMON

Junior y sus colegas fueron al Templo Selvatico en el sector sur para finiquitar a los dos últimos Supremos. BlackSeraphimon les explico sus planes y les ataco, para después pedir ayuda a su esbirro... que no recibió. Este le destruyo y se quedo los dos Espíritus Digitales, huyo hacia el norte y cobro su primera víctima, Magnamon. Entonces Kail...

- Uf, esta forma gasta mucha energía... y cuesta controlarla. *espada* Pero no me hace falta para luchar.

- ¡Duskmon, eres un monstruo! Has matado a sangre fría... ¡Ahora yo te matare a ti!

- Solo quiero a los Caballeros Reales y los tesoros que guardan: los Espíritus Digitales... así que aparta, monada.

- Da igual que Junior no este aquí. Ni que Patamon no pueda evolucionar ahora. ¡Voy a encargarme de ti sola!

(Prepara un conjuro y lanza cuchillas con magia de zorro, que el demonio rebota con bastante facilidad. Usa su bastón para crear un circulo exorcizante, pero el malo lanza rayos fotonicos por sus ojos y escapa del embrujo. Al final concentra energía de zorro y crea un espectro gigante que va a masticar al guerrero, pero puja con sus espadas y lo sujeta.)

- Me estás dando mas problemas de los que creí. Supongo que no pasa nada si le tiro de la lengua a tu amigo...

(Se dirige hacia Teddy para obligarle a soltar los Espíritus. El pobre se lo hace encima del miedo, pero...)

- ¡Laser Positronico! (¡FLAAAM!) *¡Arg!* ¡No les toques un pelo a mis amigos, desgraciado!

- ¡Juniooor! –Ted le avisa- ¡Este tipo es muy chungo, ven a echarnos una pata! Kail esta loca por cargárselo...

- Kail, por favor... la ira te esta invadiendo, y cegando. (¡Imperialdramon se transforma: Modo Guerrero!)

- Esto no puede seguir así, que va. Vamos, podrían vencerme y todo. ¡Duskmon cambia de evolución: VELGEMON!

(Lucha entre el pajarraco y el dragón, con apoyo de la bruja sexy. Empiezan por tirarle a tierra y estamparle contra la montaña, luego un circulo de exorcismo. El buitre se pega al dragón y muerde, le da un palmetazo y espíritus zorros le rodean. El lanzamiento de sutras de la bruja le distrae y recibe un puño bien dado. Va a hacer Vórtice Oscuro...)

- Le tengo donde quería. ¡Taizokai... Mandala! *parálisis* (¡Y esto: Choque Imperial!)

(Ha sido demasiado para el villano, ya que estos rivales no estaban cansados. Aun así va a intentar algo...)

- Estúpidos... aun no he sacado todo el poder del Espiritu... me librare de vosotros con la Doble Evolución.

- ¿Va a juntar la forma Humana y la Animal? –dice Jun- ¿Qué bicho puede salir de eso?

(Lo que sea no llegaremos a verlo, porque de las sombras de la montaña surge una moto maldita y su piloto.)

- ¡Garra de Oscuridad! *¡CHAS!* (¡Urgh... como has podido... has usado mi plan en mi contra...)

- ¡Es un Beelzemon! –el gafoso anuncia- Se ha quedado para el su Espiritu Animal... ya vuelve a ser Duskmon.

- Espera, ya lo entiendo –Jun concluye- Los Supremos eran siete, Salamon lo dijo hace tiempo. ¡Quedaba el!

- ¿No piensa atacarnos? –Kuzuhamon amenaza- ¡Peor para el! Acabare con ese asesino y luego iré a por el.

(El recién llegado no dice palabra, pero si detiene el arma de la bruja antes de que mate al Espiritu Humano. Creen que si que va a ayudar a su compinche, pero en eso los datos de Magnamon por fin explotan y la energía del Digihuevo del Milagro que ha quedado libre ilumina a la perrita y la sube a ¡Ophanimon! Esta va a darnos las explicaciones necesarias.)

- He vuelto a mi estado anterior... (¡La Dama Ophanimon!) Así es como era hace mucho tiempo, cuando tuve que encerrar a esos malvados por sus crímenes. Kail, Kuzuhamon, la Oscuridad ha dominado a esta gente, pero no debes matarles. Castiga a la Oscuridad, pero no a sus víctimas. Magnamon se sacrifico, pero yo le salvare algún día. En cuanto a ellos...

(Ejecuta la Jabalina del Eden contra el enemigo y le disuelve: vuelve a su forma normal, BlackKingnumemon.)

- *risita* Oh, vaya... resulta que su forma anterior era esa... no parece tan duro ahora...

(Los Espíritus que tenia vuelan hacia Patamon junto a sus datos, y sube a Seraphimon.)

- Yo también he recuperado mi poder... y los recuerdos que perdí cuando ese humano lucho contra mi. Al llevarse a AncientGarurumon y AncientSphinxmon mi memoria quedo atrapada en sus datos tras la lucha, por eso no sabia mi verdadero propósito...

- Jo, Patamon, eres la caña –dice Ted- Veo que ese Seraphimon oscurecido se llevo tus datos en su interior.

- ¡Esto no ha acabado! –Kail se cabrea- ¡No solo habéis dejado a ese canalla suelto... ahora hay otro mas!

- Me le voy a llevar. (¡Este también habla!) Yo también fui un experimento para crear un digimon con alma de humano. Pero yo domino a mi huésped, en vez de el a mi. En cuanto este tipo se recupere le hare reparar todo el daño que ha hecho. Pero para eso tiene que seguir vivo. *moto* Adiós. Por cierto... Renamon. *pausa* Estamos en paz.

- ¿Impmon? ¿Tu eres... aquel Impmon? –Kuzuhamon trata de recordar- Entonces lo de aquella vez...

- Creo que ya se que pasa –Junior opina- La Renamon de Kail y ese digimon se conocen y tenía algo que resolver. (¡Cállate niño, eso no te incumbe! Me largo.) Je, pues vaya un caballero. Kail, la pelea termino, ya puedes desevolucionar. ¿Por qué aun sigues así?

- No puedo separarme... *puja* El corazón me va a mil... me duele... no se que me pasa.

- Kail, querida, te dejaste llevar por malos pensamientos –Ophanimon explica- La rabia y el dolor llaman a la Oscuridad, y si no tuvieras una voluntad fuerte habrías acabado igual que aquel al que querías ajusticiar. Tu misma te hubieras convertido en asesina.

- Junior, ayúdame... no quiero sentirme así... he faltado al respeto a Renamon... quiero quitar este dolor.

- Por favor cálmate –sigue el de la gorra- Volvamos a la Ciudad Amaterasu, haremos que te vea tu hermano.

(Así lo deciden, y con todos los Espíritus a salvo y dos Grandes Ángeles despertados, la cosa va a mejorar.)

- *Junior espera* Ah, eres tu Ted. Supongo que ya queda poca gente que evacuar, ¿no?

- Ya solo personal del juego. Lisa y los de la Internacional están acompañando a Kail, su hermano no da abasto.

- Espera, ya se lo que puedo hacer. Igual que cuando curamos a los Oinkmons, buscare la ficha de entrenador de Kail en la base de datos de Ciudad Asuka, que es por donde entramos. Espero que Kurt pueda devolverla su cuerpo con una limpieza de sus datos.

- ¿Te acompañamos, hermano? / No se de que se queja tu amiga, ahora es mas sexy que antes. *guiño*

(Tras hacer el chiste para descargar tensión, los cuatro se van a la Ciudad Asuka usando un agujero de Digmon.)

- Buf, parece que fue hace mil años que pasamos por aquí. / Juniormon, huelo algo raro viniendo del Centro...

- ¿Qué narices? –Veemon ve algo- ¿Por qué hay Oinkmons en la puerta del Centro de Administración?

(Pasan por delante de ellos y van a la habitación de la Maestra del Juego, donde veían el progreso de Destromon.)

- ¡Hermano, cuidado! *Llama Bebe* ¡Mira lo que hay allí: son Venmons! ¡Tres nada menos!

- Jun, tengo un horrible presentimiento. (Yo también.) ¡Tenemos que seguirlos, venga Guilmon, rastréalos!

(El rojito usa su olfato superior y salen a la calle: les espera una escena escalofriante.)

- ¡Son Oinkmons! Los guardas del portón, las criadas de la posada, los ayudantes del laboratorio... ¡TODOS!

- Esto no ha terminado, hermano... / ¡Juniormon, tenemos que volver con Lisamon y los otros!

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión Savers]

JUNIOR: Hemos visto mas Venmons... ¡y ahora todos los humanos han sido transmutados!  
KAIL: Junior, los he visto... los agentes de policía, mi hermano... todos han caído...  
VOZ: Soy Lord MegaDeath, destructor de los mundos... ven a mi, poderoso entrenador.  
VEEMON: El poder del Digisoul... el verdadero poder compartido por los Caballeros Reales...  
JUNIOR: Estamos en la Tierra... ¡o sea, en el espacio! Pero aquí no puedo evolucionar junto a Guilmon... En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'Aparece Lord Megadeath, y el virus Oinkmon'. ¡Adelante Digisoul!


	23. El virus Oinkmon

APARECE LORD MEGADEATH: EL VIRUS OINKMON

Kuzuhamon y Kail lucharon contra Duskmon solas, pero no pudieron resistir mucho. Junior llego a ayudar con Imperialdramon, pero la cosa no se puso mucho mejor hasta que un repentino Beelzemon llego a ayudarles. Ophanimon renació gracias a la energía del sacrificado Magnamon. Tras arreglar ese asunto, Junior volvió a la Ciudad Asuka.

- Vamos chicos, tenemos que volver cuanto antes a la Ciudad Amaterasu. Con suerte los demás estarán bien.

(El chico apunta su D-telite para intentar llamar a Digmon, pero de un tiempo a esta parte no aparece.)

- ¿Qué pasa? Hasta ahora los Digihuevos de Fiabilidad y Conocimiento nunca habían fallado. *chispas*

- ¡Cuidado donde apuntas eso, Jun! *mira* Ops, está quemado. ¿Por qué habrá pasado eso?

- Han tenido que ser los Venmons... estaban trasteando en la base de datos de la Maestra del Juego. ¡Por su culpa todo el personal de este servidor son Oinkmons! Ay dios... si han podido hacer eso... mis datos también estarán dañados. ¡No puedo evolucionaros!

- ¡No te asustes, hermano! –Agu parece seguro- Volvamos con Leomon, si nos entrena podremos ayudarte.

(El grupo va al gimnasio de Leomon en las afueras y le ponen al corriente de la chapuza.)

- Si, lo que me contáis es grave. Los dispositivos digitales proveen un modo sencillo de evolucionar por un tiempo a los digimons, por eso los humanos los crearon. Si no tienes un D-telite funcional no podrás usar todo el poder de tus compañeros. A no ser que...

- ¿Hay una posibilidad? ¡Dime que la hay! Haremos lo que haga falta. ¡Los demás están en peligro inmediato!

- Los dispositivos se crearon para facilitar el flujo de los sentimientos humanos hacia el digimon compañero. Hace mucho, los entrenadores no los tenían. Lo que de verdad le da fuerza a los digimons, lo necesario para evolucionar sin absorber datos de tu rival...

- El Digisoul... –Veemon deja caer- Se lo oi a Magnamon. La verdadera fuerza de los Caballeros Reales.

- Correcto. Junior, tu eres el que necesita entrenar. Ven conmigo. Cuando acabemos tu serás el que evolucione.

(El niño no entiende, pero accede. El león le pone enfrente de un monigote humano, y le pide atacarle.)

- ¡Kiaaa! *fallo* (¡Mal! Otra vez.) ¡Ja! *esquive* No puedo... a ver ahora. ¡Eh, estate quieto! (¡PAF!)

- Lo estás haciendo mal. Por favor, piensa que es lo que guía tus golpes. No pienses en como, sino en por que.

- _¿Por qué lucho? Eso esta claro. Tengo que salvar a mis amigos. Tengo que detener a los villanos. ¿Tengo? Los demás me dijeron que no estoy solo. _*luces* (Vas muy bien.) _Si, nosotros tenemos. Hemos vencido antes, pero lo hicimos juntos. Los entrenadores y los digimons son iguales. ¡Cada uno hace su parte! ¡Y esto es lo que YO puedo hacer! _

(Las partículas de Digisoul brotan de su cuerpo, y le dan fuerza para tumbar al monigote.)

- ¡Jo! (0_0) ¿Yo he hecho eso? Este poder... es como si yo mismo fuera a evolucionar.

- Lo has dominado. Este poder se había olvidado, pero los Caballeros Reales van a volver con nosotros.

- Tengo que probarlo. ¡Salgamos fuera! Si sale bien podre darle fuerzas a Digmon y volver a Amaterasu.

(Así hacen y el niño vuelve a sentir los datos fluir por su cuerpo, y enchufa esa carga al dispositivo y la carta.)

- Los datos de Armadillomon... la energía del Digihuevo del Conocimiento. ¡Por favor, os necesitamos ya!

- *Digisoul-Carga* ¡Armadillomon armo-digivoluciona en... DIGMON, del Conocimiento Profundo!

- ¡Lo hiciste, hermano! / ¡Con esto podemos volver a evolucionar, Jun! / ¡Juniormon es el mejor, ra, ra!

(Se despiden del león y vuelven a través de la Placa Madre hasta el puente de la Ciudad.)

- Espero que lleguemos a tiempo. No se ve ni un alma en la ciudad... no me digas que...

- ¡Juniooor! –Kuzuhamon aterriza- Menos mal. Gracias al cielo que tu estas bien... ¡Los Venmon vinieron... y convirtieron a todos en Oinkmons! (¡Mierda!) Salieron del Centro de Administración, de la guarida del Presidente. Nadie los vio hasta que fue muy tarde.

- Los Venmon no deberían tener ese poder. A menos que alguien les haya reprogramado.

- Los otros se escondieron en el sótano... pero les pillaron. Solo yo me salve, por culpa de... bueno, ya sabes.

- ¿Ted y Lisa también? ¡Aaagh, que esta pasando! *nervios* ¿Y por donde se fueron?

- Después del ataque los Venmons volvieron al Centro de Administración. ¡Quizás es que hay algo allí!

- Vete a un lugar seguro. Leomon me ha enseñado un truco nuevo, solo yo tengo aun el poder de evolucionar.

- Esta bien... pero tienes que ganar. ¡Como pierdas yo misma te zurrare en el culo, estupido!

- Huy... sabiendo que ahora eres una Hiper Campeon, tus amenazas no suenan del todo huecas. (¡GRRR!)

(Se larga de allí antes de que le zurre de verdad. Llegan al lugar donde estaba el Presi, y la puerta se abre...)

- Es la puerta secreta de la Maestra del Juego... parece que el pez gordo tenía una muy parecida. ¡Eeeh!

- Mira hermano, son Teddy y Lisa. / Y Keithmon y Nickmon, puedo sentirlo. / Jun, esto es una catástrofe...

- (Oink oink) Ted, no tengo idea de lo que has dicho... (Oink!) Si, eso ya lo has dicho. Tu espérame aquí, ¿eh?

(Dentro de la guarida el de la gorra ve una figura flotante con armadura roja y capa siniestra.)

- Has venido... yo soy Lord Megadeath, el destructor de los mundos... el Real y Digital. Soy el ser que regirá el nuevo mundo como su dios, después de la destrucción total... la purga de seres inferiores. Ven por mi, grandioso entrenador... te espero en el Gunslinger.

- ¿El satélite Gunslinger? ¡Pero eso esta en la Tierra! ¡O sea, flota en el espacio!

- Si, te enseñare su magnífica, gloriosa figura... ese satélite era mi verdadero objetivo... el Juggernaut solo fue un cebo. La Operación Sigma de la AOA esta en su última fase. Usare el cañón Ragnarok de a bordo para lanzar la Onda Digitalizadora y convertir toda forma de vida en Oinkmons. (¡No te dejare!) Pues sígueme, si crees que puedes lograrlo...

(El ser rompe el tejido digital y sale por el agujero al Mundo Real. Los digimons sospechan de la oportunidad.)

- Es una trampa, Jun. Seguro. No te fíes. / Ese ser no era humano, ni un digimon... ¡pero se que es malo!

- No podemos hacer otra cosa que seguir sus reglas. ¡A por el! (¡Ese es mi hermano!)

[música de preview del siguiente episodio versión Savers]

PAILDRAMON: ¡No puedo contenerlos! ¡Estos digimons no son nada normales!  
KAIL: ¡Junior! Creí que no te volvería a ver. Este es el regalo final de tus compañeros...  
VOZ: Grrrr... lo consumiré todo... devorare la Tierra entera...  
RENAMON: Gracias al hermano de Kail y a los Grandes Ángeles... tenemos una oportunidad.  
JUNIOR: *Gallantmon* ¡Si, volvemos a estar en forma! ¡Y muy pronto tu vas a estar atomizado! En el siguiente episodio de Digimon World 3: 'Nunca nos separaremos: el lanzamiento de Galacticmon'. ¡Adelante Digisoul!


	24. El lanzamiento de Galacticmon

NUNCA NOS SEPAREMOS: EL LANZAMIENTO DE GALACTICMON

Junior volvió por fin a la Ciudad Amaterasu tras dominar el poder del Digisoul. Kail y Kuzuhamon le avisaron de la invasión de los Venmons que convirtieron a todos en Oinkmons otra vez. Tras descubrir una entrada secreta, la criatura llamada Lord Mega Death le conto el verdadero plan de la AOA y le desafío a seguirle al Mundo Real...

- *portal* Uf... esto es increíble. ¡De verdad estamos en el Mundo Real! Es como esa vez en la base militar.

- Seguimos contigo, Juniormon. (^_^) Pero me siento raro. Parece que soy mas ligero.

- ¡Mira, hermano! –Agu mira la ventana- ¡Es el espacio! ¡Flotamos sobre la Tierra!

- Esa criatura tenía razón. Este es el satélite Gunslinger. Tenemos que encontrarlo y salir de aquí ligeritos.

- ¡Jun, cuidado! *ruidos* Ese monstruo no ha venido solo. ¡Nos ha preparado un comité!

(El ser que les espera en la esquina es un gordo Infermon, que patrulla por el satélite como si fuera su nido.)

- Esto será un buen calentamiento. Creo que entre tres podréis darle su merecido. ¡Digisoul: Carga!

(La energía del humano entra en los dragones y los sube a sus respectivas formas Campeon.)

- ¡Agumon digivoluciona en... GREYMON! / ¡Veemon en... EXVEEMON! / ¡Guilmon en... GROWLMON!

(Los tres digimons hacen sus golpes de rayo y la araña gorda se larga por un pasillo, entonces la persiguen.)

- ¡Otra vez, al ataque! (¡No, quietos!) ¿Quién anda ahí? *mira* ¡No puede ser! ¡KAIL!

- (?_?) No entiendo. ¿Acaso Kailmon y Renamon no se habían unido en Kuzuhamon?

- En cuanto te seguí por el portal la unión se deshizo. Parece que los genes humanos y los datos digimon no congenian en el Mundo Real. Te seguí porque no terminaba de fiarme de ti. (Kail, por favor.) ¡Calla, tonto! La verdad... es que quería estar contigo... ¡quiero estar contigo cuanto esto acabe! ¡Ser la primera en ver como salvas el mundo!

- Si es verdad lo que dices... mis colegas no podrán llegar a nivel Hiper Campeon... sin la fuerza de Ophanimon.

- Lo conseguirán –Renamon se mete- Estoy segura. Ahora encontremos a ese intruso.

(La zorra esta algo mandona, pero llegan hasta un hangar y acorralan por fin al insecto.)

- Tengo que llevarles a Mega Campeon. ¡Kail, agárrate! Quizá tu fuerza me ayude. ¡Digisoul: Carga Completa!

(Puja mucho mas que antes, ya que el entorno no es favorable. Kail cree que le ayuda a lograrlo.)

- ¡Greymon superdigivoluciona en METALGREYMON! / ¡ExVeemon! (Stingmon) ADN evolucionan en ¡PAILDRAMON! / Growlmon digivoluciona en... WARGROWLMON! (¡Bieeen, lo hicieron! (^_^) ¡Acabar con ese bicho obeso!) *misiles, disparos*

(Tanto despliegue hace que el enemigo explote en datos, la niña tiembla de la emoción.)

- Junior... ¿de verdad te ayudo mi fuerza? (Nah, lo hice para que te creyeras importante) ¡Idiota! *bofetón*

- *aparición del Lord* Por fin llegas a mi, poderoso entrenador. El mas fuerte de todos, en efecto. (¡Quien es ese!) Yo soy una forma de vida digital creada en la red... y el que suplantara a los humanos como especie dominante del planeta. (¡Que miedo!)

- ¿Me quieres a mi, no, canalla? ¡Que pasa con los planes de la AOA!

- Necesitaba a esos humanos... para crear el digimon mas potente y mortal de todos: ¡Snatchmon! (¿Qué?) Snatchmon nacerá cuando Venemon haya absorbido datos del sistema Matrix y digivolucione. Tu les has visto, a aquellos que robaba los datos y les reducía a simples Oinkmons. ¡Cuando use la Onda Digitalizadora absorberá los datos de todos los terrestres y se volverá el mas poderoso! Yo soy su entrenador, y reinare sobre todo con miedo y desesperación.

- Aun estamos aquí, listillo. ¡Metalgreymon, Paildramon, Wargrowlmon! *pausa* Hacerle mucha pupa. ¡Je!

(El enemigo no es tonto. Saca a sus ases, el trío de Fujinmon, Rajinmon y Suijinmon... y procede a hacerles mas pupa. Fujinmon vuela y raja a sus rivales, Rajinmon les sacude descargas que fastidian sus partes metálicas y Suijinmon cubre a los otros alejando a los buenos con manguerazos terribles. El niño esta alucinado por la diferencia de poderes.)

- No podemos seguir así... *sudor* Los está destrozando... pero no puedo hacer mas por ellos... ¡rayos!

- Junior, usa mi fuerza... aunque aquí no tengamos d-telites ellos siguen siendo nuestros compañeros. ¡Úsala!

- Kail... *luces* Tu también lo entiendes... de donde sale el poder del Digisoul. ¡Vamos a ayudarles, juntos!

(El brillo entre los dos se hace cegador, y el malo recula. Los enemigos se paralizan y lo contemplan.)

- ¡AAAH! *pose* ¡Digisoul: Carga Superdirecta! (¡Agumon ultradigivoluciona en... WARGREYMON!)

- Nuestra fuerza... ahora es suya también. (¡Paildramon ultradigivoluciona en... IMPERIALDRAMON!)

(La cosa se pone buena. El guerrero naranja alcanza al dios del viento y le atraviesa, ya que es frágil. Repele el chorro de agua del dios del agua y el dragón azul le aplasta con sus garras. Entre la Fuerza de Gea y el Choque Imperial abrasan y perforan a los tres.)

- ¿Qué dices ahora, Lord Mega-caca? ¿Aun te crees tan gallo después de esta paliza?

- Por supuesto... eso era una prueba. Aun me queda Snatchmon. ¡Pronto conocerás el terror!

(El ser de armadura y capa activa un tanque y se abre, dejando ver a su nueva creación.)

- El siguiente paso de Venmon... ¡Vamos Snatchmon, vamos a cubrir el mundo de Oscuridad!

- Soy Snatchmon... el digimon más fuerte, ahora y siempre. ¿Quién eres, por que me ordenas?

- ¿Qué? Soy tu entrenador, ignorante. ¡Destruye a esos humanos y a sus digimons!

- Soy el mas fuerte, ahora y siempre. No necesito un entrenador, no obedezco a nada ni a nadie. No importa quien seas ni quien me haya creado. ¡Absorberé datos y creceré... ese es mi propósito! Y empezare por ti. *¡CHAS!* (¡Urg... como te atreves... aaaagh!)

(Los niños miran espantados como le trincha y le hace datos para luego comerlos. Jun le sermonea.)

- ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Era tu entrenador! ¡Aunque fuera un villano, los entrenadores y los digimon son amigos!

- ¿Hum? Eres tu... tu me hiciste daño cuando era un Venmon. Pero he renacido. ¡Mira mi poder! *temblor* Me fundiré con el Gunslinger... ¡para evolucionar a Galacticmon! Luego me fundiré con la Tierra misma y seré aun mas poderoso... ¡seré GAIAMON!

- Estas corriendo mucho, monstruo. ¡Junior te detendrá! ¡No, los dos vamos a detenerte!

(Hablo demasiado pronto. Ella, no el. Se derrite y funde con la estación espacial, y el dragón azul tiene que meterles en su cabina especial para que no se los trague el vacio del espacio. Igual que con Destromon, al artefacto humano le salen garras y cabeza...)

- Que asco... es como la mutación de Destromon... ¿Ein? No se mueve. Parece que no controla su nuevo cuerpo.

- Junior, vamos a salir a ayudarles. (¿Qué?) No, no estoy loca. Aquí solo seremos un estorbo. ¿Renamon?

- Nosotros también, Juniormon. ¿Pero como podemos llegar a Hiper Campeon? Nos dijiste antes que...

- Mirar esto. *orbe* Es el ultimo regalo de los Grandes Ángeles Digimon. ¡La Red Digital! ¡Voy a activarla!

(El orbe de luz que salía del d-telite de la niña cubre unos cuantos kilómetros cuadrados y les hace chispear.)

- Datos... estoy emitiendo datos. ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Ahora somos compatibles con ellos!

- Vamos allá. (¡Renamon digivoluciona en... SAKUYAMON!) ¡Mi corazón es firme, y esta preparado!

- ¡Guilmon digivoluciona en... GALLANTMON! (¡Ja, me encanta estar de vuelta! ¡Ve a por el malo, amigo!)

(Por lo pronto, solo la enorme cola del monstruo se mueve y les ataca. Por supuesto que es enorme y larga como un tren, así que puede hacer daño. Wargreymon se acerca y se lleva misilazos disparados desde compartimentos, los despeja con Tornado Feroz y se lo devuelve con Fuerza de Gea. Gallantmon le ayuda con rayos de Eliseo Final. Kail y su amiga zorra envían muchos espíritus zorros y centran su sello exorcizador en la base de la cola. Imperialdramon, que es el mas enorme, ataca con zarpazos y agarres al bicho.)

- Tenemos que hacer esto bien. ¡A la de tres! (¡Fuerza de Gea! ¡Eliseo Final! ¡Choque Imperial! ¡Izuna!)

(Todo ello concentrado consigue romper la cola del dragón mecánico y despertarle al fin.)

- Grrrr... la Tierra será mía... voy a devorarlo... TODO... *rebote de todo lo anterior*

- *¡BAAAMF!* ¡Agh! ¿Será posible? Nos ha devuelto nuestras técnicas –Jun se cabrea- ¡No te lo consiento, monstruo! ¡Estas viendo al que iba a ser el campeón del servidor! (¡Jun, fíjate!) ¿Es el cañón Ragnarok? ¡NO! ¡No podemos dejar que dispare! *vuela*

(Imperialdramon es el primero en ponerse en una posición de bloqueo entre el enemigo y la Tierra misma, luego llegan Wargreymon y los dos niños para usar sus técnicas de escudo. El satélite dispara por la bocaza y el rayo les da de lleno, aunque salven el planeta...)

- ¡GAAARGH! *explosión* (¡URRRG¡) (¡Juniooor! / ¡Hermanooo! / ¡Juniormooon!)

(Los cuatro Hiper Campeones se han tragado la explosión y flotan por ahí, marchitos.)

- _Que ha pasado... no puedo ver nada... el cañonazo nos alcanzo... no quiero morir..._

- _¡Junior! Esa no es la actitud de un Caballero Real. (¿Magnamon?) Creí que habías decidido cumplir esta misión. Escucha, este no es todo tu poder. Los Caballeros Reales de verdad son los guardianes de la Red. Para semejante tarea, nadie puede ser mejor que ellos. Tienes que romper tu limite. Tienes que superar el nivel de Hiper Campeon..._

_- Pero no se puede hacer... la bendición de los Grandes Ángeles... no nos da para mas._

_- Pues déjala. (¿Eh?) ¿Te suena lo que he dicho? Tu amigo rojo tiene mucha razón. El poder mas grande es que tu tienes dentro. Pero aunque lo domines no podrás ganar... ¿En que pensaste cuando conseguiste el Digisoul? ¿Qué es aquello que te hace seguir?_

_- Lo que me hace seguir. Lo que me da fuerzas. *pausa* ¡Son ellos! ¡Mis compañeros!_

_(Imagen espectral de Kurt, Lisa y Ted. Las cartas del chico flotan en el sueño, y cada uno agarra una.)_

_- Ya lo entendiste. Solos no podéis... juntos si. El poder mas allá del Hiper Campeon..._

(El cuerpo de Gallantmon brilla con Digisoul, se le quita lo marchito y cura a los otros.)

- El Acero Helado: Metalgarurumon. El Enviado del Cielo: Seraphimon. El Arca de la Salvación: Grani.

(¡Digisoul... Explosivo! Las cartas insuflan sus datos al grupo y los suben a mas nivel todavia.)

- Wargreymon... (y Metalgarurumon... se están combinando) digivoluciona en... ¡OMNIMON!

- Imperialdramon se transforma: ¡Modo Paladin! (¡Junior... has vuelto a hacer el milagro!)

(La bruja sexy mira a su amigo y ve que ha conseguido la armadura de Gallantmon Rojo.)

- No podréis conmigo... GRRR... los seres de la Tierra... me obedecerán... (¡Te calles!)

(La ofensiva empieza de nuevo. Omnimon empieza por congelar las patas del aparato con Cañón Supremo y luego destroza el torso inferior con Espada Trascendente. Tras eso el dragón sagrado raja los brazos con Omni-Espada y le atraviesa como un kebab. Así inmovilizado, Gallantmon Rojo lanza su Gugnir al núcleo y lo atomiza por completo.)

- Lo conseguimos... –Kail no se lo cree- El peligro acabo. Junior, nadie se te puede igualar en este momento.

- Que curioso. He vencido al 'mas fuerte' sin pisar el campeonato. Pero ya os lo decía yo...

[pin-up de los tres protagonistas]

JUNIOR: ¡Voy a ser el Campeon!

(Esquina de la calle de la Ciudad Kusanagi. El chico de la gorra esta mirando escaparates.)

- En cuanto vencí a Galactimon todo empezó a encajar por si solo... Ya han pasado tres meses y aun así... me parece que todo hubiera sido un sueño. ¿Que están haciendo Ivy y Teddy? ¡La inauguración empezara sin ellos!

- ¡Gracias por esperar! –se oye en la TV- ¡La inauguración del nuevo Digimon Online va a empezar! ¡Tele DNB directo desde el Mundo Digital, por primera vez en la historia usando la Red Optica!

- Este Kurt es alucinante... mira que fundar otra empresa y restaurar Digimon Online en lugar de Magami...

- ¡Eh, Junior! –Ted llega- Perdón por hacerte esperar. (¡Te he dicho que no hables solo!)

- Tíos, volvéis a llegar tarde. ¡Llevo diez minutos aquí plantado!

- ¿Y que quieres que hagamos? –dice la niña- Siempre llegas muy pronto. ¿Porque no ibas yendo delante?

- Si, claro, el burro por delante para que no se espante. (¡Mira que eres borde! GRRR.)

- Estos dos nunca cambiaran... –Ted suspira- ¡Calmar los ánimos y vayamos al centro!


End file.
